Auf der Jagd nach dem Voldiklon
by Kia Ora
Summary: Ein Jahr nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts ist das Zauberereiministerium in Aufruhr! Voldemort hat sich geklont. Die Rettung der Zauberwelt liegt jedoch diesmal in Hand der Experten. SSHG. HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Vermutlich kann ich die gute J.K. Rowling eh nicht davon überzeugen mir die Rechte an Snape – äh – ich meine natürlich die Rechte auf ihre Bücher und die sich darin befindenden Personen abzutreten, also muss ich schweren Herzens darauf verzichten. _

_Dieses Geschreibsel entsteht eigentlich 'neben' meiner anderen Geschichte. Da 'Captured' eher düster gehalten ist, und ich beim Schreiben immer ein Ventil brauche, ist diese dafür eher humorvolle Story mein seelischer Ausgleich. _

_Im Übrigen ist nur der Prolog in der ersten Person geschrieben, alle weiteren Teile werden im ganz normalen Erzählstil gehalten. Das Rating habe ich vorsichtshalber hoch gesetzt, da ich nicht weiß, welches Plotbunny mir beim Schreiben noch so über den Weg hoppelt und meine Protagonisten haben die Eigenart, manchmal ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, mit dem ich selber nicht gerechnet habe._

_Die Charas sind leicht OC, anders wäre es nicht möglich so etwas zu schreiben ;-) Außerdem leben hier Dumbledore und Snape, es gab auch keine Massenvernichtung unserer anderen Lieblinge. Snape ist als Kind nicht in der Nähe von London aufgewachsen und der Rest ergibt sich beim Lesen_

_...falls jetzt überhaupt noch jemand mag..._

**Prolog – The 6****th**** Sense**

Kennt ihr solche Tage?

Ich meine die Art Tage, an denen man besser im Bett geblieben wäre? Diese, von der besonders schrecklichen Sorte, an dem eigentlich so ziemlich alles daneben geht, was nur daneben gehen kann? Die, die sich derartig ins Gedächtnis prägen, dass man seinen Urenkeln noch das genaue Datum erzählen könnte?

Nein, ich meine keine Hochzeitstage – tsts – wer war das?

Verheiratet zu sein ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie immer gesagt wird. Ich habe einmal eine Statistik aufgestellt und die Vor- und Nachteile einer Partnerschaft aufgelistet. Zugegeben, das Ergebnis war dann doch nicht zu gebrauchen, weil die Auswahl an Ehepaaren, die ich befragt habe seltsamerweise alle einen relativ zufriedenstellenden Eindruck machten.

Aber vielleicht ist das hier in der Zauberwelt anders, als bei den Muggeln.

Ein wenig wie im Märchen, wo am Ende alle gut ist und die Paare glücklich, zufrieden und mit einem Haufen Kinder gesegnet bis zu ihrem Ende leben. Die Meisten zumindest.

Aber das wollte ich gar nicht erzählen. Meine Geschichte ist ein wenig anders als im Märchen. Es gibt keine attraktiven Prinzen und – hm –

Nun, vielleicht gibt es den doch.

Irgendwie.

Und Attraktivität wird eh überschätzt. Es sind doch mehr die inneren Werte, die da zählen. Aber dafür gibt es ganz sicher keine hübsche, blonde Prinzessin. Nein, eine Prinzessin gibt es wirklich nicht, obwohl - sagen wir einfach, es gibt ein durchschnittlich hübsches Mädchen ohne lange, blonde Haare.

Meine sind nämlich braun. Die Art langweiliges Straßenköter-Braun. Dazu ziemlich unbändig und borstig.

Ja, ihr habt es richtig erkannt. In dieser Geschichte dreht es sich auch um mich. Aber es ist kein Märchen, mir ist das alles wirklich passiert. In einem Märchen gäbe es nämlich eine böse Hexe und die bin ich nicht.

Naja, es gibt einen bösen Zauberer, aber dafür keine gute Fee. Höchstens einen alten, weisen Magier.

Ach, wenn ich mir es so überlege, klingt es doch ein wenig wie ein Märchen. Es geht sogar gut aus. Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher für wen, denn manchmal überkommt mich schon das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich mein Schicksal nicht selbst beeinflussen kann. Als würde da draußen irgendjemand eine Art Drehbuch für mich schreiben. Aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren, auch wenn es damals erst wirklich nicht so gut für mich aussah.

Wisst ihr – diese komischen Tage, an denen man besser im Bett bleiben sollte...

Ja, ist ja schon gut, ich wiederhole mich.

Mein Name war damals noch Granger. Hermine Granger. Ich war in er Abschlussklasse von Hogwarts und auf dem besten Weg wie immer Jahrgangsbeste zu werden. Beste Schülerin von Gryffindor seit 1968, beste Schülerin Hogwarts seit 1829 und Schülerin mit den meisten 'Ohnegleichen' in allen UTZs.

Dabei fehlte mir ein Jahr. Inzwischen war ich neunzehn und Vergleich zu den anderen Mitschülern ziemlich alt. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Mädchen sind da immer etwas weiter und ich hatte meine pubertäre Phase bereits im Alter von Dreizehn durchgemacht.

Es waren die schlimmsten drei Wochen meines Lebens, kann ich euch sagen. Aber davon wolle ich eigentlich auch nicht erzählen.

Die Jungen hatten nur Quidditsch im Kopf und die Mädchen Harry Potter, den neuen Held der Zauberwelt. Der wiederum hatte nur Ginny Weasley im Kopf, die Schwester meines Ex-Freundes Ron. Und der – nun, der hatte meistens gar nichts im Kopf.

Er war nett und ein guter Freund, dazu ein hervorragender Schachspieler. Wir hatten schnell festgestellt, dass uns nicht soviel verband, außer irre geleitete Hormone. Zumindest habe ich das erkannt.

Also trennten wir uns im beiderseitigen Einvernehmen und taten das, was wir immer getan hatten: Ich lernte und er schrieb von mir ab.

Das eine Jahr fehlte uns vor allem, weil wir damit beschäftigt gewesen waren Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Eine ziemlich üble Sache. Damals ging alles drunter und drüber in der Zauberwelt.

Tom Riddle, so war sein richtiger Name, hatte versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und sich unsterblich zu machen. Dafür hatte er Horkruxe hergestellt. Was Horkruxe sind, wisst ihr sicher, ansonsten schaut einfach im Zauberlexikon der verbotenen Flüche und Anwendungen, Band XII unter H nach, da steht es drin.

Die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen wäre einfach zu lang, also glaubt mir einfach wenn ich sage, dass es eine schlimme Zeit war. Die Anhänger Voldemorts, oder Riddles, oder der dunkle Lord, oder auch Ihr-wisst-schon-wer, nannte man Todesser. Ein verdammt übler Haufen schwarzmagischer Zauberer und Hexen, die meinten, sie könnten mit ihm die Zauberwelt regieren, aber, Merlin sei Dank, sind die meisten von ihnen nun sicher in Askaban untergebracht.

Auf jeden Fall schafften Harry, Ron,und ich – Na ja, eigentlich war es nur Harry, aber wir haben geholfen – ihn zu besiegen.

Danach beschlossen wir unser fehlendes Jahr nachzuholen. Ron und Harry wollten weiterhin Auroren werden und dafür brauchte man einfach einen guten Abschluss und ich – ich wollte studieren und vorher endlich mein Ziel erreichen, beste Schülerin des Jahrhunderts zu werden, was ich so gut wie in der Tasche hatte.

Es war gegen Ende des Schuljahres, die Abschlussprüfungen waren im vollen Gang und ich lernte natürlich dafür. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Mitschülern, deren Interesse eher dahin ging, welche Gruppe beim diesjährigen Abschlussball spielte und was man am besten dazu anzog.

Das Memo erreichte mich am Nachmittag, während ich gerade dabei war Martha Marticas Buch der gehobenen Arithmantik für fortgeschrittene Fortgeschrittene zu lesen. Ich kann mich so genau erinnern, weil ich gerade eine komplizierte Formel entdeckt hatte, für die ich noch zwei weitere Lösungswege entworfen hatte, nur um zu beweisen, dass die Theorie der Einmaligkeit des... oh – interessiert euch nicht, oder? Ihr könnt es ja selbst nachlesen, wenn ihr wollt, ich habe nämlich ein Essay dazu geschrieben, welches man bei Zauberamazon bestellen kann.

Wo war ich? Ach ja, das Memo. Memos waren neu eingeführt worden, weil Dumbledore es sauberer fand, als Eulen durch die Gänge Hogwarts fliegen zu lassen. Nachdem Filch mit Madame Pince durchgebrannt war und ich durchgesetzt hatte, dass die Arbeitsbedingungen für Hauselfen verbessert wurden, gab es niemanden mehr der den Eulendreck wegmachen wollte, also wurden die Memos angeschafft, wie Jahre zuvor schon im Zaubereiministerium.

Auf jeden Fall wurde ich zu Dumbledore bestellt, der irgendetwas Wichtiges mit mir besprechen wollte. Ich vermutete damals, dass sich Professor Snape über mich beschwert hatte, weil ich angeblich wieder zu Vorlaut gewesen war.

Beim großen Merlin persönlich, dieser Zauberer war aber auch schwierig.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er jahrelang für Dumbledore als Doppelagent gearbeitet, und am Ende sogar dazu beigetragen hatte, den Krieg zu gewinnen. An sich keine schlechte Sache, wenn er danach wenigstens ein wenig netter geworden wäre. Aber nett war sicher keins der Adjektive mit dem man diesen Zauberer umschreiben konnte. Zumindest damals nicht - wobei -

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass er 'netter' geworden ist. Wenn ich das sagen würde, müsste man davon ausgehen, dass er jemals zumindest 'nett' gewesen sein musste, was aber nicht so war.

Versteht ihr, was ich meine? Nein? Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Inzwischen ist er recht zugänglich. Manchmal zumindest, oder besser gesagt, selten. Aber ich arbeite daran.

Also wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mich erwartet, hätte ich vermutlich den nächsten Besen genommen und wäre geflohen.

Aber jung und unerfahren wie ich war, ging ich davon aus, das mein guter, lieber, alter und weiser Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore nichts im Sinn hatte, was mir in irgendeiner Weise Schaden könnte. Außer vielleicht Karies zu verursachen, denn er hatte die Angewohnheit seine Schüler ständig mit Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen, wenn sie in seinem Büro waren. Es war eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er selbst noch alle Zähne besaß und das zu der Zeit, in der ich den Trank gegen Karies noch gar nicht erfunden hatte.

Nein, wundert euch nicht, dass ihr ihn nicht kennt. Er wurde nicht vermarktet, weil die Inkredenzien angeblich so schwer zu beschaffen sind und er für den großen Markt zu teuer in der Herstellung wäre. Wenn ihr mich fragt, steckt da die die Zauberzahnärztekammer dahinter, irgendwann beweise sich das auch. Sobald ich dafür Zeit habe, denn mein Beruf als Professorin für Zauberkunde, Anwältin für Elfenrechte, Autorin für Fachbücher der Zaubereigeschichte, Ehefrau und Mutter von zwei Kindern hält mich doch etwas auf Trab.

Auf jeden Fall dachte ich damals nichts Böses, als ich zum Schulleiter zitiert wurde. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was mich... Wie? Ach, das hatte ich schon erwähnt?

Nein, man brauchte _mich_. Mich, Hermine Granger – mal wieder. Nur diesmal nicht, um Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen, sondern um ihn zu finden.

Ja, ihr hört richtig.

Warum ihr darüber nie etwas gehört habt? Was meint ihr, warum ich das alles erzähle?

Außerdem, wenn ich euch das jetzt schon verraten würde, nähme ich ja das Ende vorweg.

Wenn ich dauernd unterbrochen werde, komme ich nie dazu, diese Geschichte zu erzählen.

Wisst ihr was? Dann berichte ich eben nicht weiter. Ich lege die Erinnerung an diese Zeit ins Denkarium ab und ihr seht sie euch an? Ist aber eine längere Geschichte, also nehmt euch ein wenig Zeit.

Ich muss nämlich meine Tochter aus der Grundschule abholen, sie hat sich da mal wieder mit dem Direktor angelegt, was die mangelhaften Lernbedingungen für Erstklässler angeht.

Also von mir hat sie das aufbrausende Temperament sicher nicht, da geht sie wohl nach ihrem Vater...

So, alles drin und das Denkarium ist randvoll. Hinten anstellen, nicht drängeln und wenn ihr an der Reihe seid, einfach mit der Nase rein und viel Spaß.

Wer möchte zuerst?


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 1 – Die Experten**

Zunächst hatte Hermine das kleine, flatternde Memo gar nicht bemerkt, was seit Minuten um ihren Kopf herumschwirrte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Sie war zu sehr in ihre Lektüre vertieft, als dass sie überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hätte. Um sie herum herrschte ein derartiger Lärmpegel, dass es ein Wunder war, wie jemand dabei überhaupt lesen konnte.

Verwundert sah sie auf, als sie etwas an der Nasenspitze kitzelte und erst dann erkannte sie den schwirrenden Zettel in Form eines Papierfliegers, der sich kurz darauf in ihren ausgestreckten Händen entfaltete.

_**Hermine Granger, Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum, Ledersessel links vom Kamin.**_

_Meine liebe Miss Granger,_

_ich darf Sie bitten pünktlich um Drei in meinem Büro vorstellig zu werden. Es geht um ein Projekt der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe, also kein Wort zu den Herren Weasley und Potter!_

_Ihr A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, Schulleiter _

_P.S.: Das Passwort ist „Blaubeerblubberbonbon"_

_P.P.S.: Diese Nachricht wird sich in wenigen Sekunden selbst zerstören._

_P.P.P.S.: Halten Sie Abstand!_

Hermine schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Hände wegzuziehen, als das Memo auch schon mit einem leisen 'Puff' implodierte und noch in der Luft zerbröckelte.

Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Kein Wort zu Ron und Harry? Anscheinend wusste Dumbledore genau, dass sie normalerweise immer alles mit ihnen absprach, ob sie es hören wollten oder nicht.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Vermutlich hatte das kleine Memo doch länger gebraucht sie von ihrer Arbeit abzulenken.

Eilig verstaute sie ihre Unterlagen und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters. Zu ihrem Glück waren ihre Freunde so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass sie sich davon machte.

Hermine warf noch einen Blick auf das Chaos hinter sich, bevor sie durch das Portraitloch stieg.

Fred und George Weasley hatten leider nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihren Geschwistern zum fast gelungenen Abschluss die neueste Kollektion ihrer Scherzartikel zu schicken. Und nun regnete es Konfetti von der Decke, einem Schüler war der Bauch angeschwollen und er schwebte wie ein Heißluftballon über dem Tisch, eine weitere Schülerin war grün angelaufen und kicherte wie blöde, während Harry und Ron die neuesten 'peinliche Geräusche-Kekse' ausprobiert hatten und sich alle darüber amüsierten, dass statt sinnvollen Wörtern nur noch Grunz-, Rülps- und Pupsgeräsuche aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Hermine beschloss für sich, dass dies kein allzu großer Unterschied zu dem war, was sie sonst von sich gaben und verschwand unbemerkt.

Unterwegs zum Schulleiterbüro ging ihr allerdings die geheimnisvolle Nachricht nicht aus dem Kopf. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein, dass nicht einmal ihre Freunde davon erfahren durften. Vielleicht hatte er sich entschlossen ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge, was den Unterricht bei Professor Snape anging anzunehmen. Dieser war nicht besonders darüber erbaut gewesen ihren 'Blitzschnellblitzblank'-Reinigungszauber für Kupferkessel in seinen Lehrplan aufzunehmen. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich einfach nur einen fiesen Spaß daran die Schüler nach Beendigung der Stunde stundenlang die Kessel mit altertümlichen Wurzelbürsten schrubben zu lassen, statt den effektiven Weg ihres selbst kreierten Zauberspruchs zu nutzen.

Ganze Zwanzig Punkte hatte er ihr dafür abgezogen, wegen 'unangebrachten Verhaltens gegenüber einer Lehrperson'.

Nun, vielleicht hatte sie diese sogar verdient, immerhin hatte sie ihn einen sadistischen Despoten genannt. Natürlich nicht ihm ins Gesicht, sondern zu Ginerva Weasley, der ihr Trank zu allem Unglück auch noch angebrannt war und sie fast eine Stunde brauchte, bis der Kessel wieder halbwegs nutzbar war.

Woher solle sie auch wissen, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand. Ginny hatte zwar so seltsame Zuckungen im Gesicht gehabt, aber die hatte sie öfter. Vor allem, wenn Hermine ihr in ihren UTZ-Fächern helfen wollte.

Zumindest erschien es ihr ein logischer Grund zu sein. Severus Snape würde kochen – nicht einen seiner Tränke, sondern vor Wut. Allein die Vorstellung trieb ihr ein vergnügtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Da war es verständlich, das Dumbledore es nicht jeden wissen lassen wollte, immerhin musste er sein Personal vor Schadenfreude schützen.

Sie schien wirklich gut kombiniert zu haben, denn im Büro erwartete sie bereits der ständig lächelnde Schulleiter, der ständig grimmige Zaubertränkelehrer, die ständig schlafenden Porträts vergangener Direktoren und der ständig wachsame Percy Weasley, neu ernannter Sachverständiger des Zaubereiministeriums für Todesserfragen.

Letzter schien dann aber doch nicht ganz in ihre logische Schlussfolgerung zu passen. Es sei denn er war nun auch Sachbearbeiter von Lehrplänen.

Höflich grüßte sie die Anwesenden mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch, wartete artig, bis Dumbledore ihr einen Platz und ein Bonbon anbot und verschränkte gespannt ihre Hände auf dem Schoß. Vielleicht war Percy ja nur zufällig anwesend?

„Nun, da wir alle vollzählig sind, möchte ich noch einmal ausführlich erwähnen wie wichtig es ist, dass alles was hier besprochen wird unter die allergrößte Geheimhaltung fällt. Miss Granger, wir haben ein dringendes Anliegen und einen besonderen Auftrag für Sie."

Hermine hörte eigentlich nur ganze Zwei Dinge heraus: Anliegen und Auftrag. Bei Merlins Schlafhaube, das hörte sich nicht nach 'Blitzschnellblitzblank' an.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Snapes Miene war zu Eis erstarrt und sah irgendwie noch mürrischer aus als üblich. Percy lächelte dünn, aber eher schmerzvoll, als hätte er zuviel Kohl gegessen und Dumbledore war auch nicht ganz so vergnügt wie sonst, immerhin hatte er ihr erst einmal etwas aus seinem unerschöpflichen Süßigkeitenvorrat angeboten.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung schlich ihren Nacken herauf, ließ dort die kleinen Härchen aufstellen und jagte ihr Schauer über die Arme. Vermutlich meldete sich da gerade ihr Instinkt. Hermine war zwar die geborene Wissenschaftlerin, aber auch sie musste zugeben, dass es die Möglichkeit gewisser Vorahnungen gab. Wahrsagen konnte sie zwar nicht leiden, aber es war nie falsch auf das Unterbewusstsein zu hören, wenn man nicht weiter wusste.

Dumbledore hatte eine theatralische Pause gemacht. Percy hüstelte und Snape schien einen Besen verschluckt zu haben.

„Mister Weasley, vielleicht wäre es doch besser Sie erklären das unser verehrten Miss Granger."

Ihre inneren Alarmglocken schrillten los und Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl einen gigantischen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Leider bleib ihr nicht genug Zeit eine ausgeklügelte Ausrede zu erfinden, warum sie ganz dringend weg musste, denn Percy hatte bereits Luft geholt und wirbelte wichtigtuerisch mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum.

„Hermine, wie du sicher noch weißt, habe ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe als Sachverständiger für Todesserfragen übernommen und..."

Den Rest hörte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr und sie entschloss sich erst bei den wirklich relevanten Dingen wieder in den Monolog einzusteigen. Wie hätte sie das auch vergessen können? Immerhin hatte der dritte Weasley Sohn während der Ferien im Fuchsbau über nichts anders gesprochen. Aber wenn er schon persönlich hier war, konnte es sich nur um eine wichtige Sache handeln, denn normalerweise verließ er sein Büro nur zum Schlafen und unter Gewaltandrohung seiner Mutter, wenn wieder ein Familienfest anstand.

„...die schriftlichen Nachlässe von Tom Riddle, Alias Lord Voldemort, Alias.."

Ohje, es ging auch noch um den schlimmsten Zauberer aller Zeiten? Er war doch vernichtet. Alles war gut und die Zauberwelt konnte aufatmen.

„Und nachdem wir uns mehrfach abgesichert haben, dass wirklich kein schwarzmagischer Fluch über den Dokumenten hing, gaben wir sie an das Archiv für dunkle Magie weiter, wo sie eigentlich vernichtet werden sollten..."

Aha, es ging um Dokumente aus der Hinterlassenschaft Voldemorts. Kein Wunder, dass man diese Vernichten wollte.

„...wo leider unserem Archivisten ein kleiner Fehler unterlief und er die Dokumente der Finanzverwaltung weiterleitete..."

Hermine konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Dumbledore lächelte mit, Percy lief rot an und Snape regte sich immer noch keine Millimeter, obwohl Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sein rechter Mundwinkel kurz gezuckt hatte.

Vielleicht waren es auch die Nerven. Sie hatte gelesen, dass diese ab einem gewissen Alter nachließen. Vermutlich lief Dumbledore deshalb ständig mit diesem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht herum.

„...Der zuständige Beamte hielt es für eine Anfrage auf Steuerermäßigung für Rennbesen professioneller Quidditschspieler und legte..."

Hermine sah verstohlen auf die Kuckucksuhr in Dumbledores Büro. Ein Geschenk zu seinem hundertfünfzigsten Geburtstag von Arthur Weasley, der bekanntermaßen ein begeisterter Muggelfan war.

Waren wirklich erst zehn Minuten vergangen? Hermine unterdrückte ein Gähnen und fragte sich, wie lange Percy wohl noch brauchte um auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Der redete vor sich hin, während Dumbledore lächelnd seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er schlief doch nicht etwa schon? Und Snape... naja, der sah aus, wie eine der Wachsfiguren aus einem Muggelkabinett in dem sie mal mit ihren Eltern gewesen war.

Irgendwie hatte sie plötzlich das Bedürfnis mit dem Finger in seine Seite zu pieksen, nur um zu sehen, ob er nicht wirklich aus Wachs war. Atmete er überhaupt?

Gerade noch rechtzeitig meldete ihr aufmerksames Unterbewusstsein, dass Percy gerade zum interessanten Teil kam.

„...wo sie vom Praktikant des stellvertretenden Sachbearbeiters aus Versehen das erste Mal gelesen wurden..."

„Äh!" Hermine hob ihre Hand um sich zu melden und tatsächlich unterbrach der Sachverständige für Todesserfragen seine Rede.

„Heißt das, dass ihr die ganze Zeit die Dokumente untersucht habt und keiner hat sie GELESEN?"

Da war es wieder! Diesmal hatte sie es gesehen! Snape hatte eindeutig mit seinen Mundwinkeln gezuckt. Und Dumbldores Augen waren auch wieder offen, während Percys Gesicht den Farbton seiner Haare annahm.

Er räusperte sich mehrmals umständlich und nickte dann mit einem niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Auf jeden Fall haben wir herausgefunden, dass es Voldemort noch gibt."

„Was?" Hermine schrak zusammen und bohrte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger in ihrem Ohr, weil sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich verstanden, dass es Voldemort noch gab.

„Es ist kein Horkrux, sondern eine Besonderheit in der Zauberwelt, ein so genannter Zauberklon."

Aufgeregt kramte Hermine in den Speicherstellen ihres Gehirns nach irgendetwas, was sie darüber schon einmal gelesen haben könnte, aber sie fand absolut nichts. Gab es tatsächlich etwas, wovon sie nichts wusste? Nicht zu fassen!

„Hä?", entwische es ihr nicht besonders intelligent klingend und Percy schickte einen langen Blick zu Dumbledore, der sich gerade genussvoll ein Karies erregendes Stück komprimierter Geschmacksstoffe und künstlicher Aromen in den Mund geschoben hatte.

„Severus, wenn du bitte so freundlich wärst es Hermine zu erklären", nuschelte er und man sah deutlich wie er das Bonbon während des Sprechen von einer Backe in die andere schob.

Snape bewegte sich tatsächlich und Hermine erschrak beinahe über die ungewohnte Reaktion.

„Zauberklon. Erstmals erwähnt im Buch der verbotenen Künste im Jahr 1687. Ein Zauberer -Schrägstrich- Hexe bringt mittels eines schwierigen und nicht näher erwähnten Zaubers sein Genmaterial in die Eizelle einer Frau ein."

Verdammt, warum wurde der Zauber nicht näher erwähnt? Und was war das überhaupt für ein Buch? Warum kannte sie das nicht? Und woher kannten die im siebzehnten Jahrhundert schon etwas von Genen?

„Haben wir das in der Bibliothek?"

Snape zog ein Gesicht, als wollte er ihr mindestens hundert Punkte abziehen, aber Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Es wurde beim großen Brand von 1709 zerstört, lediglich Fragmente sind erhalten geblieben und stehen unter Verschluss."

„Und was nun?"

Hermine verstand nun zwar, dass dies wirklich unter Geheimhaltung gehörte, aber nicht, warum man sie dazu gezogen hatte.

„Wir konnten rekonstruieren, dass sich Riddle vor einigen Jahren in London aufgehalten hat, wo er vermutlich den Klon von sich erschuf. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sich seine Spur ab dort verfolgen lässt. Der britische Premierminister ist selbstverständlich bereits informiert und bat um Mithilfe und hier kommst du ins Spiel."

Spiel, welches Spiel? Sie verstand immer noch nicht, was das sollte. Wie konnte sie helfen einen Voldiklon zu finden? Dazu noch in der Muggelwelt?

„Wir brauchen jemand, der Voldemort gut kannte. Der weiß wie er aussah, wie er dachte und wie seine Pläne waren. Also jemand, der in seinem engeren Umkreis agiert hat."

„Na fein, und wie seid ihr Fachidioten von Zauberministerium auf mich gekommen? Wie lange hat das Dokument denn überhaupt in der Finanzverwaltung gelegen?"

„Hermine!" Entrüstet schnaubte Percy, aber er wurde schon wieder rot dabei.

„Zehn Monate. Und du bist natürlich _nicht_ der Fachmann für Voldemort."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und lächelte, doch das hielt nicht lange an.

„Du bist dort groß geworden und kennst dich aus. Außerdem gibt es wohl keinen besseren Muggelexperten als jemand, der...der..." Percy geriet ins Stottern, aber Dumbledore half ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Der von Muggeln abstammt. Mach dir keinen Kopf mein Junge, unsere Miss Granger hat keine Probleme mit ihrer Herkunft. Die Zeiten sind vorbei."

Gut, das machte Sinn. Hermine war aufmerksam und nickte. Allerdings fragte sie sich, was Snape dann hier suchte. Das bisschen Text hätte auch Dumbledore aufsagen können. Vermutlich steckte er seine lange Nase einfach nur gern in ihre Angelegenheiten.

„Ich soll also ihrem Experten ein paar Tipps geben?"

„Ja, aber nicht nur das. Du wirst ihn begleiten. Selbstverständlich inkognito, denn wir wissen nicht mit was wir es zu tun haben. Ihr werdet getarnt eine kleine Wohnung beziehen und von dort aus eure Nachforschungen anstellen. Du musst ihm helfen sich wie ein Muggel zu benehmen und zu kleiden, damit er nicht auffällt. Zauberei ist nur im äußersten Notfall erlaubt! Hermine, ich möchte dich nachdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass dies eine äußerst wichtige und delikate Angelegenheit ist und das Ministerium auf deine Hilfe zählt! Bist du bereit diesen wichtigen, ehrenvollen Auftrag zu übernehmen? Es geht hier um..."

„Ja, Percy. Spar dir den Rest. Natürlich werde ich das tun. Wann soll es losgehen? Sobald die UTZ's beendet sind?"

Ein wenig unheimlich war ihr das Ganze schon, aber sie fühle sich einfach verpflichtet eine solche Aufgabe zu übernehmen. So etwas würde sich in einem Lebenslauf sicher gut machen.

„Nein, morgen."

Sie lachte abgehackt, sprang auf und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Das ging nicht. Erst die Arbeit und dann... die nächste Arbeit. Alles schön der Reihe nach.

„Sie bekommen ihre UTZ's, Miss Granger. Wir errechnen den Durchschnitt Ihrer bisherigen Leistungen, obwohl die sowieso die Besten sind, und erlassen Ihnen die restlichen Prüfungen", beruhigte der Schulleiter sie, aber Hermine war nicht wohl bei der Sache.

„Aber das wäre geschummelt."

„Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Sie wird es nicht machen", mischte der Zaubertränkemeister sich auch noch ein und Hermine warf ihm einen ihrer tödlichen Blicke zu.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet! Ich will meine Prüfungen nur ordnungsgemäß absolvieren."

Jetzt erst recht! Allein um ihm zu zeigen, dass er unrecht hatte, würde sie es tun!

„Auch für den Fall ist vorgesorgt. Wenn Sie es wünschen, dürfen Sie diese selbstverständlich jederzeit nachholen, bis dahin stelle ich ich Ihnen gerne ein vorläufiges Zeugnis aus."

Einigermaßen besänftigt setzte sie sich wieder und seufzte auf. Das hatte sie sich zwar nicht so vorgestellt, aber gut. Es ging schließlich um eine wichtige Sache. Der Verbesserung ihres Führungszeugnisses.

„Also gut, wo treffe ich mich mit diesem Experten?"

Erneut schrillten die Warnglocken ihres Instinkts auf, als sie sah, wie sich Percy und der Schulleiter seltsame Blicke zuwarfen.

„Hermine? Ich dachte das wäre klar? Du reist natürlich mit ihm direkt von hier nach London."

Percy wirkte ein wenig zu gehetzt für ihren Geschmack und Dumbledores Lächeln war auch nicht mehr so breit wie vorher.

Dafür lächelte nun Snape so süffisant, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst?

„Vielleicht hättet ihr erwähnen sollen, dass _ich_ der Experte bin", hörte sie Snape noch sagen, als es auch schon dunkel um sie wurde.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war Hermine Granger vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen.

_Na, soll Hermine die weiteren Erinnerungen im Denkarium ablegen, oder nicht?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 2 – Schnappt Voldi**

Eigentlich fühlte Hermine sich ganz behaglich, wenn da nicht jemand penetrant an ihre Wange geklopft hätte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich glaube, die Arme ist völlig überfordert. Meiner Meinung nach ist sie einfach nicht nicht reif genug für einen..."

Percy Weasley? Hörte der denn nie auf zu reden? Und was war das überhaupt für ein dummer Traum, in dem der dritte Sohn der Weasleys vor kam? Sie brummelte leise und versuchte Kontrolle über ihre Hand zu bekommen, damit er aufhörte auf ihr herumzuklopfen.

„Mach dir mal nicht soviel Gedanken, mein Junge", unterbrach jetzt die Stimme ihres Schulleiters den jungen Mann. Dumbledore und Percy in einem Traum? Hatte sie gestern zuviel Meeresfrüchte gegessen?

„Lasst mich mal ran."

Gut, jetzt war sie sicher, dass es ein Alptraum war. Die Muscheln! Sie hatte gleich gewusst, dass das nicht gut sein konnte. Snape in ihrem Traum konnte nur durch verdorbenes Essen kommen.

„Miss Granger! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für ungebührliches Verhalten!"

Kerzengrade stand sie in der Luft, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und starrte ihrer personifizierten Nemesis direkt in die dunklen Augen.

„Seht ihr? Geht doch", hörte sie das zufrieden klingende Brummen des Tränkemeisters und Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass dies kein Alptraum, sondern die verfluchte Realität war.

Sie war wirklich hier im Büro des Schulleiters. Percy Weasley hatte sie wirklich soeben über den Klon unterrichtet. Hermine hatte wirklich zugestimmt bei dieser abstrusen Operation mitzuarbeiten, ohne zu wissen, dass ein beherzter Sprung vom Eulenturm wirklich die besserer Alternative gewesen wäre und ... sie war wirklich in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Wie peinlich!

„Es geht mir gut, danke", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, da keiner der Anwesenden nach ihrem Befinden fragte. Immerhin war hier soeben jemand Kollabiert! Sie hätte sich etwas brechen können.

Leider hatte sie das nicht. Und auch ihr Kopf schien zu funktionieren. Nach einem blitzschnellen, mentalen Check über alles Körperfunktionen stellte sie zu ihrem Bedauern fest, dass sie keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen hatte, die sie von diesem Auftrag ausschließen konnten.

Und Meeresfrüchte hatte es am Vortag gar nicht gegeben.

Nein, sie würde nicht kneifen und dieser Ausgeburt der Hölle die Genugtuung geben, auch wenn ihr die Alternative – der Sprung vom Eulenturm - in diesem Moment besonders verlockend erschien.

Eigentlich hatte sie je schon ahnen müssen. Nein, nicht diese dunklen Vorahnungen alà Sibyll Trelawney, die ständig von schrecklichen Ereignissen sabbelte, die dann doch nicht eintrafen. Eher dieses Gefühl am Morgen besser im Bett geblieben zu sein...

Sie hätte schon gleich nach dem Aufstehen feststellen müssen, dass dies kein guter Tag würde.

Ihre Haare hatten mal wieder an ein Vogelnest erinnert und es hatte trotz jeder Menge Zaubersprüche eine Ewigkeit gedauert bis sie wieder kämmbar waren. Dann wäre sie fast zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen, wo ihr der verfressene Ronald Weasley den letzten Pfannkuchen vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

Es hatte nur Pfefferminztee und Milch gegeben (und sie hasste beides!), da dank ihrer Verbesserung der Elfenrechte diese ihren freien Tag hatten und es keinen frischen Kürbissaft gab, dann die Sache mit Snape, der ihren tollen Vorschlag des 'Blitzschnellblitzblank' nicht zu würdigen gewusst hatte. Danach hatte sie sich ihre Schuluniform versaut, da sie Ginny beim Kesselreinigen geholfen hatte und sie hatte den Punktabzug kassiert.

Zum Mittag hatte es Eintopf gegeben. (Warum hatte sie sich noch Mal für Elfenrechte eingesetzt?) Und dann war dieses Scherze-Paket der Zwillinge angekommen und man hatte nicht vernünftig lernen können. Nicht, dass sie es sonst tun konnte, es nahm ja nie wirklich jemand Rücksicht auf ihre intellektuellen Bedürfnisse. Zur Krönung des Tage war das Memo gekommen...

Leider hatte sie keinen Zeitumkehrer mehr. So einen hätte sie nun wirklich gerne gehabt.

„Wenn dann soweit alles klar wäre, würde ich gerne wieder zurück. Im Büro wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Alles weitere wird Professor Dumbledore erklären. Viel Glück", verabschiedete sich Percy und verschwand im Kamin.

Hermine vermied es Snape anzusehen, vermutlich hätte sie ihm in einem hysterischen Anfall einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

Obwohl die Idee vermutlich gar nicht so übel war. Würde sie dafür Arrest bekommen?

Sie entschied sich rechtzeitig es doch nicht zu tun und streckte fordernd ihr Kinn in Richtung des Schulleiters, die nächsten Horrormeldungen erwartend. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden.

„Jemand ein Bonbon?", fragte Dumbledore und blickte auffordernd in die griesgrämigen Gesichter der neuen Agenten des Zaubereiministeriums, die kollektiv ihre Köpfe schüttelten. Na, dann nicht...

„Also gut. Ihr steigt morgen früh um Acht den fahrenden Ritter nach London. Euer Gepäck wird selbstverständlich schon vorab ins Holyday Inn gebracht, dort lasst ihr euch die Schlüssel für Zimmer dreiundsechzig geben, wo euch der Verbindungsmann erwartet, der euch über alles weitere informieren wird. Ich brauche nicht erwähnen, dass über dieses Unternehmen absolutes Stillschweigen herrschen muss. Wir wollen keine Gerüchte aufkommen lassen, was diesen Klon angeht. Die Zauberwelt würde nur in Hysterie verfallen und wir wissen ja nicht einmal genau, was uns erwartet. Ich soll euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Zaubern nur im allerschlimmsten Notfall erlaubt ist! Ihr dürft keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, damit der Klon keinen Verdacht schöpfen kann. Wenn er auch nur zum Teil die Fähigkeiten seines Erzeugers hat, spürt er jeden noch so kleinen Hauch von Magie sofort. Noch Fragen?"

Hermine zeigte auf und Dumbledore machte eine Geste mit der Hand, dass dies nicht nötig war.

„Was soll ich denn Ron und Harry sagen? Die werden sicher fragen wo ich bin." Ganz sicher war sie sich dessen nicht, die Jungs hatte zur Zeit alles mögliche im Kopf, aber sie musste für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet sein. Die anderen Mitschüler würden vermutlich nicht einmal bemerken, dass sie weg war.

„Das haben wir bedacht. Ich werde den Herren erklären, dass du kurzfristig ein einmaliges Sonderpraktikum für Hochbegabte an der Universität von Montevideo vorgesehen wurdest. Du wirst ab und zu einfach eine Eule schicken und keiner wird etwas bemerken."

Ja, das erschien selbst Hermine durchaus ein plausibler Grund, den ihre Freunde schlucken würden.

„Und was ist mit Professor Snape?"

„Ich habe wegen Ihnen einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und werde mich auf unbestimmte Zeit in die geschlossene Anstalt des St. Mungos begeben", erklärte dieser lapidar, obwohl ihre Frage sich eigentlich an Dumbledore gerichtet hatte.

Hermine lächelte dünn und nickte, auch das würden vermutlich alle Schüler glauben, worauf Snape sie noch ernster ansah.

„Das war ein Scherz, Miss Granger! Offiziell bin ich natürlich auf einem Fortbildungskurs für Professoren der Zaubertränkekunde."

Seit wann macht er Scherze? Das konnte ja heiter werden. Hermine Granger, Supertalent von Hogwarts, Jahrhundertbeste eben selbiger Schule und Severus Snape, griesgrämiger Lehrer und ehemaliger Todesser, als Spione unterwegs im Auftrag des Ministeriums. Die Kombination an sich war schon explosiv genug, was hatten die sich nur dabei gedacht?

Snape hüstelte kurz und hatte sofort wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines Arbeitgebers, der gerade dabei war in seiner Süßigkeitendose zu kramen.

„Ist noch etwas, Severus?"

„Allerdings. Wir wollten doch noch die Frage der Hierarchie klären."

„Hä?" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und vermutlich zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, entfleuchte der Intelligenzbestie Hogwarts ein Laut des Unverständnisses.

Wie war das noch mit den Tagen, an denen man besser im Bett bleiben sollte?

„Nicht jetzt, Severus", flüsterte Dumbledore verschwörerisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Doch, genau jetzt! Du wirst ihr erklären, dass ich das Sagen bei dieser Operation habe." Snape sah seine neue Mitstreiterin dabei nicht einmal an.

„Hey, Moment Mal!", begehrte Hermine auf. „Wenn schon, sind wir gleichberechtigte Partner bei dieser Operation! Da kann er mich ja gleich fesseln, knebeln und einsperren."

„Darf ich das?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Snape den Schulleiter an, doch der vergrub gerade seine Stirn in den Händen.

„Das fängt ja gut an", stöhnte er leise, überlegte kurz und richtete sich dann auf.

„Ihr werden zusammen Arbeiten, ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Du, Severus, wirst dir ihre Ratschläge anhören, was die Muggel angeht und sie beherzigen. Selbstverständlich hast du das Sagen bei dem Auftrag, aber selbstverständlich darfst du sie nicht fesseln, knebeln oder sonst etwas tun, was sie seelisch, körperlich oder geistig beeinträchtigen könnte. Klar soweit?"

„Schade", murmelte der Tränkemeister und Hermine schnaubte wütend.

„Ich bekomme wöchentlich einen Bericht und wehe ihr vertragt euch nicht!"

Was dann? Hermine wagte nicht es laut zu fragen. Würde er sie in einem See voller scharfer Lakritzschnapper versenken, oder Rictusempra anwenden?

Snape schien ähnlich wie sie zu denken, denn er hatte seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Dumbledore war jedoch erfahren genug, um zu wissen, was die Beiden dachten.

„Sonst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihre Beruflichen Aussichten auf das einer Hausmeisterin schrumpfen", meinte er freundlich zu Hermine und wendete sich dann an Snape, der das offensichtlich sehr amüsant fand.

„Und du Severus – wirst den Rest deiner Laufbahn in einer Sonderschule für Lernbehinderte Hexen und Zauberer arbeiten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja", beeilten sie die neuen Agenten zu bestätigen.

„Fein, noch jemand was Süßes? Ansonsten geht packen."

_Im nächsten Teil erfahrt ihr dann, was Snape über die Körpersprache der Muggel weiß, warum er seine Getränke geschüttelt und nicht gerührt zu sich nimmt - und warum Hermine schon wieder in Ohnmacht fällt... wenn ihr wollt..._.


	4. Chapter 4

Cynestra- Nein, ich denke dass er nicht weiß wer James Bond ist. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten in der FF entstammen allein meinem kranken Gehirn ;-)

Poetica Licentia- ROFL – äh ja, diese Antwort auf die gewisse Frage kommt vielleicht noch, so weit bin ich noch nicht.

Mionecoop- Ohhh ja – Die werden noch Spaß haben, vor allem Herminchen. Ich sag nur: Einkleiden, McDonalds, Friseur, Beate Uhse...

Tatze81 – gg Freu mich, dass du Spaß hast ;-) Einblicke in Mines Gedanken wird es noch genug geben.

Mortianna's Morgana – Heiter wird's, definitiv. Allerdings würden meine Hauptakteure vermutlich etwas anderes behaupten :-))))

**Teil 3 – London (und nicht Casablanca)**

„Dass ihr mir fleißig seid. Ronald, denk an deine Übungen für Verwandlung, versprich mir das - und Harry, du passt auf, dass er auch wirklich lernt."

Die jungen Männer sahen sich grinsend an und nickten, was in Hermine nur den Verdacht bestätigte, dass es hoffnungslos war ihnen Vernunft einzureden.

„Ich weiß noch nicht wie lange das Praktikum dauern wird, aber ich werde euch eine Eule schicken. Kommt ihr ohne mich klar?"

„Klar", antworteten Beide wie aus einem Mund und grinsten sich erneut an. Seltsamerweise beschlich Hermine nun auch noch das Gefühl, dass es den Beiden ganz recht war, dass sie verreiste.

„Grüßt Hagrid von mir und macht keine Unsinn, wenn ich nicht da bin. Und kümmert euch um Krummbein."

Noch einmal umarmte sie ihre Freunde, die schon einen leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bekamen und sie dann energisch in Richtung Ausgang schoben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen und eine gute Fahrt."

Das Portrait schloss sich hinter ihr und sie hätte schwören können, das erleichterte Aufatmen der Jungs zu hören.

Es war kurz vor Acht, sie hatte alles gepackt und ihren Zauberstab sicher in der Innentasche ihres Mantels. Wie versprochen war ihr Gepäck bereits am Abend vorher abgeholt worden und befand sich vermutlich schon im Hotel. Aufgeregt fuhr sie sich noch einmal durch die Haare und sah sich noch einmal kurz um. Hoffentlich ging alles gut und sie würde dies alles noch einmal wiedersehen.

Ein Stück weit vor den Toren des Schlosses, außerhalb der Sichtweite von Schülern und Lehrern, warteten bereits Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape auf sie, worauf Hermine erst einmal tief Luft holte.

So wollte er doch nicht allen ernstes durch die Londoner Innenstadt spazieren?

„Etwas Passenderes hätten Sie sich ja schon anziehen können", fauchte sie statt einer freundlichen Begrüßung und zeigte auf Snapes Outfit, welches sich in keiner Weise von dem Unterschied, was er sonst auch trug. Schwarze Hose, Gehrock und Umhang.

„An meiner Kleidung gibt es nichts auszusetzen."

„Nein, wenn wir die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen dort auf uns ziehen wollen, bestimmt nicht. Was wollen Sie denn sagen? Sie sind vom Set eines neuen Dracula-Films?"

Er schien nicht genau zu verstehen was sie so aufregte und auch nicht was ein Set, geschweige denn Ein Dracula-Film war, sondern richtete seinen empörten Blick auf Dumbledore, der daraufhin hüstelte und eine beschwichtigende Geste mit den Händen machte.

„Was unser verehrter Professor damit sagen will, meine liebe Miss Granger, ist, dass er keine entsprechende Kleidung besitzt. Dafür müssten sie schon Sorgen, wenn sie in London sind."

„Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht damit sagen", brüskierte sich Snape und schwieg dann beleidigt, während Hermine mit den Augen rollte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Entschloss erhob Dumbledore nun seinen Stab, worauf augenblicklich der fahrende Ritter erschien. Der Schulleiter wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Reise und drehte den Beiden dann einfach den Rücken zu.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie die Fahrt im fahrenden Ritter überhaupt heil überstanden hatten. Andauernd wurden sie durch die Gegend geschleudert, mussten sich die hämischen Kommentare eines Schrumpfkopfs anhören und wurden die ganze Zeit misstrauisch von dem Schaffner beobachtet, der eigentlich nur Aushilfe war. Ein älterer Zauberer mit schütterem Haar und fehlenden Zähnen, was Hermine zu der Annahme trieb, dass es sich hier um einen besonders unfähigen Zauberer handeln musste. Zahnersatz war leicht zu zaubern und Notfalls gab es Heiler, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatten.

„Durchgebrannt, eh?", stellte er gleich zu Anfang die absurdeste Frage überhaupt, worauf Hermine und Snape erst gar nicht antworteten, ihm das Fahrtgeld gaben und sich an den nächstbesten Bettpfosten festhielten, damit sie nicht durch den Bus purzelten, weil Ernie mal wieder einen Blitzstart riskierte.

Während der Fahrt über vermieden sie es miteinander zu reden, geschweige denn sich anzusehen. Zu ihrem Glück war der Bus wenigstens so gut wie leer, so dass sie sich weit genug auseinander stellen konnten.

Mit noch wackeligen Knien stieg Hermine als erstes aus dem fahrenden Ritter und blinzelte, nachdem sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.. Es war noch recht früh. Der Berufsverkehr schon fast vorbei und nur einige Passanten unterwegs, die nicht einmal bemerkten was sich da fast vor ihren Augen abspielte. Erst als der Bus wieder weg war, erkannte man die beiden Fahrgäste, die etwas verloren am Straßenrand standen und sich umsahen.

Das Holiday Inn befand sich direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite und Hermine war erleichtert, dass sie keinen längeren Fußweg mit dem doch leicht auffälligen Snape machen musste.

Der hatte wohl auch erkannt, dass sie gar nicht weit von ihrem Ziel entfernt waren und wollte die Straße überqueren, wurde jedoch im letzten Augenblick von ihr davon abgehalten sich von einem Taxi plätten zu lassen.

„Arschloch!" Brüllte der Fahrer, zeigte Snape den erhobenen Mittelfinger und fuhr wieder los, nachdem er wie ein Stuntman eine Vollbremsung riskiert hatte.

Wütend ging Snapes Hand zum Ärmel, (anscheinend wusste er doch etwas über Muggel und deren besondere Körpersprache) wo er seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte, doch Hermine hielt ihn noch einmal davon ab, etwas Dummes zu tun.

„Keine Zauberei", zischte sie ihm zu und deutete auf eine Ampel nicht weit von ihnen. „Da drüben. Die Lichtzeichen regeln den Verkehr und wenn wir das grüne Licht sehen, kommen wir herüber."

„Ich weiß, was eine Ampel ist!", schnarrte er zurück. „Halten sie mich für blöd?"

Um ein Haar hätte Hermine genickt, aber sie hielt sich dann doch zurück.

„Und warum rennen sie dann wie ein Geisteskranker über die Straße?"

Statt einer Antwort erhielt sie nur ein undefinierbares Schnauben.

Nachdem sie sicher die Straße überquert hatten, öffnete ihnen der farbige Türsteher die große verglaste Tür des Hotels und verzog keine Miene über das seltsame Aussehen der Gäste. Anscheinend war er gut geschult, oder hatte einfach schon zuviel Verrücktes in seinem Leben gesehen.

Sofort durchquerten sie zielstrebig die kleine Halle bis zur Rezeption und erneut war Hermine dankbar, dass sich keine Menschen in der Lobby befanden. So erregten sie wenigstens kein großes Aufsehen.

Der in einen grauen Anzug gekleidete, ältere Mann hinter dem Tresen, musterte kurz die Neuankömmlinge und ließ dann seinen Blick eine Sekunde länger als nötig auf den groß gewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Zauberer liegen, der seinem Blick keinen Moment auswich.

„Die Gothic-Messe findet im Four Seasons statt", bemerkte er wohlwollend und Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Lachen.

„Wir haben reserviert. Zimmer dreiundsechzig, bitte", lenkte sie aber dann doch den Hotelangestellten von Snape ab und er schaute erst einmal in seinem Computer nach.

„Ah, ja. Da ist es ja. Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits nach oben gebracht. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und den Fahrstuhl nehmen? Zweiter Stock und dann rechts. Die Formalitäten sind bereits erledigt. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier im Holyday Inn. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."

Er drückte Hermine eine Karte in die Hand und machte eine Geste nach rechts, wo sich einige Meter entfernt ein Aufzug befand.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen auch, was ein Aufzug ist?", flüsterte sie Snape zu, als er erst einmal vor den geöffneten Türen des Fahrstuhls stehen blieb und misstrauisch hinein sah. Sie fühlte förmlich die seltsamen Blicke des Mannes an der Rezeption und zog ihn dann einfach am Ärmel in den kleinen Raum.

„Mechanische Vorrichtung zur Personenbeförderung über mehrere Stockwerke hinweg", murmelte der Professor und beobachtete, wie Hermine zielsicher den richtigen Knopf betätigte.

Wenigstens schien er seine Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben, stellte sie erleichtert fest. Nur eine Minute später waren sie auch schon im zweiten Stock und Hermine fand das Zimmer auch sofort wie es ihr beschrieben worden war.

Eilig zog sie die Karte durch den automatischen Türöffner und drehte den Knauf. Nur so schnell wie möglich hinein und außer Sichtweite von irgendwelchen Muggeln, bevor noch jemand Snape mit seinem Cape sah.

„Ah, endlich!", schallte es ihr entgegen und ein junger, sehr schmächtiger Mann mit Hornbrille und Tweedjacke sprang ihr entgegen.

„Ich habe Sie schon erwartet, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Eine Erfrischung gefällig? In der kleinen Bar gibt es alles was das Herz begehrt, bitte bedienen Sie sich doch. Entschuldigen Sie meine Nervosität, ich lerne zum ersten Mal einen echten Zauberer und eine Hexe kennen.

Mein Name ist Wilbur Harrison, ich nehme mal an, Sie wurden bereits informiert? Ich bin hier um Ihnen die notwendigen Unterlagen auszuhändigen."

„Vielen Dank, Mister Harrison", murmelte Hermine und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich manche Beamte ähnelten. Auch dieser sprach ohne Pause und Unterbrechung, wie Percy.

„Wilbur, einfach nur Wilbur. Ach bin ja so aufgeregt!"

Snape ignorierte den eifrig auf und ab hüpfenden Mann einfach und musterte stirnrunzelnd den Inhalt des Kühlschranks, den der Beamte als 'Bar' tituliert hatte.

„Wilbur", wiederholte Hermine und schien dann erst zu bemerkten, dass Wilbur offensichtlich erwartete, dass sie sich auch vorstellten.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das hier ist Professor Snape, aber nennen sie mich einfach Hermine."

„Herzlich Willkommen!", rief Wilbur enthusiastisch und schüttelte heftig Hermines Hand, hüpfte dann einen 'Schritt weiter um auch Snapes Hand einfach zu ergreifen.

„Und wie darf ich Sie nennen?"

„Snape. Professor Snape.", brummte der Zaubertränkemeister ungnädig und sah streng auf Wilbur herunter, der gut einen Kopf kleiner war. Der ließ sofort die Hand los, als wäre sie eine heiße Kartoffel.

„Äh, ja. Sehr gut, sehr gut. Nun, ich habe hier die nötigen Unterlagen zu dem Fall 'Klon'. Weiterhin befinden sich in diesem Koffer hier", damit zeigte er auf eine große schwarze Aktentasche, „alle relevanten Papiere. Kreditkarten, Ausweise, Führerscheine. Hier in der Schublade ist auch ein Notebook, von dem sie sich in alle Behörden einloggen können."

Wilbur sah ein wenig skeptisch nach Snape, der sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte und diese kurz schüttelte, bevor er sie an sein Ohr hielt und noch einmal von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Ihre Wohnung befindet sich gleich hier in der Nähe und ist ab morgen bezugsbereit, solange muss ich Sie bitten mit diesem Zimmer vorlieb zu nehmen. Miss Winter, die Hausverwalterin erwartet Sie morgen, ich habe das bereits geregelt."

Snape hatte inzwischen wohl herausgefunden, wie man die Dose öffnet, denn Hermine erschrak heftig bei dem zischenden Geräusch und konnte sich ein Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen als sie sah, wie die dunkle Brühe an seinem Gehrock herunterlief.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor Snape?", fragte der junge Mann irritiert, aber der Zauberer würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern nahm sich gleich einen Stapel der Servietten, die auf dem Kühlschrank bereit lagen.

„Nun denn", Wilbur hatte sich den Aktenkoffer genommen und mit einem laute Geräusch schnappten die Verschlüsse unter seinen Fingern auf. „Hier drin sind ihre Pässe. Sie lauten auf die Namen Jane und Alexander Smith."

Hermine stutzte kurz und lache dann herzlich. „Ist ja lustig, die haben uns die gleichen Nachnamen gegeben. Haben Sie das gehört Professor?" Sie sah nicht nach hinten, da sie an den schabenden Geräuschen erkannte, dass dieser soeben versuchte sich die Cola von seiner Kleidung zu reiben, jedoch vernahm sie ein zustimmendes Murren.

„Ähem." Wilbur fummelte sich umständlich an seinem Hemdkragen herum, als sei dieser von einem Augenblick zum anderen drei Nummern zu eng geworden. „Das war durchaus beabsichtigt. Wir bekamen das so von ihrem Ministerium vorgegeben..." Er stockte, als würde es ihm schwer fallen die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig immer zwischen der Hexe und dem Zauberer hin und her. „Also, es war nicht meine Idee, das haben ihre und meine Regierung untereinander so ausgehandelt."

Noch einmal holte er Luft und stockte wieder, als der ihm äußerst unheimliche große Mann sich neben die nette junge Frau stellte, in der Hand immer noch die inzwischen nur noch halb volle Dose mit dem koffeinhaltigem Getränk.

„Dass man sie ... sozusagen... also, wie drücke ich das mal aus..."

Spuck's aus Wilbur, dachte Hermine und Snape sah ihn an, als wäre die unwürdigste Kreatur auf Erden. So fühlte sich Wilbur auch.

„Also, sie sind praktisch...miteinander..."

„Verwandt?", half Hermine ihm aus der offensichtlichen Erklärungsnot und Wilbur nickte heftig.

War doch gar nicht so schwer? Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm freundschaftlich den Kopf getätschelt, da er ihr schon ein wenig Leid tat.

„Da wir in einer Wohnung leben, vermute ich mal Vater und Tochter,", hakte sie vorsichtig nach, „oder Onkel und Nichte?"

Der Professor brummelte etwas Unverständliches und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Dose, als Wilbur den Kopf schüttelte und mit dünnem Stimmchen 'verheiratet' flüsterte.

Nur eine halbe Sekunde später starrte Wilbur in das völlig entsetzte Gesicht des Professors, dem die Limonade nun aus der Nase lief und Hermine...?

Nun , Hermine war soeben das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben in Ohnmacht gefallen.

_So, im nächsten Teil heißt es 'Einkaufen mit den Smiths'' - Erfahrt, warum wallende Umhänge auf Rolltreppen nicht praktisch sind, wie Hermine todesmutig Wollpullover mit Muster empfiehlt und warum sie immer noch Selbstmordgedanken hegt... falls ihr noch nicht die Nase voll habt..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fia-sama – **und dank des freundlichen Ansporns wie deiner, kommt die Fortsetzung auch regelmäßig ;-)

**Miss Vero** – vielen, lieben Dank für dein Lob! Und keine Bange, ich mach weiter – bisher ist meine Schreibwut ungebrochen.

**Cynestra **– °lach° Beim Essen und Trinken passiert weniger, aber warte mal auf Teil 6, da geht's nach Beate Uhse °diabolischgrins°

**Meli**- und ich könnte süchtig nach Kommentaren wie deinen werden :-))))

**Sepsis** – Äh, keine Ahnung mehr wie die Vornamen in dem gleichnamigen Film waren. Jane habe ich genommen, wegen Hermines zweiten Vornamen und Alexander, weil Alexander Severus ein römischer Kaiser war. Die Überschriften der Kapitel sind einfach aus Filmtiteln zusammengestellt, weil sie passend klingen °grins° - Haben aber nichts mit dem Inhalt der Filme zu tun. Was nicht heißt, dass ich mich aus manchen anderen Filmen schamlos bediene... °hust° Ich gerate schon wieder mal ins Schwafeln...

**Mortianna's Morgana** – Ja, ich weiß °ggg° Aber tun wir einfach mal so, als ob das nicht so wäre. Der ganze Kram hier ist eh OC und AU – dient lediglich als seelischer Ausgleich für eine andere story. Aber freut mich irre, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt ;-)

**Teil 4 – Mr. und Mrs. Smith**

„Sagen Sie mir, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum ist", keuchte Hermine, kurz nachdem sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und erneut in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers starren musste.

„Es ist ein Alptraum." 

Erleichtert schloss sie kurz wieder ihre Lider und zog eine Sekunde später misstrauisch eins davon wieder auf.

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, Mrs. Smith."

Ruckartig richtete setzte sie sich auf und sah sich in dem Hotelzimmer um. Wenigstens war man diesmal so fürsorglich gewesen und hatte sie auf eins der beiden Einzelbetten gelegt. Kein Alptraum – leider. Und Snape fand es wohl besonders witzig sie auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Oh, Sie verdammter..."

„Na, na, na, Mrs. Smith, Sie wissen doch wohl noch, was der liebe Albus uns gesagt hat? Keinen Streit! Was soll der gute Wilbur nur von uns denken?"

Wilbur? Ach ja, wo steckte der denn?

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando kam die gefragte Person aus dem angrenzenden Bad und hielt ein feuchtes Tuch in den Händen, welches er fürsorglich der neuen Mrs. Jane Smith reichte.

„Das war bestimmt seine Idee", knurrte Hermine und ausnahmsweise erntete sie von ihrem neuen Pseudo-Ehemann ein zustimmendes Nicken, denn er wusste sofort, dass Hermine den Schulleiter meinte. Dankbar nahm sie das feuchte Tuch entgegen und legte es in ihren Nacken.

Ärgerlich, sie war doch sonst nicht so labil!

„Nun, wenn dann soweit alles geklärt wäre...", stammelte Wilbur und deutet noch einmal auf die Unterlagen und den Koffer. „Sie haben alles was Sie benötigen. Sollte etwas fehlen, rufen Sie mich an, meine Nummer steht auf einer gesonderten Notrufliste. Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier in London. Hermine? Professor Snape? Oder besser: Mr. und Mrs. Smith?"

Winkend flüchtete der Beamte praktisch aus dem Hotelzimmer, in der die Luft plötzlich viel zu dünn für einen einfachen Regierungsangestellten wie ihn geworden war.

„Ich hasse solche Tage", stöhnte Hermine und warf sich einfach nach hinten auf das Bett. So langsam fing sie an, an Vorsehungen und Horoskope zu glauben. Ginny hatte ihr erst gestern beim Frühstück vorgelesen, dass sich ihr Leben bald von Grund auf ändern würde. Sie hatte nur gelächelt und es auf die Aussagen nichtsnutziger Astrologen geschoben, die immer derartig diffuse Angaben machten, damit man alles mögliche da hinein interpretieren konnte. 

Es war zu spät sich vom Eulenturm zu werfen, oder? Und der zweite Stock ihres Hotelzimmers war zu niedrig um eine hundertprozentige Erfolgschance zu haben, rechnete sie schnell aus. 

„Und was stand in Ihrem Horrorskop?", fragte sie, um die entstandene angespannte Stille zu überbrücken und um ansatzweise locker zu wirken. 

Skeptisch zog Snape eine Braue nach oben, setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett und fing an, in einem der bereit liegenden Ordner zu blättern.

„Wenn Sie diesen Schund meinen, der täglich im Tagespropheten gedruckt wird, dann muss ich sie enttäuschen. So etwas lese ich nicht."

„Sollten Sie aber. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall tun."

Er ignorierte ihr Murmeln, griff in den noch offen stehenden Aktenkoffer und sah sich nun die verschiedenen Kärtchen und Dokumente an.

„Visakarte", hörte man ihn flüstern, während er die Aufdrucke las, „Personalausweis, Führerschein." Er stockte und hielt die Karte für Hermine gut sichtbar in die Luft.

„Darf ich damit eins dieser Autos steuern?"

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall, werden Sie Auto fahren. London hat ein hervorragendes Nahverkehrssystem. So weit kommt das noch." 

Erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen und riss ihm förmlich die Fahrerlaubnis aus der Hand, um sie sofort wieder in den Koffer zu legen.

„Kein Auto", betonte sie nochmal energisch, als würde sie mit einem Kind reden.

„Also wirklich." Hermine sah ihn höhnisch Lächeln, als er gerade ein weiteres Dokument betrachtete. „Wir wollen doch nicht streiten liebste Jane, immerhin sind wir doch erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet."

Hermine nahm ihm die gefälschte Heiratsurkunde aus der Hand und hätte sie am liebsten zerrissen.

„Ja, reiten Sie auch noch darauf herum." Trotzdem las sie das verdammt gut nachgemachte Dokument, woraus hervorging, dass sie erst vor kurzem geheiratet hatten. 

„Wer immer das war, er wird dafür büßen", drohte sie und wertete Snapes Schweigen als stille Zustimmung.

„Zeigen Sie mal die Ausweise", bat sie und streckte auffordernd ihre Hand aus, doch er sah sie nur streng an und zog die Brauen drohend zusammen. 

„Bitte", setzte sie schnell hinterher und ärgerte sich, dass sie sich immer noch so von ihm einschüchtern ließ.

„Oh, ich bin schon einundzwanzig", freute sie sich. Wenigstens hatte man sie ein wenig älter gemacht, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. „Und sie", Hermine schaute auf den Pass ihres frisch gebackenen Gatten, „siebenunddreißig. Bei Merlins Ohrlappen, das glaubt doch kein Mensch."

„Ich muss schon bitten, Miss Granger. Sie darf man zwei Jahre Älter machen, aber mich keine zwei Jahr jünger?"

„Ach, das meine ich doch gar nicht", schimpfte sie und warf die Karten wieder in den Koffer. „Das wir verheiratet sind. Für wie blöd hält man die Muggel denn bitte im Zaubereiministerium?"

„Meinen Sie es macht mir Spaß? Vermutlich hält man mich für pädophil, wenn das rauskommt."

„Na, hören Sie mal, Professor Snape. Sooo jung bin ich nun auch nicht mehr", ärgerte sie sich. 

Warum ärgerte sie sich eigentlich? Ach, es war ja auch egal. Das würde sowieso alles schief gehen bei den Voraussetzungen.

„Gewöhnen Sie sich besser gleich an den Namen Smith", entgegnete er knurrig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass man mir das antun konnte."

„Ihnen? Und was ist mit mir? Wenn das Jemand erfährt glaubt man, ich hätte einen Vaterkomplex. Mr. Smith." Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihn gleich mit dem neuen und ach-so-ausgefallenen Namen anzusprechen.

„Sehen sie, klappt doch hervorragend." Hermine zog eine Grimasse und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett, den Koffer wohlweislich als sichtbare Trennung zwischen ihnen.

„Und was jetzt?", seufzte sie und betrachtete die Visakarte. Hoffentlich fragte man nicht nach Spesenquittungen. Immerhin hatten sie unbegrenzten Kredit, wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

„Wir sollten mir etwas zum Anziehen besorgen. Meine Kleidung ist verdreckt und wie sie ja so schön erwähnten, passt sie nicht so ganz in diese Umgebung."

So nett hatte sie das zwar nicht ausgedrückt, aber sie kam nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen. 

„Also gut, gehen wir einkaufen", sprang sie auf. Alles war besser als weiter Trübsal zu blasen.

Um ein wenig von London zu sehen, hatte Hermine darauf bestanden den Bus zu nehmen. Sie fanden sogar noch ein freies Plätzchen, aber Hermine fühlte sich seltsam beobachtet. Sie mussten aber auch ein komisches Paar abgeben. Der große, dünne Mann in Schwarz und die junge Frau. Um sich nicht ganz so Unwohl zu fühlen, hatte Hermine versucht ein Gespräch in Gang zu halten, aber Snape schien nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein. Er starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus und betrachtete die Umgebung.

„Wir sind da." Hermine war erleichtert als sie endlich Nichols erreicht hatten. Sie kannte das extravagante Geschäftshaus noch aus ihren Tagen mit ihren Eltern. Es war nicht ganz so berühmt wie Harrods, aber dafür umso exklusiver und wenn man schon eine unbegrenzte Kreditkarte hatte, war das Beste auch gut genug.

Das erste Hindernis traf sie dann in Form einer Rolltreppe, vor der Snape erst einmal stehen blieb und genau sah, wie die Stufen vor ihm auftauchten und weiter oben wieder verschwanden.

Fragend sah er auf Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre er nicht bereit diese Höllenmaschine zu betreten.

Inzwischen hatte sich, typisch britisch, eine Schlange hinter ihnen gebildet und Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Kommen Sie", flüsterte sie ihm zu, „einfach einen Schritt vor und fertig."

Hinter ihnen wurden schon kritische Stimmen laut und beherzt gab Hermine ihrem Lehrer einen kräftigen Schubs, der ihn auf die gleitende Stufe katapultierte. Es ging auch gut – bis sich sein Umhang in dem Metall verfing und oben angekommen, unaufhaltsam in dem Schlitz verschwand, in dem auch die Stufen verschwanden. 

Einen kräftigen Ruck später war das Cape dann nur noch knöchellang und Hermine bekam den berüchtigten 'ich-hab-es-doch-gewusst'-Blick zu spüren. Sie schwor sich, nur noch das Treppenhaus zu benutzen.

„Wie wäre es damit?", fragte sie ihren Professor und zeigte auf eine Reihe dunkler Markenanzüge. Steif, britisch und altmodisch. Das war doch sicher genau das, was ihm gefallen sollte.

„Hm", war sein einziger Kommentar und drehte einen Kleiderständer, an dem verschiedene Hemden hingen. Allerdings nicht, um sich selbige anzusehen, sondern weil er es offensichtlich interessant fand, wie es sich drehte.

„Oder wie wäre es damit?" Hermine wurde mutiger und zeigte ihm einen grauen Tweedanzug, kramte ein helles Hemd und eine einfarbige Krawatte dazu heraus und hielt es zueinander, so dass er die Farbkombination sehen konnte. Sie kam sich unglaublich couragiert vor ihm etwas Helles zu zeigen, aber er machte wieder nur 'hm' und betrachtete einen Ständer mit Melonen.

Ängstlich zog sie ihn von den schrecklichen Hüten weg. Mit so etwas würde sie sich nicht mit ihm auf die Straße wagen und zeigte ihm eine Auswahl netter Wollpullover mit V-Ausschnitt, die sogar teilweise Muster hatten. Für Hermine kam es vor wie ein Sakrileg, aber wer nicht wagt...

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Jetzt hatte sich auch noch ein Verkäufer zu ihnen gesellt, etwas, was Hermine eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

„Nein danke, wir..."

„Was könnten Sie mir empfehlen?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft über die rüde Unterbrechung seitens des Professors, aber wenn er sich unbedingt lächerlich machen wollte, dann bitte. 

Der Verkäufer, ein junger Mann im modernen Designeranzug und noch modernerem Haarschnitt sah sich Snape lange an und nickte dann zuversichtlich. 

„Nun, das kommt darauf an, nach was Sie suchen. Für welche Gelegenheit?"

„Wir brauchen nichts, da..." Versuchte Hermine erneut Snape vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren, aber er unterbrach sie schon wieder.

„Eine komplette Ausstattung für jede Gelegenheit."

Schmollend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. 

Das Lächeln des Verkäufers verbreiterte sich.

„Sie sind nicht von hier, oder? Ich sehe so etwas sofort. Besuchen Sie die Gothicmesse? Haben Sie ihr Gepäck auf dem Flughafen verloren? Das ist mir auch schon einmal passiert, als ich..."

„Guter Mann, ich möchte nicht von Ihnen unterhalten, sondern eingekleidet werden."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen", nickte der Verkäufer begeistert und bat Snape ihm zu folgen. 

Hermine stand noch eine Weile verloren herum und hoffte, dass der Professor sich wenigstens einmal nach ihr umsehen würde, aber er tat es nicht.

Gut, wenn er es so wollte. Während die Herren damit beschäftigt waren nach Kleidung zu suchen, hatte sie sich in das Restaurant im fünften Stock begeben und dort einen Kakao bestellt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber sie war kurz davor gewesen einzuschlafen. Ihr dritter Kakao war bereits kalt und sie rührte lustlos darin herum. Auf der Toilette war sie auch schon gewesen und sie hatte es aufgegeben zum Eingang zu sehen und zu warten.

Es war bestimmt schon bald Mittag und das Restaurant füllte sich zusehendes mit Besuchern, Touristen und Käufern. Die Preise waren zwar üppig, aber da sie sich über Geld keine Sorgen machen mussten war es ihr egal. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach Glück und er war wieder in einer Rolltreppe hängen geblieben. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien die Vorstellung wie sein Umhang ihn langsam aber sicher erwürgte, während hinter ihm die Schlange der Muggel immer länger und länger wurde...

Sie schob ihre Tasse von sich weg und stützte ihr Kinn auf eine Hand. Diese Warterei war schrecklich. So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Und wer wusste schon, was dieser Verkäufer ihrem Professor nun alles andrehte? 

Vermutlich alles, was teuer war und was dem Zauberer gefiel. Sie sah ihn praktisch vor sich in Frack und Zylinder. Und was, wenn er zur Tarnung etwas Auffälliges wollte? Die Idee von einem bunten Hawaiihemd und ebensolchen Shorts, aus dem dünne, blasse und haarige Beine in Sandalen hervorschauten, streifte flüchtig ihr inneres Auge und ließ sie erschauern. Nein, dafür war das Wetter hier in London nicht geeignet. So vernünftig schätzte sie ihn dann doch ein. Da war der Gedanke an einen Beerdigungsanzug mit Melone noch erträglicher. 

Vermutlich hätte er auch gleich in seinem Schulaufzug bleiben können. Immerhin war ja Gothicmesse.

Wenn sie sich doch wenigstens etwas zu lesen mitgenommen hätte. Leider passten ihre üblichen Bücher beim besten Willen nicht in ihre Handtasche und Magie war leider verboten. So ein Pech aber auch. Ob sie es einfach in der Buchabteilung versuchen sollte? Aber sie hatte Snape ja gesagt, dass sie hier auf ihn warten würde, also verschob sie ihren Einfall auf später und trommelte gelangweilt mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie in der Zwischenzeit einfach etwas Essen? Sie wollte nach der Speisekarte greifen, aber sie war so hastig gewesen, dass diese ihr aus den Fingern rutschte und unter den Tisch segelte. 

Sie bückte sich danach und sah, nachdem sie die Karte endlich unter dem Tisch hervor gezogen hatte, plötzlich ein Beinpaar neben sich. Elegante, moderne Lederschuhe und eine schwarze, schlichte, aber qualitativ hochwertige Jeans – ihr Blick wanderte höher und ihr drohte beinahe das Herz stehen zu bleiben. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf , stieß mit dem Hinterkopf an die Tischplatte und starrte ihren Tränkelehrer an, während sie sich die wachsende Beule an ihrem Kopf rieb.

War der Schlag zu heftig gewesen? Gehirnerschütterung? Delirium?

Das war unglaublich! Wenn sie das Gesicht und die Haare nicht erkannt hätte, hätte sie nicht glauben wollen, dass dies Snape war. Wenigstens war er seinen Farben treu geblieben. Über dem dünnen, anthrazitfarbigen Rolli trug er eine schwarzen Lederblazer. Erneut fragte sie sich, ob ihre Verletzung das Sehvermögen beeinträchtigte.

„Ich ...äh..." Ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu, während er ihr auffordernd zwei große Tüten in die Arme drückte, in der sich vermutlich die alte Kleidung befand.

„Der Rest wird direkt ins Hotel geliefert. Kommen Sie, angeblich brauche ich noch einen anderen Haarschnitt. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber anscheinend ist der jetzige zu auffällig. Außerdem habe ich Hunger. Wo gibt es denn diese Hamburger, von denen ihre Mitschüler immer reden?"

Er schwenkte eine Visitenkarte, die ihm offensichtlich von dem Verkäufer gegeben worden war, in der Hand und deutete ihr zu folgen. Sprachlos und mit den Tüten unter ihren Armen stolperte Hermine hinter ihm her und fragte sich das nicht erste Mal, warum sie überhaupt mitgekommen war.

In ihr reifte die Überzeugung, dass der zweite Stock auch ausreichen musste sich umzubringen. Sollten sie jemals das Hotel wieder erreichen, würde sie es gleich ausprobieren. 

_Welche geheimen Mordpläne schmiedet Hermine? Wird Snape noch zum Friseur gehen? Und warum feiert das Kollegium in Hogwarts demnächst eine Party? Dies und mehr im nächsten Teil, der da heißen wird „Schulmädchenreport" - Falls ihr immer noch Interesse habt..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Nun, das mit den Haaren klärt sich beim nächsten Mal. Aber mich freut, dass dir bis jetzt meine kleine Story noch gefällt ;-)

**Cynestra** - Was er von Hamburgern hält, erfährst du ja mehr oder wneiger in diesem Kapitel. Obwohl die nur am Rand erwähnt werden ;-) Danke für dein FB!

**Mionecoop-** Das mit dem Vorlesen hat was für sich. Ich hab sie meinem Sohn vorgelesen und der hat sich abgerollt - obwohl er Snape nicht ausstehen kann. Auf jeden Fall freu ich mich tierisch, dass es dir gefällt!

**Sevana-** Hoffentlich hat sich die Vorfreude auch gelohnt gg Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**Tatze81**- Oh, Hermine wird noch eine Weile an ihren Selbstmordgedanken hängen, das kann ich definitv versprechen lol Liebe Grüße

**Sepsis **- Na ja, immerhin sind die inkognito in London, da tut man Einiges um nicht aufzufallen. Aber egal wie Snape sich äußerlich verändert - drinnen bleibt er der Alte, versprochen!

**-Lord of Slytherin**- Wow - äh rotwerd Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, außer: DANKE!

**Teil 5 – Schulmädchenreport**

Snape wirkte für ihren Geschmack viel zu vergnügt. Definitiv zu vergnügt. Sie fielen dank seiner, zugegebenermaßen, ausgesprochen gut gewählten Kleidung nicht mehr so auf, aber da sich sein zerrissener Umhang nun in einer der Tüten befand und keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr darstellte, hatte er einen plötzlichen Faible für Rolltreppen entwickelt und war erst einmal alle herunter, dann wieder herauf und wieder herunter gefahren.

„Jetzt reicht's!", schimpfte sie schwitzend und hielt ihn mit ihrem Ausbruch ab, noch einmal herauf zu fahren. Diese Tüten waren hinderlich und wogen dazu auch noch einiges. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten Hunger?"

_Sie_ hatte inzwischen Hunger, immerhin verbrauchte sie ja Kalorien durch das Schleppen seiner Tonnen schweren Altkleidung. Und sie empfand es auch nicht als höflich, dass sie diese tragen musste. Eigentlich war sie als Beraterin mitgekommen und nicht als Lastenträger. Dumbledore hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er nichts tun durfte, was sie seelisch, körperlich und geistig schaden könnte.

Und jetzt gerade fühlte sie sich seelisch, geistig und körperlich geschädigt.

Wenigstens schien sie ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er einen Hamburger probieren wollte. Wo er das aufgeschnappt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Vermutlich spionierte er heimlich den Schülern hinterher.

Der nächste Schnellimbiss mit schottisch klingendem Namen und amerikanischer Herkunft war nicht weit entfernt und erleichtert warf sie die Tüten in eine Ecke, als sie sich einen Platz im Ernährungshimmel Heranwachsender ergattert hatte.

„Sie wissen schon, dass diese Dinger ungesund sind, oder?" Misstrauisch beäugte sie eine knappe Stunde später ihren Lehrer, der genussvoll seinen letzten Burger verdrückte, nachdem er sich einmal durch das Sortiment gegessen hatte. Wobei er sorgsam jedes Mal das einzig vernünftige Lebensmittel, die Gurke, von den labbrigen Brötchen entfernt hatte.

Neidvoll musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er es sich wenigstens leisten konnte, so schlank wie er war. Ihr kniff schon die Jeans, wenn sie nur das Wort 'Hamburger' in den Mund nahm. Deshalb hatte sie sich auch nur einen Salat geholt und sabbernd zusehen müssen, wie er sich die Cholesterinbomben einverleibte.

Es war schon unverschämt genug von ihm gewesen nicht ein einziges Mal zu kleckern. Wenn sie sich an ihre ersten Begegnungen mit den Kalorienträgern erinnerte, hatte sie immer ausgesehen, wie ein Kleinkind nach den ersten selbstständigen Essversuchen. Missmutig beobachtete sie, wie er auch den letzten Brocken in den Mund schob und zu überlegen schien, ob noch etwas in den Magen passte.

Das war es doch! Sie würde ihn mit fetten, ungesunden Essen vollstopfen und seine Arterien erledigten dann den Rest. Eine saubere und effektive Art ihn loszuwerden. Niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen und sie hatte ein Problem weniger...

„Darf ich fragen, an was Sie denken?"

Ach, jetzt redete er auf einmal wieder mit ihr? Oder es war ihm einfach ihr dümmliches Grinsen aufgefallen, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie man ihm schnellstmöglich zu einem Herzinfarkt verhalf?

„Nichts Besonders", entgegnete sie, „ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Auftrag hier nicht all zu lange dauern wird."

Wenn sie allein daran dachte, was sie innerhalb dieses halben Tages alles hätte lernen können.

„Wir sind gerade Mal ein paar Stunden hier, was erwarten Sie? Dass der Klon uns winkend entgegen rennt und schreit 'hallo, hier bin ich'?"

Ja, das wäre wirklich schön, aber rein rechnerisch standen die Chancen gleich Null.

„Oder hatten Sie noch etwas Dringendes vor? Ihrem Busenfreund Weasley mal wieder die Hausaufgaben machen? Potter bei irgendwelchen haarsträubenden Unternehmungen helfen, oder ihre Lehrer zur Verzweiflung bringen?"

Woher wusste er das mit Ron?

„Die meisten Lehrer sind mit meinen Leistungen sehr zufrieden", stellte sie schnippisch klar.

„Die meisten meiner Kollegen haben auch Angst vor Ihnen."

Hatte Sie das soeben richtig verstanden?

„Das...das...das ist nicht wahr!", stotterte sie empört. „McGonagall schätzt mich und meine Leistungen. Sprout ist begeistert über meine Erfolge bei der Aufzucht der seltenen

cæremonia mimosa und will das in einem Fachbuch veröffentlichen und Professor Flitwick meint, ich wäre ein Naturtalent."

„Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie aufs Neue, „denken Sie mal nach. Bereits in der dritten Klasse haben sie es geschafft einen Fingerhut in eine Eule zu verwandeln, die auch noch Post tauglich war. Allein für so einen Zauber brauchen andere Hexen einen Universitätsabschluss. Die arme Minerva war wochenlang fertig mit den Nerven, da sie nicht wusste, ob es ihnen nicht eines Tages vor ihr gelingen wird den Stein-zu-Gold Zauber zu schaffen, den bisher nur ganz drei Magier in der Geschichte der Zauberei vollbracht haben und an dem sie seit ihrer Kindheit arbeitet."

Hermine piekste mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck in den Resten ihre Salats.

„Das habe ich in der Fünften geschafft, aber ich wollte es nicht an die große Glocke hängen."

„Sehen Sie, was ich meine? Binns, zum Beispiel, war eines Tages völlig konsterniert, weil Sie mit ihm eine Diskussion über die Hexenaufstände im dreizehnten Jahrhundert angefangen haben. Er stand kurz davor ins Licht zu treten. Nur mit Mühe konnte Dumbledore ihn davon abhalten endgültig zu sterben."

„Er hat aber auch die Tatsachen verdreht. Die Hexe Annemarie war nicht die eigentliche Anführerin der Aufstände, sondern ihre Zwillingsschwester Marianne. Das ist ein eindeutiger Übersetzungsfehler und wurde nur nicht in den Lehrbüchern korrigiert."

Warum lächelte er denn plötzlich so komisch? Snape hatte nicht zu lächeln. Er lächelte nie! Es sei denn höhnisch, sarkastisch, ironisch, anzüglich, zynisch, bitter, spöttisch, gequält oder aus Schadenfreude (A/N: An dieser Stelle brach das Synonym-System der Autorin zusammen).

Hermine fand es irritierend.

„Und was mit Septima? Die hatte sich krank gemeldet, nachdem Sie ihr drei Formeln in Arithmantik präsentierten, die die Theorie der Einmaligkeit des..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich schreibe an einer Abhandlung darüber. Gut, ich gebe zu, Professor Vector war ein wenig schockiert."

„Nicht zu vergessen, die arme Pomona. Sie haben sie letztes Halloween im Kürbiswettwachsen besiegt. Das hat seit ihrem Eintritt ins Schulleben noch niemand geschafft. Und sollte ich noch Aurora Sinistra erwähnen? Niemand kennt ihr Geheimnis, außer Ihnen."

„Was ich wiederum nicht verstehen kann, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie ein Vampir ist! Außerdem werde ich das niemandem verraten." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, sie war ein wenig exzentrisch, aber ihr machte das Lernen nun einmal Freude und Lehrer waren letztendlich auch nur Hexen, Zauberer, Geister, oder Halbwesen, die durfte man unter Umständen auch auf Fehler hinweisen.

„Glauben sie mir. Das Kollegium wird eine Party veranstalten, wenn Sie fort sind."

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie etwa auch Angst vor mir?", grinste Hermine hämisch.

„Überschätzen Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger, oder sollte ich Misses Smith sagen? Sie vergessen, dass ich einst als Doppelagent in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft war. Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst."

Hermine vertiefte ihr Lächeln und zeigte ihm die Reihe ihrer nun gut sitzenden neuen Zähne.

„Oh doch, das haben Sie. Sie waren erschrocken, als Dumbledore androhte Sie an eine Schule für lernbehinderte Hexen und Zauberer zu schicken, wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten."

Das Lächeln verschwand trotzdem nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

„Sie verwechseln Angst mit Abscheu. Ich hasse es dreihundertmal das Gleiche zum erzählen, bis auch der letzte Dummkopf es verstanden hat. Aber wenn wir schon bei persönlichen Dingen sind: Wovor haben Sie Angst?"

Vor Ihnen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, aber das sprach sie nicht laut aus.

„Davor, dass ich mich gleich vergesse und eine unerfreuliche Karriere als Hausmeisterin anstreben darf."

Da, er lächelte immer noch. Und Hermine gestand sich ein, dass ihr das noch viel mehr Angst machte.

Inzwischen war der Laden so voll geworden, dass sie sich kaum mehr ungestört unterhalten konnten.

„Wir sollten anfangen uns mit Vornamen anzureden", bemerkte Snape mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. „Aber wenn wir die Tarnung durchziehen wollen, muss das leider sein. Ich glaube es sieht ein wenig seltsam aus, wenn ein verheiratetes Paar sich mit Nachnamen anspricht."

Hermine gab ihm Recht, aber es erschien ihr fast unvorstellbar.

„Nur für die Zeit dieser Aktion, damit wir uns verstehen.", fügte er noch hinzu, als sie vorsichtig nickte.

„Also? _Jane_? Ich habe da immer noch die Adresse dieses Friseurs, weißt du wo das ist?"

„Aber ja doch, _Alexander_. Keine drei U-Bahnstationen von hier."

Zu Hermines Leidwesen mussten sie schon wieder eine Rolltreppe nehmen, an denen er nun sichtlichen Spaß zu haben schien. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, die sich mit den sperrigen Tüten immer wieder anrempeln lassen musste. U-Bahnen waren zwar praktisch, aber lagen leider unter der Erde und waren gut besucht.

Friseur. Ausgerechnet Snape, dessen Haare vermutlich in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Conditioner, geschweige denn eine Schere gesehen hatten.

Wie wollte er das bitte allen bei seiner Rückkehr erklären? Sie konnte ihn sich nicht einmal anders vorstellen, als mit den langen, strähnigen Haaren.

Ihr Lehrer hatte gefälligst so zu bleiben wie er war. Allein diese Kleidung. Unverschämterweise stand es ihm sogar und machte ihn...attraktiver? Hermine, reiß dich zusammen, mahnte sie sich und sah auf die Schalttafel, wann die nächste Bahn kommen würde.

Sie hatten Glück, es waren nur drei Minuten. Hoffentlich stellte er sich nicht wieder so an wie beim Aufzug oder der Rolltreppe. Sie stellte die Tüten ab und überlegte einen Moment, ob sie die Sachen nicht einfach 'vergessen' sollte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch Glück und sie würden gestohlen. Demonstrativ stellte sie sich einen Meter weiter weg. Die Diebstahlrate war ja recht hoch.

Leider hatte Fortuna wohl gerade anderes zu tun, als sich um leidgeprüfte Agenten der Zauberwelt zu kümmern, denn die Tüten standen nach drei Minuten immer noch an Ort und Stelle und die Bahn fuhr ein.

„Vergiss meine Sachen nicht, Jane", flötete Snape übertrieben freundlich. Murrend packte sich Hermine die Taschen und boxte sich durch die aus- und einsteigende Menge.

Vor U-Bahnen schien er auf jeden Fall keine Hemmungen zu haben, denn er stieg zielstrebig ein.

Komischerweise schien er trotz des veränderten Aussehens immer noch diesen seltsamen 'Macht-Platz-jetzt-komm-ich' Effekt zu haben. Während Hermine fast überrannt wurde, machte man Snape automatisch den Weg frei.

Die drei Stationen waren schnell geschafft und sie war erleichtert als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren. Sie mochte die Katakomben nicht wirklich, auch wenn es eine sehr effektive Art der Fortbewegung war. Prüfend sah sie sich um, als sie die Station verlassen hatten und erinnerte sich dann wo sie lang mussten. Zwei Querstraßen weiter musste der Friseurladen sein, dessen Adresse Snape von dem Verkäufer bekommen hatte.

Die Gegend hatte sie noch anders in Erinnerung. Einige Bars und Sex-Shops reihten sich dort aneinander, wo früher kleine Souvenierläden gewesen waren. Diverse Graffitis zierten die einstmals einfarbigen Mauern der Häuser und Müll stapelte sich auf den Bürgersteigen. Unsicher sah sie sich um und erkannte erst auf den zweiten Blick den gesuchten Friseur.

'Chez Jaquez' stand in Neonreklame über der breiten Fensterfront. Drinnen frisierte eine sehr hipp gestylte Angestellte mit tiefsitzender Hüftjeans und mehreren Piercings im Gesicht eine Kundin, ansonsten schien in dem Geschäft nicht viel los zu sein.

'Termine nur nach Absprache' stand als Hinweis auf dem Eingang und Hermine rollte die Augen. Dann konnte sie gleich wieder zurück ins Hotel. Vermutlich war das auch besser so, die Gegend sah nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus.

Snape ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken und betrat einfach das Geschäft, worauf sich die Friseuse mit gelangweiltem Blick nach ihnen umsah.

„Jack?", rief sie nach weiter hinten und ruckte mit dem Kopf, was wohl soviel bedeuten sollte, wie: 'Nehmen Sie doch Platz'

Natürlich setzten sie sich nicht. Snape vermutlich, weil er die Geste nicht verstand und Hermine, weil sie sich sicher, dass sie eh gleich wieder gehen würden.

Aus der Richtung, in die die Angestellte gerufen hatte, hörte man ein unwirsches Geplapper mit leicht französischem Akzent, ein leichtes Poltern und dann tauchte hinter einem grellgelben Plastikvorhang Jack auf.

„'errgott chéri, was 'aben die denn mit dir gem'acht? Warst du auf Expedition am pôle Sud? C'est incroyable." Die näselnde Stimme mit dem französischen Akzent näherte sich in ein Traum aus Pink in Form eines hautengen Overalls und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

So schlimm waren ihre Haare doch nun auch wieder nicht...

_Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr wissen wollt, ob Jack den Angriff auf Snapes Haare überleben wird? Und was zum Teufel macht der Professor bei Beate Uhse? Dies und mehr in meinem persönlichen Lieblingsteil: „Einmal Hölle und zurück" _


	7. Chapter 7

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Ich hoffe, du kannst mir nach diesem Kapitel noch verzeihen! °duck°

**Sepsis** - Ich mag seine Haare ja auch (eigentlich) und ich verspreche, er sieht wieder aus, wie der Alte, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückgeht!

**-Lord of Slytherin-** Hoffentlich war deine Vorfreude berechtigt °Nägelkau°

**Cynestra** - Nun, eigentlich ist Hermine recht introvertiert, da ist es kein Wunder, dass sie noch so einige Ausagen erst einmal auf sich bezieht °gg°

**Tatze81** - Ich hoffe, die Aussichten haben sich auch gelohnt ;-) ?

**Fia sama** - °lol° Noch eine Handtasche und wir haben das Drama, Baby? Nein, nicht ganz, ich mach ihn nur ein wenig interessanter für unschuldige Hogwartsschülerinnen. Keine Panik, er bleibt unser kleiner Stinkstiefel und bekommt sein altes Aussehen zurück °schwör°

**Mionecoop** – Oh, das wäre ja mal erfreulich als Späteinsteiger in dies Fandom eine Idee gehabt zu haben, die neu ist °gg° Hoffe,du hast Spaß an meinem Lieblingsteil.

**Teil 6 – Einmal Hölle und Zurück**

Erst als Jack sie erreicht hatte und ungefragt in die schwarze Mähne ihres Lehrers griff, wurde Hermine klar, dass sie gar nicht gemeint gewesen war.

Allerdings fürchtete sie nun ernsthaft um das Leben des offensichtlich homosexuellen Haardesigners, der mit tadelndem Blick an den schwarzen Strähnen zupfte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die Szenerie, bereit rechtzeitig einzugreifen, sollte die Gesundheit dieses Muggel wirklich auf dem Spiel stehen.

Jack war ein Mann, auch wenn seine Kleidung das Gegenteil behauptete, und vermutlich hatte er die fünfzig bereits überschritten, was man an den kleinen Fältchen um die Augen gut erkennen konnte. Er trug seine offensichtlich blond gefärbten Haare modisch kurz, mit langen Koteletten an den Seiten, die sich zu einem dünnen Bart unter seinem Kinn vereinigten. Braun gebrannt gab das natürlich einen derben Kontrast, wenn man mal von dem grell pinkfarbigen Stoff absah, der die Figur dominierte.

Er war etwas größer als Hermine und relativ schlank, bis auf einen kleinen Bauchansatz, den der eng anliegende Overall leider nicht kaschierte.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er auch nach ihrer sekundenschnellen Musterung immer noch am Leben war, aber Snape hatte sich bisher noch keinen Millimeter gerührt, vermutlich überlegte er noch welche grausame Todesart passend war.

„Wir wollen nur einen Termin machen", wagte Hermine nun einzuwerfen, um die Situation zu retten und todesmutig den Professor aus dieser Gefahrenzone zu ziehen.

Pinky, wie sie ihn heimlich taufte, sah einmal kurz um Snape herum, musterte Hermine einmal abschätzig von oben bis unten und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nischt nö'tig. Marc hat misch schon informiert."

Marc? Wer war Marc? Vielleicht der Verkäufer von Nichols?

„'erzchen, so lass isch disch natürlich nischt wieder auf die Stra'ße", wendete Pinky sich erneut an ihren Pseudo-Ehemann und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern.

„Be'linda! Mein Werk'zeusch."

Belinda ließ von ihrer Kundin ab und schob einen kleinen Wagen zu Jack herüber, in dem sich allerlei Friseurkram befand. Scheren, Bürsten, Kämme, Klammern. Eben alles, was man auch normalerweise in so einer Kiste vor fand. Dann machte sich die Angestellte Kaugummi kauend wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre Tüten abgestellt und fühlte sich deplatziert. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Jack angefangen hatten an Snapes Jacke zu zerren. Sie schloss die Augen. Was jetzt passierte lag wohl nicht mehr in ihrer Macht.

Sie sah schon die Schlagzeile vor sich: Friseur von Pitbull angefallen (das Zaubereiministerium würde diesen Übergriff natürlich vertuschen), doch als sie keine Schmerzensschreie hörte, öffnete sie die Lider wieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, weil ihr die Lederjacke entgegen flog.

„'alt das mal so lan'ge."

Das alles wurde zu einem realen Alptraum. Wenn sie an Karma geglaubt hätte, hätte sie es auf Verfehlungen in ihrem früheren Leben schieben können.

Innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden waren ihre beruflichen Aussichten auf das einer Hausmeisterin geschrumpft, war verheiratet worden, wurde als Lastenesel missbraucht und nun auch noch als lebender Kleiderständer.

Sie hing die Lederjacke an einen der dafür vorgesehenen Haken, schob die Tüten unter einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Sie fühlte sich nur noch unendlich müde.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht einmischen und hoffte inständig, Jack würde Snape die gleiche Frisur wie ihm verpassen, das würde 'Alexander' recht geschehen und sie würde wieder an so etwas wie übergeordnete Gerechtigkeit glauben.

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und beobachtete das Geschehen. Energisch hatte Pinky ihren Lehrer in einen der Stühle gedrückt und wuschelte schon wieder in dessen Haaren herum, drehte den Professor auf den Stuhl in verschiedene Richtungen und schüttelte immer wieder entsetzt den Kopf.

„Was mach isch nur mit Dir? Es muss etwas sein, was deinen dunklen Typ unterschtreischt, a'ber trotzdem klassisch ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen Dar'ling, Jack kriegt das schon wieder 'in. Wenn wir fertisch sind, bist du ein neu'er Mensch."

Jack nahm einen durchsichtigen Plastikumhang und drapierte diesen sorgfältig um den Professor herum, der sich immer noch nicht einmal gewehrt hatte. Stand er vielleicht doch unter Schock?

„Cappuccino, Latte Macchiato, Espresso, oder Prosecco?"

Hermine zeigte Zähne und grinste in sich hinein. Nein, sie würde ihm nicht helfen, damit musste er allein klar kommen.

„Nur ein Haarschnitt." Es war das erste was Snape in diesem Laden gesagt hatte und Hermine gluckste zufrieden.

„Ah, ein Mann fürs We'sentlische. Isch liebe so et'was. Du hast völlig Rescht, diese ganze Koffe'in und Alko'ol ist schlescht für den Teint." Jack schien begeistert zu sein und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie Snape nicht wenigstens einen kleine Wink geben sollte, dass Jack auf dem besten Weg war sich zu verlieben.

Nö...

Lächelnd nahm sie sich eine der bereit liegenden Zeitschriften und beschloss erst wieder hinzusehen, wenn das Endergebnis feststand. Es ärgerte sie zwar, dass man ihr keinen Kaffee angeboten hatte aber den konnte sie verschmerzen, wenn sie an das Desaster dachte, was unweigerlich kommen würde.

Sie musste weggenickt sein. Die leise Geräuschkulisse von Jacks unaufhörlichen Geplapper und den üblichen Geräuschen, wie fließendem Wasser, klackernden Scheren und säuselndem Fön, hatte sie wohl eingelullt.

Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? Den Professor konnte sie nicht sehen, denn Jack stand zwischen ihm und ihr, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, was er angestellt hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte er nun einen hellblonden Bürstenschnitt, wünschte sie schadenfroh und gähnte herzhaft.

„Chéri, 'ast du mal überlegt diese gött'lischen Augen mit etwas Kajal zu betonen? Und isch empfehle dir ein wenig Puder, 'ier und 'ier" Hermine konnte zwar nicht sehen, aber erahnen, dass Pinky irgendwelche Stellen in Snapes Gesicht meinte, „um ein wenig die Na'se zu kaschieren." Ein heiseres, anzügliches Kichern untermalte Jacks Ausführungen. „Du kennst ja das Schprischwort: An der der Na'se eines Mannes..."

Hermine biss sich auf den Finger um nicht loszuschreien vor Lachen. Hatte Snape da eine Eroberung gemacht? Sie würde auf die Geheimhaltung pfeifen und ihn den Rest seines Lebens damit erpressen.

Sie konnte reich werden, wenn sie das an den Tagespropheten verkaufte. Eine durchaus akzeptable Möglichkeit, sollte sie doch als Hausmeisterin enden.

Jack trat einen Schritt beiseite, seufzte und vergrub noch einmal seine Hände in dem nun deutlich gekürzten Haaren.

„Ein wenig mehr Pflege, Schnuckelschen, du solltest sie nie wieder so ver'nachlässigen."

Er entfernte die Plastikfolie und klatsche entzückt in die Hände während Snape ein kleines Nicken von sich gab, als wäre er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Viel konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, aber dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und stand auf.

Ein unartikuliertes Röcheln entfloh ihrer Kehle und sie hörte das begeisterte Brabbeln des Friseurs.

„'at Jack da ein Wunder vollbrascht, oder 'at er nischt?", flötete er mit stolz geschweller Brust und auch Belinda nickte kurz laut schmatzend in seine Richtung. „Sieht cool aus, Alter."

Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte etwas Schreckliches erwartet. Etwas gruseliges, oder lächerliches, aber das sah einfach... gut aus.

Jack hatte die vorderen Haare auf Länge der Ohren gekürzt, im Nacken jedoch länger gelassen. Einige der schwarzen Strähnen lagen ihm dafür nun auf der Stirn und gaben dem Ganzen etwas Verwegenes.

Das war so nicht geplant. Es hatte nicht so ... perfekt auszusehen. Er sollte hässlich, zerknittert und furchteinflößend aussehen. Letzteres tat er zwar immer noch, aber auf eine Weise die Hermine nicht erwartet hatte. Er wirkte um Jahre jünger und der Schnitt passte hervorragend zu seinem schmalen Gesicht. Das war nicht Snape, das war irgendwas anderes, aber nicht ihr Professor.

Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen...

Jack wischte noch ein paar imaginäre Haare von den Schultern seines Kunden, obwohl Hermine den Verdacht hatte, dass er nichts weiter an ihm herum fummeln wollte und half ihm dann in die Jacke.

Sie wollte augenblicklich zurück ins Hotel. Man konnte doch bequem mit dem Aufzug aufs Dach und sich von dort aus herunter werfen? Sicher ist sicher.

„Zahl du, _Jane_. Ich warte draußen."

Sprachlos, mit offenem Mund, sah sie zu wie sich Snape mit einem Händedruck von Jack verabschiedete und sie nicht einmal ansah, während er das Geschäft verließ.

Irritiert sah sie ihm nach und riss sich dann zusammen.

„Was macht das?"

„'ach, eigentlisch dürfte isch gar kein Geld dafür ver'langen", seufzte Pinky theatralisch, klimperte mit seinen nachgefärbten Wimpern und nannte ihr eine halbe Sekunde später eine, selbst für Londoner Verhältnisse, horrrende Summe.

Hermine zahlte anstandslos und gab noch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Immerhin musste sie ein gebrochenes Herz zurücklassen. Es dauerte auch, bis sie mit ihren sperrigen Taschen die Tür passiert hatte, da weder Jack noch Belinda es für nötig befanden ihr diese aufzuhalten und sah sich nach Snape um, doch der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Bei allen Bergtrollen, was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt? Sie sah die Straße auf und ab, doch keine Spur von dem Tränkemeister.

Einer Eingebung folgend, wendete sie sich in die Richtung, in der die U-Bahnstation lag und ging ein paar Schritte, als sie im nächsten Schaufenster eine Bewegung sah und ihr Blick kurz nach links flog. Er war doch nicht etwa...?

Ihr Augen öffneten sich weit vor Entsetzen und ihr Mund klappte zum wiederholten Mal auf, um eine Weile so zu bleiben. Sie flehte zu allen bekannten Heiligen, dass sie einfach einer Fatamorgana erlegen war, aber dann erkannte sie erneut die Bewegung hinter der Scheibe und war sich nun sicher, dass er da drin war.

Es handelte sich um ein Geschäft mit eindeutig zweideutigen Gebrauchsgegenständen, welche unter dem Markennamen einer bekannten deutschen Frau vertrieben wurden. Im Fenster waren lediglich harmlose Dinge ausgestellt, wie Mittel gegen Impotenz, etwas Wäsche und Lektüre, aber sie wusste, was sie drinnen erwartete. Zumindest hatte sie schon davon gehört.

Unentschlossen stand sie nun vor die Tür und haderte mit sich selbst. Sollte sie warten bis man ihn mit einem Herzinfarkt heraus trug, oder sollte sie ihn davor retten einem Schlaganfall zu erliegen?

Würde man ihr dann die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben? Aber diesen furchtbaren Laden wollte sie auch nicht betreten. Nach einigen Sekunden hartnäckigen Abwägens entschloss sie sich, den Herzinfarkt doch besser durch Arterienverkalkung geschehen zu lassen, als durch Schock und beherzt schob sie sich und die Tüten durch die schmale Eingangstür.

Erschrocken kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als sie sich von einer Reihe monströsen Dildos umzingelt sah. „Proff...Alexander?", quiekte sie eingeschüchtert und hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war und er bereits tot in der Ecke eines Pornoladens lag.

Die Schlagzeile wollte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Mutig entschloss sie sich ihre schüchtern geschlossenen Augen wieder zu öffnen und die Monströsitäten zu ignorieren.

Hinter einem Verkaufstresen saß ein schmuddelig aussehender junger Kerl mit Glatze, der sie abschätzig musterte. Sofort verschwand Hermine hinter dem nächsten Regal um den anzüglichen Blicken zu entgehen und die Leiche ihres Professors zu bergen.

In ihrer Hektik lief sie gegen einen Ständer mit Kondomen, aus dem sofort eine Lage bunter Gummis aller Geschmacksrichtungen fiel. Sie ließ ihre Taschen fallen, sammelte die kleinen Packungen ein und stopfte sie eilig wieder zurück in den Ständer.

Wo steckte Snape denn nur?

Hinter dem nächsten Regal stapelten sich die Videos auf der einen und diverse Hilfsmittel auf der anderen Seite, doch auch hier war keine Spur des Lehrers. Einer Eingebung folgend folgte sie dem Schild, welches sie zur Reizwäsche führte, aber auch dort war nichts zu sehen, außer einem kleinen, alten Mann, der sich durch die Lack und Lederware wühlte. Angewidert stolperte sie zurück und stieß erneut gegen einen Ständer mit Handschellen, Halsbändern, Peitschen und Ketten in allen Größen. Hastig versuchte sie die scheppernden Teile mit der Hand zu beruhigen, damit sie nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Sie war in der Hölle! Das musste es sein. Sie war gestorben und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, so wie Binns. Nur, dass sie gleich im Hades gelandet war. Da, das war der Beweis, hier die Folterwerkzeuge und einen Meter weiter grinste sie schon der Teufel persönlich in Form eines solchen auf einen Phallusartigen Gegenstand überzogenen Kondoms an.

„Hilfe", piepste sie panisch.

„Was machst du denn da", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme tadeln und war sich nun hundertprozentig Sicher in der ewigen Verdammnis zu sein. „Schau dir das mal an, die verkaufen Nashornpulver, ein guter Ersatz für Drachenschuppenmehl. Wir sollten einige Pakete davon mitnehmen. Sprout jammert mir schon seit Monaten die Ohren voll, dass sie ein besseres Aufzuchtmittel für Alraunen benötigt."

„Hhhhhh", stöhnte Hermine und griff nach dem Professor, da ihre Knie nachgaben.

„Was ist denn los, du bist ganz blass? Jetzt fall nicht schon wieder in Ohnmacht, das wird langsam lästig."

Lästig? Wenigstens brachte sie seine tadelnde Stimme wieder zur Vernunft und die aufsteigende Empörung tat den Rest um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken.

„Äh, das ist kein echtes Pulver, das ist nur irgendein Dreck, den man den Leuten verkauft um...um..um..." Ach du liebe Güte, wie sollte sie DAS nun erklären?

_Jemand an der Aufklärung interessiert? Was ist das Geheimnis von Snapes Zauberstab und wer gewinnt das Fernsehduell? Schaltet auch beim nächsten Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt „Die Leiden der Hermine Granger" _


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen lieben Dank für euer nettes Feedback – bin leider im Zeitdruck und kann nicht einzeln darauf eingehen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuesten Teil!_

**Teil 7 – Die Leiden der Hermine Granger**

„Sucht ihr was Bestimmtes?" Der Kahlkopf rettete Hermine vor der Erklärungsnot und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ist das nun echtes Nashornpulver, oder ist es das nicht?", herrschte Snape den jungen Mann an und blickte fragend auf ihn herunter.

Na prima, dann konnte der gleich erklären wofür man das brauchte und sie ließ die später die Überreste des Kerls verschwinden. So etwas zählte sicher als Notfall und erlaubte den Einsatz von Magie.

„Näää, das ist nich' echt. Tierschutz und so, weißt schon. Wo liegt'n das Problem, Alter? Geht er nich' mehr hoch, oder biste zu schnell?"

Oh, das würde eine Riesensauerei geben. Hoffentlich klappte der Blitzschnellblitzblank-Zauber auch an Regalen und Wänden. Blut hinterließ so schlecht entfernbare Flecken.

Snape starrte auf den haarlosen Menschen herab und Hermine glaubte zu erkennen, dass er ein wenig ratlos wirkte. Der Typ hatte aber auch ein Glück, vermutlich würde er nie erfahren wie nah er dem Ende gewesen war.

Sie zupfte vorsichtig am Ärmel ihres Professors und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber der schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Wovon sprechen Sie da?"

Oh-oh, es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Na von deinem Zauberstab, Alter. Ey, is' kein Problem, kommt schon mal vor, dass er nich' richtig funzt."

Hermine kämpfte mit der herannahenden Ohnmacht und schwankte zwischen nervösem Kichern und hysterischem Schreikrampf. Sie solle sich bald für etwas entscheiden, denn die Miene ihres neuen Gatten verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„Woher wissen Sie von meinem Zauberstab?" Seine Stimme war drohend herabgesunken und sie gab keinen Penny mehr für das Leben des Glatzkopfs.

„Is' ja schon gut, ich werd's ja nich' gleich weiter erzählen. Willste nu' das Zeug oder nich'?"

Wütend drückte Snape die Packung dem Ladeninhaber in die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verkaufen sie Ihr gefälschtes Zeug jemand anderem, guten Tag."

Damit packte er Hermine an der Schulter und schob sie vor sich her Richtung Ausgang.

„Dann lass dir von deiner Kleinen mal ordentlich einen Blasen, dann klingelt's vielleicht auch wieder", rief der kahlköpfige Mensch ihnen noch hinterher.

„So eine Unverschämtheit, dafür hätte ich ihn Schnecken schlucken lassen müssen", schimpfte Snape als sie wieder draußen waren und Hermine am liebsten vor Erleichterung geheult hätte.

Wenigstens war er mit ihr einer Meinung, dass die letzte Bemerkung die größte Frechheit überhaupt war und verteidigte ihre Ehre.

„Gefälschtes Nashornpulver zu verkaufen. So etwas sollte verboten werden."

Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen...

Aber er hatte Recht. Und es sollte verboten werden, dass unschuldige Schülerinnen auf derartige Expeditionen mit ihren Lehrern geschickt werden. Am Besten, sie strich diese Episode aus ihrem Gedächtnis und schwor sich Oblivate anzuwenden, wenn sie erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts war.

„Woher weiß dieser Muggel über meinen Zauberstab Bescheid?"

Hermine am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Das wäre doch ein Titel für eine Soap. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es das schon gewesen wäre. Aber nein, der Professor musste ja weiter darauf herum hacken.

„Er weiß natürlich nichts darüber", beruhigte sie ihn. „Er meinte...rhm...", räusperte sie sich und rollte Bedeutungsvoll mit ihren Augen. „Du weißt schon..._den anderen Zauberstab_."

Seine Brauen hatten sich fragend zusammengezogen, aber dann schlich sich so etwas wie Erkenntnis auf seine Züge.

„Du meinst..."

„Ja."

„Und Muggel benutzen Nashornpulver für..."

„Ja."

Sie war sicher schon so rot wie Sprouts Killertomaten.

„Und die letzte Bemerkung bedeutete was genau?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen", piepste sie. In letzter Zeit hatte sie wirklich ein Problem mit ihrer klaren Aussprache.

„Ich bring ihn um", grollte Snape und Hermine schaffte es mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht – und das der Taschen-, ihn davon abzuhalten das Geschäft wieder zu betreten.

„Keine Zauberei, keine Aufmerksamkeit und kein Mord!", brachte sie ihn zur Besinnung.

Na endlich war er wieder der Alte. Er war äußerlich vielleicht zu einem neuen Zauberer mutiert, aber da drinnen war wenigstens noch der alte Snape.

„Was dachtest du denn, was das für ein Laden ist?" Trotz der ernsten Situation konnte Hermine die Situationskomik nicht leugnen.

„Ach was weiß ich denn? Ein medizinisches Fachgeschäft. Bei der Anzahl körperlicher Ersatzteile...

* * *

„Mister und Misses Smith! Ich hätte Sie um ein Haar nicht wiedererkannt", beeilte sich der Portier ihres Hotels zu versichern als sie endlich wieder im Holyday Inn angekommen waren.

Sah man ihr diesen katastrophalen Tag so sehr an? Hermine strich sich über die Haare und glaubte förmlich zu sehen, wie der Hotelangestellte sie bedauerte. Vermutlich sah sie völlig fertig aus.

„Steht Ihnen ausgesprochen gut, Mr. Smith."

Ach, verdammt, er meinte Snape! Erschöpft nickte sie in die Richtung des Portiers. Sie wollte nur noch sterben. Gleich nachdem sie ein Kilo Kopfschmerztabletten geschluckt hatte.

„Ihre Lieferung vom Nichols ist übrigens auch schon eingetroffen", rief der Hotelangestellte ihnen noch hinterher.

Im Zimmer angekommen, musste sie erst einmal mühsam über diverse Taschen, Tüten und Schachteln steigen, die sich in dem Raum stapelten.

„DAS nennst du eine Grundausstattung?", stöhnte Hermine entsetzt und warf die stofflichen Überreste des alten Snapes in den Schrank. Die neue Variante ihres Lehrers winkte nur gelangweilt und begann damit, die Unterlagen aus dem Zimmersafe zu holen.

„Am Besten, du lässt einfach alles eingepackt. Morgen muss das ganze Zeug in die neue Wohnung."

Hinter seinem Rücken streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie war völlig fertig. Das würde sie alles Dumbledore erzählen, aber erst nach ihrem Sprung vom Dach des Hotels und nachdem sie sich etwas ausgeruht hatte.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, gab es im Jahr 1979, also das vermutlich Geburtsjahr unseres Klons, an die 60.000(i) Geburten hier und im näheren Umfeld."

„1979? Ich wusste nicht, dass er so jung ist", stellte Hermine erschrocken fest. Er war gerade mal ein Jahr älter als sie selbst. „Und 60.000? Wie sollen wir das bitte schaffen?"

„Ein wenig mehr Mitdenken wäre wohl nicht zuviel verlangt", bemerkte Snape trocken. „Ausschlussverfahren. Vermutlich sind in etwa die Hälfte männlichen Geschlechts. Einige werden nicht überlebt haben. Dann schließen wir die mit ausländischer Staatsbürgerschaft aus, sowie zu der Zeit verheiratete Frauen. Riddle hat sich bestimmt keine Frau mit intaktem Familienleben ausgesucht, das reduziert den Kreis der Verdächtigen erheblich."

„Und was, wenn er schon längst aus London weggezogen ist?"

„Das wird er nicht. Er ist die perfekte Kopie seines Erschaffers und weiß mit Sicherheit um seine Fähigkeiten. Außerdem müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort ihn instruiert hat, für den Fall seines Todes. Er ist sicher noch hier, denn von hier gibt es den einfachsten Zugang zur Zauberwelt. Bestimmt plant er schon irgendetwas. Er kann nicht so einfach einmarschieren, das würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Nein, er ist hier und lauert auf seine Gelegenheit."

Seufzend war Hermine aufgestanden und herüber zu der kleinen Kommode gegangen. Sie zog das Notebook aus der Schublade verband sich mit dem Internet.

Sichtlich interessiert beobachtete Snape sie dabei, wie sie einiges in das seltsame Gerät eingab.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich grenze die Verdächtigen ein", meinte sie lapidar. Endlich kam sie sich mal nützlich vor.

„Geburtsregister von 1979. Was meinst du welche Monate in Frage kommen?"

„Er war in Juni 1978 hier in London."

Hermine rechnete kurz und gab alles in das elektronische Gerät ein.

„Ich berücksichtige auch die Möglichkeiten von Frühgeburten. Sicher ist sicher."

„Darf ich es versuchen?" Neugierig hatte er ihr über die Schulter gesehen und Hermine schob ihm bereitwillig den Laptop herüber.

„Natürlich."

Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte sie ihm, was genau er machen musste und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Bett. So war er wenigstens beschäftigt und hielt den Mund, während sie sich ein wenig Ausruhen konnte.

Sie hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als sie einen erstickten Fluch hörte.

Was war denn nun schon wieder?

„Es ist alles weg."

Hermine grinste. Ja, die Tücken der Technik. Alptraum aller Computerfreaks der Welt. Vermutlich hatte er nur eine falsche Taste gedrückt.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Gar nichts, ich wollte einige Eingaben machen und plötzlich war alles schwarz."

„Oh je", stöhnte sie gespielt.

„Oh je? Was bedeutet das? Du solltest anfangen dich so auszudrücken, dass ich es verstehe."

„Du hast die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert."

Demonstrativ rückte Snape von dem Gerät weg und beäugte es misstrauisch, während Hermine anfing zu Kichern. Vielleicht sollte sie doch noch warten mit ihrem Sprung. Es gab Situationen, die es wert waren zu überleben.

Ächzend stand sie wieder auf. Schlafen würde sie vermutlich heute nicht mehr und nahm ihm das Notebook weg.

„Vielleicht lässt du das mich doch besser machen. Schau doch einfach ein wenig fern. Bis ich hier fertig bin, kann es dauern."

„Warum sollte ich in die Ferne schauen? Die Aussicht hier ist alles andere als angenehm."

„Ich meine den Fernseher." Hermine deutete auf das eckige Gerät an der Wand.

„Darüber habe ich gelesen. Ein elektronisches Bildbeobachtungsprogramm."

Hermine gab ihm die Fernbedienung und hoffte, dass er nun wenigstens ein wenig beschäftigt war.

Er drückte auf den Knopf und sofort sprang der Fernseher an.

„_Sie möchten auch im Alter noch aktiv und gesund sein?"_

„Na hören Sie! So alt bin ich doch noch gar nicht. Frechheit."

„_Sie sind nervös, reizbar und ihre Nerven liegen blank?"_

Snape war aufgesprungen und starrte den Fernseher empört an.

„_Sind sie unkonzentriert und depressiv?"_

„Jetzt reicht's aber!", donnerte der Professor, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab, den Fernseher von der Wand zu reißen. „Er hat damit angefangen!" Sein Finger zeigte zum Fernseher.

„Prof...äh...Alexander, das ist nur Werbung!"

Im Hintergrund plapperte der Mann im Bildschirm einfach weiter und erzählte etwas von einem wunderbaren Medikament, während Hermine aka Jane, Severus aka Alexander erklärte was Werbung bedeutete.

* * *

_Die Titanic, vietnamesiche Kampfraupen, Schafe, Sumoringer und Handarbeiten in einem Kapitel? Geht nicht? Geht doch – im nächsten Teil, der da heißen wird „__**Monsterhouse**__"_

(i) Trotz Recherchen ist es mir nicht gelungen die echte Anzahl an Geburten des Jahres 1979 in London zu ermitteln. Somit habe ich lediglich geschätzt – man möge mir das verzeihen!


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry für die Verzögerung – irgendwie spinnt mein Internet ein wenig - dafür ist der Teil ein wenig länger ;-) 1000Dank für eure lieben Kommentare, bevor meine Verbindung wieder abschmiert lass ich sie diesmal unkommentiert. Viel Spaß!_

**Teil 8 – Monsterhouse**

Es war schon spät. Snape zappte seit geraumer Zeit zwischen den Programmen hin und her und Hermine hatte es endlich geschafft, die Zahl der potentiellen Voldiklons auf ein akzeptables Minimum zu bringen. Immerhin hatten sie nur noch zweihundertundneun junge Männer im engeren Kreis.

„Sollen wir alphabetisch vorgehen?", fragte sie in Snapes Richtung, aber der antwortete nur mit einem energischen 'schschsch'.

„Was schaust du dir denn da an?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Film heißt, aber es geht um die Jungfernfahrt eines großen Schiffes, was den Atlantik in Rekordzeit überqueren will."

„Ich habe aber Hunger", maulte sie.

„Und ich werde diesen Film zu Ende sehen." Er hörte sich nicht so an, als er er einen weiteren Einspruch duldete.

„Soll ich dir sagen wie es ausgeht?", lächelte Hermine gemein und Snapes Kopf ruckte zu ihr herüber.

„Es geht doch nicht unter, oder?"

„Die Titanic ist doch unsinkbar." Doch Snape schien die Ironie in ihren Worten nicht zu verstehen.

„Gut, dass hat der Mann mit dem Bart auch gerade gesagt. Und ich hasse es, wenn man mir das Ende voraussagt."

Brummelnd schaltete sie das Notebook aus und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich würde aber gerne etwas Essen gehen."

Snape ignorierte sie einfach und Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Jack und Rose werden ein Paar. Die Titanic rammt einen Eisberg, dabei wird die komplette Seite aufgeschlitzt und sie geht unter. Es gibt nicht genug Rettungsboote für alle. Die Beiden können sich retten, aber Jack erfriert im Eismeer und Rose überlebt. Und die Kapelle spielt bis zum bitteren Ende."

Trotz des drohenden Ausdrucks in seinem Gesicht, konnte sich Hermine ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die sie einem Mann seines Alters gar nicht zugetraut hätte, war er aufgesprungen und gefährlich nah an sie herangetreten.

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte?", zischte er wütend und Hermine nickte.

„Schule für lernbehinderte Hexen und Zauberer."

* * *

Gut, er hatte am Abend nicht die beste Laune gehabt, aber Hermine war es dafür umso besser gegangen. Ihre Konversation war auf ihre Bestellung beim Essen im Restaurant des Hotels zusammen geschrumpft und Hermine schöpfte wieder so etwas wie Zuversicht.

Auch der Rest des Tages verlief in einer eher schweigsamen Atmosphäre und Hermine war früh schlafen gegangen. Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie ein Zimmer mit weit auseinander stehenden Einzelbetten, so dass es ihr auch nicht peinlich war mit ihrem Professor in einem Raum zu schlafen. Sie stellte sich das Ganzen einfach wie einen Campingausflug vor und die Ereignisse hatten ihr Übriges getan, dass sie hundemüde gewesen war.

Der Morgen begann so Wortkarg wie der Abend geendet hatte und Hermine ließ die Sachen zu der angegeben Adresse bringen, die sie von Wilbur bekommen hatten. Eigentlich hätte sie sich zu gerne in die Arbeit gestürzt, denn je eher sie anfangen würden, desto eher hatte sie vermutlich den Voldiklon gefunden. Was dann mit diesem Geschehen würde, wusste sie allerdings noch nicht.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück machten sie sich auf ihre neue Wohnung zu begutachten. Es war wirklich nicht sehr weit entfernt und da Snape ja nun tatsächlich menschlich aussah, machte es Hermine auch nichts aus, die Strecke zu Fuß hinter sich zu bringen.

Ein wenig neugierig war sie schon auf das neue Domizil, welches zumindest für eine Weile ihr neues Zuhause sein würde. Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja auch Glück und erwischen den Klon gleich beim ersten Versuch, immerhin standen die Chancen 209:1.

Sie erreichten die Straße nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch und Hermine konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an den herrlichen alten Häusern. Es grenzte an ein Wunder wie man es geschafft hatte ihnen eine Wohnung in so einer begehrten Gegend zu besorgen, aber darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken.

Das Haus mit der Nummer 19 unterschied sich nicht von den anderen. Seufzend betrachtete Hermine die klassische Fassade, während Snape anscheinend nichts dafür übrig hatte. Er kontrollierte die Adresse und klingelte energisch an der Haustür.

Zunächst hörte man nichts, dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Kläffen und schließlich die Stimme einer älteren Frau, die ihren Hund beruhigte.

„Edwina, sei still, das sind unsere neuen Mieter."

Snape trat vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück, als sich schon die Tür öffnete und ein kleines, schwarzes Etwas aus der Gattung Canis lupus familiaris ihnen geifernd entgegen schoss.

„Ohhhh, da seid ihr ja endlich!"

Hermine, die inzwischen näher gekommen war, während sie die vietnamesische Kampfraupe? -ihr fiel auch bei genauer Überlegung nicht die Rasse ein- im Auge behielt, hatte für einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst, als sie auch schon an einen gigantischen Busen gedrückt und um ein Haar erstickt wurde.

„Herzchen, ich freue mich ja so euch kennen zu lernen. Der gute Wilbur hat euch ja schon angekündigt."

„Hat er das?", meine der neue Mr. Smith skeptisch und wich zurück, bevor die alte Dame mit dem Umfang eines japanischen Sumoringers noch auf die Idee kam ihn auch zu zerquetschen, wobei er die tibetansiche Schrumpfdogge? Edwina übersah, die bellend und quietschend protestierte, als er ihr auf beinahe auf den Schwanz trat. Zumindest nahm er das an, denn so richtig erkennen konnte man das nicht und da das eine Ende des fusseligen Caniden Geräusche von sich gab, war dies die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung.

Hermine hatte immer noch etwas unter dem Sauerstoffmangel zu leiden und erkannte erst auf dem zweiten Blick eine Frau, die die sechzig sicher schon überschritten hatte, was ihre Körperkräfte aber nicht zu beeinträchtigen schien.

„Miss Winters?"

„Ach wie dumm von mir, Liebchen. Natürlich – ich bin Walburga Winters, eure Vermieterin, aber nennt mich Walli, das tun alle meine Schäfchen."

„Hier gibt es auch Schafe?" Snape sah sich fragend um. Das erklärte vielleicht den Hund.

„Ein Mann mit Humor, wie wunderbar." Walli gab dem immer noch ein wenig fragend aussehenden Professor einen derben Klaps auf die Schulter.

Edwina war inzwischen dazu übergegangen an Snapes Bein hochzuspringen und Walli schickte ihre Mundwinkel von einem Ohr zum anderen, was dem breiten Gesicht einen angsterregenden Ausdruck gab.

„Sie mag dich schon, ist das nicht herrlich?"

Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die ältere Dame vielleicht irgendwelche verbotenen Substanzen genommen hatte und errechnete in ihrem schlauen Kopf die Überlebenschancen des Hundes aus, wenn dieser weiter an dem Hosenbein ihres Lehrers zerrte.

„Netter Hund", versuchte sie die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern, wovon Walli allerdings nichts zu bemerken schien, denn sie grinste ihre neuen Opfer – äh Mieter – an, so dass Hermine sich unweigerlich fragte, wen von ihnen sie als erstes Fressen wollte.

Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu dem undefinierbaren Fellknäuel herunter, welches ihre Aktion mit einem dumpfen Knurren quittierte, worauf sie zurück zuckte und ihre Kontaktaufnahme einstellte.

„Ja, wirklich, ein netter Hund", lächelte Snape dafür jetzt mit einem leicht süffisanten Unterton in der Stimme, der Walli ebenfalls entging, denn der bellende Wischmops schmiegte sich nun förmlich an sein Bein und bettelte um seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermine war klar, dass es um die Intelligenz der Tiere nicht so gut bestellt war und beschloss großzügig das Verhalten des Tieres damit zu entschuldigen, während sich Walli nun ungefragt bei ihr einhakte und ihre Hand tätschelte.

„Kommt doch rein und seht euch erst einmal euer neues Domizil an. Wir nennen uns hier alle beim Vornamen, das ist persönlicher. Leider hat mir Wilbur gar nicht verraten wie eure Vornamen sind."

Während sie Hermine ins Haus zerrte folgte Snape in sicherem Abstand zu der Vermieterin.

„Wie heißt du denn, meine Süße?"

„Her...Jane", stotterte Hermine und sah sich unsicher nach dem Professor um, der aber schwer mit dem Mikrowerwolf beschäftigt war, der immer noch an seinem Bein klebte und etwas Schwierigkeiten beim Gehen verursachte.

„Und du, mein Schöner?"

Snape schien sich nicht angesprochen zu fühlen und richtete seinen Blick erst nach einem auffordernden Räuspern auf die Vermieterin.

„Alexander", knurrte er griesgrämig zurück und schüttelte den Flohteppich von seinem Bein ab.

„Was für ein starker Name für einen stattlichen Mann", säuselte Walli und Hermine musste sich beherrschen nicht loszuprusten.

Im Haus zeigte ihnen Walli erst einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum, bot ihnen einen Tee an, den sie höflich ablehnten und dann ihre eigene Wohnung, die Hermine gefährlich an Umbriges Büro erinnerte. Überall stand Nippes herum. Unzählige Bilder von hässlichen, kleinen Hunden hangen an den Wänden. Die Gardinen schienen selbst gehäkelt zu sein, genau wie die Überwürfe auf dem Sofa, die Kissenbezüge, die Decke in Edwinas Körbchen, die Topflappen in der Küche, sogar die Untersetzer der Topfpflanzen und die Tagesdecke in Wallis Schlafzimmer.

„Sehr – ähm - interessant", murmelte Snape mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck und Hermine bewunderte ihn für soviel Selbstbeherrschung.

„Und jetzt zeige ich euch euer kleines Liebesnest", kicherte Walli fröhlich und Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Gleich die Treppe herauf, die erste Tür links ist das Apartment. Genau das Richtige für ein jung verheiratetes Ehepaar."

Hermine immer noch fest in ihrem Arm eingeklemmt, stampfte Walburga die Holztreppe hinauf, die unter ihrem Gewicht gefährlich knarzte.

„Ganz schön alt, das Haus", meinte der Professor nicht sehr galant, doch Walli schien das nicht zum stören, denn sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz der Treppe um und lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Keine Angst, mein Jungchen. Das Haus mag alt sein, aber die Apartments sind erst letztes Jahr renoviert und gut isoliert worden."

Sie tätschelte seinen Arm, ohne Hermine loszulassen und blinzelte verschwörerisch.

„Die alte Walli war ja auch mal jung."

Vielleicht war gerade jetzt doch ein guter Moment zu sterben, dachte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen. Wie peinlich konnte es denn bitte noch werden?

„Sie sind doch nicht alt, Miss Winters."

Nein, im Vergleich zu Dumbledore war Walli vermutlich im besten Alter. Bei Merlins verkrüppeltem Fußnagel, seit wann war Snape überhaupt so höflich? So sehr es sich Hermine auch wünschte, ohne Zauberstab in der Hand, glückte der 'ich-löse-mich-in-Luft-auf'' Zauber einfach nicht.

„Du kleiner Charmeur", zwitscherte die grauhaarige Dame, „und nur Walli bitte. Niemand nennt mich Miss Winters."

Hermine war auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als sich die Tür zu der kleinen Wohnung öffnete, aber sie wurde angenehm überrascht. Keine altmodischen Stofftapeten, kein Plüsch, keine Troddeln an den Vorhängen und Quasten an den Teppichen. Und vor allem: keine Handarbeiten der gehäkelten Sorte.

Stattdessen eine helle, kleine Wohnung mit einer Wohnküche im amerikanischen Stil und ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer. Modern, einfach und ohne Schnörkel.

Man sah ihnen die Erleichterung an, allerdings gefiel Hermine nicht, dass sie nur ein Schlafzimmer hatten, dazu noch mit einem nicht allzu breitem französischem Bett. Dort stapelten sich auch ihre Sachen. Hermines kleiner Koffer und die unzähligen Tüten und Schachteln von Nichols.

Na ja, zumindest hatte das Sofa in der Wohnküche einigermaßen bequem aus, irgendwo musste Snape ja schlafen...

„Ich war so frei und habe für euch ein wenig eingekauft. Wenn man jung verheiratet ist, hat man ja nicht soviel Zeit für solche Dinge. Wilbur hat mir gar nicht viel über euch erzählen können, was macht ihr denn beruflich?"

Walli hatte Hermine endlich frei gegeben und während sie ihren malträtierten Arm rieb, klärte Snape die Vermieterin ein wenig auf.

„Ich bin Professor der Chemie und meine Frau ist... für das Ministerium tätig."

„Ach." Walli schien ganz begeistert zu sein. „Das muss ich gleich Trudchen erzählen. Trudchen hat die Wohnung nebenan und ist Witwe. Über euch ist noch eine Wohnung, die von meinen Jungs bewohnt wird. Tom und Jerry. Ihr lernt sie sicher bald alle kennen. Aber jetzt lass ich euch allein, ihr wollt sicher auspacken und euch in Ruhe umsehen. Tüdelü." Ihre dicken Wurstfinger flatterten aufgeregt in die Höhe und endlich ging sie.

Erleichtert sah Hermine, wie Walli die Tür hinter sich schloss und Sekunden später wieder aufriss.

„Edwina, lass den netten Alexander in Ruhe und komm her."

Das schwarze Minifellmonster nieste und rannte noch dreimal um Snape herum, bevor es seiner Besitzerin folgte.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum die Wohnung so einfach zu bekommen war", meinte Hermine seufzend und schloss vorsichtshalber hinter Walburga ab.

Keine Viertelstunde später, klopfte es laut und energisch an der Eingangstür. Hermine war gerade dabei gewesen Snapes 'Grundausstattung' in den geräumigen Schlafzimmerschrank zu verstauen, während der neue Besitzer besagter Bekleidung es vorzog seiner neuen Leidenschaft, dem Fernsehen zu frönen.

Natürlich hatte es Hermine geärgert, dass er ihr diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte, aber sie musste auch zugeben neugierig gewesen zu sein, was alles in den Schachteln und Tüten verborgen war. Und gab es eine bessere Gelegenheit alles zu erkunden? Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht zu dem interessanten Teilen – der Unterwäsche – durchgearbeitet, als sie rüde durch das Klopfgeräusch gestört wurde.

Eilig stolperte sie zur Tür, in Erwartung dass Walburga noch etwas vergessen hatte, aber als sie öffnete stand vor ihr das genaue Gegenteil der Vermieterin. Diese fremde Frau war fast so groß wie Snape, dünn wie eine Bohnenstange und sicherlich im gleichen Jahrgang wie Walli.

'Trudchen', schlussfolgerte Hermine schnell und lächelte ihre Nachbarin freundlich an.

„Huhu! Ich bins' Gertrude Hemingway, aber alle Welt nennt mich Trudchen. Walli berichtete mir, dass ihr endlich da seid. Und als Willkommensgeschenk habe ich euch ein paar Plätzchen gebacken."

Erst jetzt sah Hermine die Dose in den Händen der dürren Frau und wusste zunächst nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Oh, ich hab doch etwa nicht gestört?"

„Äh, bei was?" Hermine biss sich fast auf die Zunge. Die Dame wollte einen höflichen Besuch machen und sie bekam nicht einmal eine freundliche Begrüßung zustande.

Trudchen zwinkerte auf die gleiche Weise wie Walli es tat und ihr schmallippiger, ohnehin schon breiter Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem Ohr-zu-Ohr-Lächeln.

„Ach Gottchen, du bist ja genauso herzallerliebst, wie mir Walli gesagt hat." Demonstrativ sah sie an Hermine vorbei in die Wohnküche, wo Snape gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte.

„Huhu, Mister Smiiiith", winkte Trudchen um Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit ihrer Dose und erntete einen unfreundlichen Blick des Professors.

„Ähm, Alexander, das ist Gertrude Hemingway, unsere Nachbarin", erklärte Hermine schnell, damit Snape gleich im Bilde war. „Sie hat uns Plätzchen gebacken."

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Trudchen verstand es wohl als freundliche Einladung, da sie sich einfach an Hermine vorbei schob und sich prüfend in der Wohnung umsah.

„Nett habt ihr es hier", bemerkte sie zurückhaltend, vermutlich fehlten ihr noch die passenden Handarbeiten. „Was schaut ihr denn da? Lassie? Ach, ich liebe Hunde auch über alles. Das ist doch die Folge, in der Lassie das kleine Mädchen aus dem Brunnen rettet."

Trudchen sah gerade nicht hin, aber Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Snape soeben einen Mordversuch mit den Augen versucht hatte. Aber er fing gerade noch ihren warnenden Blick auf, als sich die ältere Frau wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Reizend, wirklich reizend, euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Leider mussten eure Vormieter ausziehen, da sie ein Baby bekommen. Wie steht es denn bei euch mit der Familienplanung?"

Hermine riss entsetzt ihre Brauen nach oben, was Trudchen nicht sehen konnte, dafür aber der Professor, der sich wieder im Griff zu haben schien und nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

„Wir kümmern uns erst einmal um unsere Arbeit."

Misses Hemingway nickte zustimmend und bot Snape einen ihrer selbstgebackenen Kekse an.

Mit einer Höflichkeit, die sie ihrem Lehrer nicht zugetraut hätte nahm dieser sogar eins der undefinierbaren Gebäckstücke.

„Rosmarin-Ingwer-Stachelbeer-Plätzchen aus biologisch-dynamischen Vollwertmehl", beeilte sie sich zu erklären und verfolgte neugierig jede Mimik ihres neuen Nachbarn.

Dieser biss mutig in das dunkelbraune Etwas und mit einer Gänsehaut auf den Armen hörte Hermine das laute, knirschende Geräusch aus seinem Mund.

„Na?" Aufmunternd strahlte Trudchen ihn an und musste ein Weilchen warten, bis Snape unter größter Selbstdisziplin gelang, den Beton ähnelndem Grundstoff zu zermahlen und herunter zu schlucken.

„Fie find nicht fufällig mit einem gewiffem Rubeus Hagrid verfandt?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf, als Trudchen ihr die Dose unter die Nase hielt und sie förmlich spüren konnte, wie die Kauleiste ihres Professors um Erbarmen schrie.

„Meine Figur", flüsterte sie entschuldigend und war froh, dass man ihr diese Ausrede abkaufte.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Der Onkel meines Stiefbruders väterlicherseits hat einen Sohn, dessen Schwager Rubeus heißt, jedoch nicht Hagrid."

„Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden? Meine Frau und ich müssen noch auspacken und haben noch einen wichtigen Termin."

Offensichtlich hatte sich der Kiefer Snapes schneller erholt, als Hermine je zu glauben gewagt hätte und Trudchen verstand den Wink mit dem Lattenzaun sofort.

„Aber natürlich, ich wollte auch nur Hallo sagen. Und nennt mich Trudchen für die Zukunft. Wir sind hier alles sehr familär, das werdet ihr noch sehen."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", flüsterte Snape und nickte Hermine zu, die erleichtert an der Tür lehnte, nachdem die Nachbarin endlich wieder weg war.


	10. Chapter 10

Da bin ich wieder – heute ein wenig früher, denn ich muss gleich noch zum Elternsprechtag und wer weiß, wie dann meine Laune ist... Wünsche euch allen ein schönes Wochenende! Viel Vergnügen ;-)

**Tatze81** - Ich freu mich, dass dir meine kleine Story immer noch so gefällt. Ja, solche Nachbarn hätte wohl jeder gerne °lol°

**mija-ela** - Man soll von Fremden ja sowieso keine Süßigkeiten annehmen, hat dir das deine Mutti nie gesagt? °rolf° ;-) Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Sepsis** - Er schaut nicht nur Titanic, auch Lassie und.. mal sehen, was mit sonst noch an TV-Kultur einfällt. Er hätte bestimmt auch Spaß am Glücksrad °überleg°

**Mortianna's Morgana**- Ja, nicht wahr? Bei solchen Nachbarn würde die Emigrationsrate deutlich steigen ;-)

**LMA23** - Danke für das Lob °gg° Ich hoffe, ich war jetzt nicht Schuld, dich um den Schlaf gebracht zu haben?

**-Lord of Slytherin-** Bett? °hust° Ach ja, das französische Bett - nene, so weit sind wir noch nicht, vermutlich muss vorerst einer auf der Couch schlafen. du darfst auch schon raten, wer das sein wird °gg°

**usa-ani **- Ich finde unser Tränkemeister schlägt sich ganz gut °lol° Hermine ist da doch viel mehr zu bedauern. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist Snape ja gut zu Hunden, zu Katzen, zu Hamstern, zu vögeln - °nein, das war kein Rechtschreibfehler, sondern ein Freudscher Vertipper°

**Sheitana** - Hauptsache es gefällt dir weiterhin! Danke fürs FB!

Teil 9 – Tattoo

„Also, der Tag ist noch jung. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns auf die Suche begeben?"

Auffordernd sah Hermine ihren Mitagenten an. „Sollen wir alphabetisch vorgehen?"

„Von mir aus", brummelte Snape und schickte einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Fernsehapparat, während Hermine den Laptop öffnete. Wenigstens gab es hier eine gute Verbindung zum Internet.

„Der erste auf der Liste wäre Charlise Anderson. Er arbeitet in einem Studio für Physiotherapie."

Der Weg war dank des guten Nahverkehrsnetzes schnell geschafft und so erreichten sie eine halbe Stunde später den Massagesalon. Hermine hatte sich unterwegs schon einen guten Plan zurecht gelegt. Ihre Füße waren dank des Shoppingmarathons vom Vortag arg strapaziert und die Aussicht auf eine Fußreflexzonenmassage erheiterte ihre Laune erheblich. Nebenbei dabei noch ihre lästige Pflicht zu erledigen war sicher ein Kinderspiel.

Dort angekommen, erinnerte sie der Salon ein wenig an die Arztpraxis ihrer Eltern. Weiß, steril und an der Rezeption saß eine hübsche, blonde Helferin, die telefonisch Termine vergab.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Das der Blick der peroxidierten Endzwanzigerin dabei an dem Professor hängen blieb und diese sich über die vollen und sicherlich aufgespritzten Lippen leckte, registrierte Hermine mit deutlicher Verwunderung.

„Wir möchten zu Charlise Anderson", meinte Snape nur mit samtiger Stimme und Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als die Helferin sich deutlich zu ihm herüber beugte, als hätte sie nicht richtig verstanden. Für Hermine sah es jedoch so aus, als würde sie ihr üppiges Dekolletee ins richtige Licht rücken.

„Sind Sie der Zwölf-Uhr-Termin?", fragte das Barbieimitat hoffnungsvoll, doch Hermine machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„ICH bin der Termin." Erst jetzt schien Dolly Buster für Arme auch die junge Frau an Snapes Seite zu bemerken und starrte missmutig auf sie herunter.

„Hm, der verspannte Rücken. Kabine vier, wenn ich bitten darf." Ihre Stimme hatte deutlich an Freundlichkeit verloren, was sich jedoch änderte, als sie sich wieder an den Professor wendete. „Sie können gerne hier vorne warten."

Hermine schnaubte ärgerlich, wobei sie nicht einmal so genau wusste warum. Eine gute Rückenmassage war mit Sicherheit genauso Erstrebenswert – Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen so schamlos gelogen zu haben. Eine Massage hatte sie sich redlich verdient.

°oOo°

In dem kleinen Raum war es warm, was auch gut war, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich gleich auszuziehen und auf die Liege legen musste, die den Mittelpunkt der Kabine bildete. Ein Loch am Ende zeigte ihr an, wohin ihr Gesicht musste und nachdem sie sich das bereitliegende Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, kletterte sie seufzend auf das Ungetüm und wartete auf Charlise. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war rein rechnerisch sowieso nicht hoch, dass es gleich beim ersten Versuch der richtige Treffer sein würde...

Nach einigen Minuten Wartens unter dem eingeschalteten Rotlicht unter der Decke hörte sie auch schon das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür.

Das wurde auch Zeit.

„Wenn Sie sich bitte gleich um meinen Nacken kümmern könnten", stöhnte sie leise und wurde nicht enttäuscht, als sie einige Augenblicke später die Finger an ihrem Genick spürte.

Mochte Charlise vielleicht auch der Klon des schrecklichsten Zauberers aller Zeit sein, seinen Job beherrschte er gut. Hermine stöhnte und seufzte unter den Fachkundigen Fingern des Masseurs, der mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Nacken massierte. „Das tut sooo gut", keuchte sie, „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was ich in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden durchmachen musste."

Sehr gesprächig war der potentielle Klon nicht, denn außer einem 'hm' bekam Hermine nichts zu hören, aber es war ihr auch egal. Die Verspannungen in ihrem Rücken verflüssigten sich gerade zu warmer Butter. Langsam wanderten die Hände tiefer, kreisten, kneteten und stießen, bis sie sich wie Gummi fühlte.

„Sie sind wunderbar. Das ist einfach göttlich. Sie sind ein wahrer Meister ihres Fachs", schnurrte sie gelöst und es war ihr auch inzwischen egal, ob dies ein Klon war. Für so eine Massage würde sie freiwillig den Todessern beitreten, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Das hört man doch sehr gerne. Ich werde dich daran erinnern, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind", flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr und mit einem Entsetzensschrei, der sofort ihre gelockerten Muskeln wieder steinhart werden ließ, fuhr sie hoch.

(Die angehende Szene lassen wir zum bessern Verständnis der einzelnen Elemente noch einmal in Zeitlupe, oder – für das jüngere Publikum: in Slowmotion ablaufen)

„Oh-oh-uh-oh-oh—oh--uh" Wir sehen eine dumpf schreiende Hermine langsam ihre Hände nach dem Rand der Liege greifen. Ihr Gesicht bekommt Stück für Stück einen panischen Ausdruck. Zeitgleich schließt sich ihr Mund wieder und das dumpfe Geräusch wird leiser. Sie stützt sich ab, stemmt ihre Arme und damit ihren Oberkörper nach oben...

...und wir nehmen Augenmerk auf das Gesicht des Masseurs, welcher, wie wir nun alle wissen, doch kein Masseur ist, sondern Professor Snape. Sein Blick ist selbstverständlich auf Hermine gerichtet und synchron mit ihrer Bewegung, wandert seine linke Braue nach oben. Wir zoomen ein wenig näher und sehen in der Spieglung seiner Pupille Hermines...

(Ok, schalten wir wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit um)

Hermine sackte mit einem erneuten Schrei zusammen, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie praktisch nackt war.

„Charlise steckt im Stau, doch Dank Brittany weiß ich sicher, dass es sich nicht um unseren Klon handelt." Seine Information klang sachlich und es schien ihn auch nicht zu stören, dass Hermine gleich zu hyperventilieren drohte.

„Brittany?", jappste sie irritiert.

„Ja, die junge Dame am Empfang. Sie war äußerst informativ. Sie hat mir sogar ihre Telefonnummer gegeben, sollte ich noch Fragen haben."

„Bitte?" Hermine stöhnte. Dieser Trip entwickelte sich zu einem einzigen Desaster. Snape schien ihre Verlegenheit nicht einmal zu bemerken und er verstand auch nicht ihr aufforderndes Räuspern sich gefälligst zu entfernen, damit sie endlich aufstehen konnte.

„Alexander?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde mich gerne wieder anziehen."

„Natürlich, soll ich dir deine Sachen reichen?"

„Nein, das – Bei Merlines vergilbter Unterwäsche, raus hier." Hermines Nerven lagen blank und das schien auch endlich ihr Pseudoehemann zu verstehen, der so würdevoll es ohne bauschenden Umhang möglich war, die Kabine verließ.

In Rekordzeit schlüpfte die neue Mrs. Smith in ihre Sachen und erreichte nur eine Minute später ihren Gatten, der gerade von Brittany mit Handschlag und tiefen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt verabschiedet wurde. Ohne den Beiden einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen, rauschte Hermine an ihnen vorbei an die frische Luft. Die hatte sie auch nötig.

„Also ich muss zugeben, dass mich die Muggel wirklich überraschen. Einige scheinen ausgesprochen freundlich zu sein." Der Zauberer war kurze Zeit später auch endlich wieder da und bekam als Antwort nur ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dir einiges über das weibliche Balzverhalten der Muggel erzählen", knurrte sie unzufrieden, nachdem sie ihren Weg zur nächsten U-Bahnstation angetreten hatten.

Sie spürte deutlich seinen spöttischen Blick, zog es aber vor diesen nicht zu erwidern. Es war Mittagszeit und Hermine schlug vor, erst einmal eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen, bevor sie sich den nächsten jungen Mann ansehen wollten. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie sich eine Liste gemacht und einen dazugehörigen Plan, wie man die Verdächtigen schnellstmöglich erreichen konnte.

Diesmal führte sie ihn zu einem Hotdog-Stand direkt an der Untergrundbahn und angewidert verzog der Professor sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde keinen Hund essen", betonte er entrüstet und Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig. Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er überhaupt etwas für Tiere übrig haben und das er kein Vegetrarier war, hatte er bereits durch den Verzehr der Burger bewiesen. „Stell dir vor, es wäre Edwina", meinte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln, aber das schien seine Abneigung nur zu vergrößern.

„Das ist kein Hund", klärte sie ihn aber schnell auf. „Lediglich Würstchen, eingefasst in ein Brötchen mit verschiedenen Zutaten."

Die Zutaten erschienen ihm auch bei näherer Betrachtung nicht einladend, was sie zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlasste. Hamburger verdrückte er Pfundweise und Hotdogs schien er zu verabscheuen.

Trotzdem erschien er mutig genug, den Schnellimbiss zu probieren. Skeptisch biss er vorne hinein und Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Bissen, als sein Würstchen vorn heraus flutschte. (A/N: Ey, wer hat da gelacht?! Immerhin ist das Rating nicht umsonst hoch angesetzt – ich kann nichts für eure Fantasie ;-))

Nach dem Imbiss – Snape hatte es doch noch geschafft seinen Hotdog ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu verdrücken, allerdings betont, dass er auf diese Erfahrung in Zukunft verzichten würde – entschlossen sie sich die weiteren Verdächtigen anzusehen, welche sie noch auf der Liste hatten.

°oOo°

Zweifelnd war Hermine vor dem Tattoo- und Piercingladen stehen geblieben und sah sich unsicher nach ihrem Gatten um. Hier sollte ebenfalls ein potentieller Klon arbeiten und auffordernd sah der dunkelhaarige Zauberer auf seine Assistentin herab. „Was ist? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Hermine zog ihre Unterlippe ein und duckte sich ein wenig, während sie misstrauisch auf das Reklameschild sah.

„Ichhabeangstvornadeln." Ihre Stimme war kaum verständlich, allerdings war das Gehör des Lehrers geschult genug, auch das dies zu verstehen. Vermutlich konnte sich Hermine dafür bei Neville Longbottom bedanken, der ständig in dieser Tonlage mit seinem Lehrer redete.

Seine Lippen verbreiterten sich zu einem Lachen, welches Hermine beinahe noch größere Angst machte als vor den Folterwerkzeugen dieses Ladens.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte er betont langsam, „Du hast Angst vor Nadeln?"

Sie zuckte deutlich bei der Betonung des letzten Wortes zusammen und nickte heftig. Es war ihr egal, was er nun über sie denken würde. Sie würde lieber mit einem Drachen kämpfen, als sich freiwillig der Spitze eines solchen Instrumentes auszusetzen.

„Und wie war das mit dem Mädchen, das vor gar nichts Angst hat?"

Gequält schloss Hermine ihre Augen. Na Prima, nun kannte er den einzigen Schwachpunkt in ihrem Leben. Hermine Granger, Verteidigerin der Zauberwelt, Intelligenzbestie und Geheimagentin im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hatte Angst vor Nadeln. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie erbleichen.

„In dem Fall..."

Täuschte sie sich, oder gab er wirklich nach? Sie wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, aber ihr geschulter Instinkt warnte sie davor. Snape war nicht für seine Nettigkeit bekannt.

„...hilft nur eine Schocktherapie."

Mit einem festen Griff hatte er sie unter den Arm gefasst und schnurstracks in das Geschäft gezogen.

In diesem Augenblick hätte sie gerne einen Bummel durch sämtliche Sexshops Londons mit ihm gemacht. Alles war einfacher, als diesen Anblick zu ertragen.

Auf einem Sessel, der einem zahnärztlichen Behandlungsstuhl ein wenig ähnlich sah, saß ein von Kopf bis Fuß tätowierter Kerl. Dutzende von Ringen und Nadeln zierten seine Lippen, Nase und Augenbrauen. Vor ihm, in dem Sessel, lag eine junge Frau, die ihren Oberarm entblößt hatte und soeben ein Tribal gestochen bekam.

Hermine unterdrückte es, den Hotdog auf unnatürlichem Weg wieder herzugeben und wendete ihr Gesicht ab.

„Bin gleich für euch da", brummte der Metallträger. Er war eindeutig schon älteren Baujahres und konnte unmöglich der Gesuchte sein. „Was soll's denn werden?"

Er tupfte noch einmal auf dem Arm seines Opfers herum, die die Prozedur ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über sich ergehen ließ.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden."

Die Erklärung ihres Mitagenten beruhigte Hermine kein bisschen und sie wagte es sich auch nicht weiter umzusehen. Sie hatte allein schon fünf eklatante Missachtungen von Hygienevorschriften entdeckt. Ihr Ehemann erschien allerdings äußerst interessiert und blätterte in einem bereitliegendem Buch mit Motiven.

„Schau doch mal, mein Schatz", säuselte er gespielt freundlich und hielt ihr ein besonders hässliches Motiv eines Totenkopfs unter die Nase. „Erinnert dich das an etwas?"

Die Zeichnung hatte tatsächlich ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Voldemort, was aber nichts bedeuten musste. Außerdem rebellierte Hermines Magen bei der Vorstellung wie sich die Nadeln in ihre Haut bohrten, um auf ewig mit so einer hässlichen Fratze gezeichnet zu sein. Wie konnte man sich nur freiwillig einer solchen Prozedur unterziehen? Was war sie froh, dass es in der Zauberwelt Tränke statt Spritzen gegen die üblichen Infektionskrankheiten, wie Eulenpocken, Ohrenrotz und der blauen Pest gab.

Die junge Frau schien fertig zu sein und sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Entstellung. Hermine schluckte als der Meister der Stechinstrumente auf sie zu trat und sie lüstern angrinste.

Nicht, dass sie ernsthaft an seinen Schutz glaubte, aber vorsichtshalber war sie ein wenig näher an ihren Pseudoehemann gerückt.

„Ich mach auch Intimpiercings", betonte der Mann, der vermutlich jeden Metalldetektor eines Flughafens zur Explosion bringen konnte.

...Diesmal kam der Hotdog wirklich wieder...

_Sollte jemand an der Fortsetzung interessiert sein, so darf man mich es gerne in Form von Feedback und persönlichen Mitteilungen wissen lassen. Des Weiteren bin ich darauf Aufmerksam gemacht worden, dass ich für Folgeschäden , die durch das Lesen dieser Geschichte verursacht werden, haftbar gemacht werden könnte. Deshalb sehe ich mich gezwungen folgenden Hinweis zu geben:_

_Ich distanziere mich hiermit von Risiken und Nebenwirkungen in Form von Zwechfellverstümmelungen, Lachkrämpfen und Verunreinigungen, die durch den Verzehr von Lebensmitteln an PC, Monitor und Tastatur entstehen, während diese Story gelesen wird. Schuldig nach dem Verursacherprinzip ist sowieso nur J.K.R. - ansonsten schlagen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker, aber nicht mich!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ihr Lieben, 1000x Danke für euren aufbauenden Kommentare, auf die ich leider nicht eingehen kann. Bin krank und liege eigentlich mit einer dicken Erkältung und Fieber im Bett (musste mich an den PC schleichen °gg°) _

Teil 11 - Kindergartencops

„Es tut mir Leid", wimmerte Hermine auch noch in der U-Bahnstation auf dem Weg zum nächsten Klonverdächtigen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Arnold Atkins nicht der Gesuchte gewesen war, denn dieser war aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens gekommen, nachdem er die nicht ganz jugendfreien Flüche eines Kunden vernommen hatte, dessen Ehefrau ihm gerade die Schuhe ruiniert hatte. Wenigstens, so glaubte Hermine nun, würde ihr Pseudogatte nun keine Schocktherapien bei ihr versuchen.

Dieser antwortete nicht und sie vermutete, dass er ihr die Sache mit den Schuhen nicht so schnell vergeben würde. Bei der Inspektion seiner Sachen hatte sie aber festgestellt, dass er noch sechs andere Paare hatte, was also kein größeres Problem darstellen würde. Außerdem sah man schon fast gar nichts mehr.

Diesmal war es nicht einfach sich einen freien Platz in der Bahn zu ergattern. Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher hatte sich in dem Abteil breit gemacht, welches sie bestiegen hatten und ihnen Gegenüber saß nun einer mit einem Ghettoblaster, der allein zwei Plätze beanspruchte und aus dem ohrenbetäubendes Getöse dröhnte, in Form eines abgehackten Sprechgesangs.

„Was ist das?", brüllte Snape Hermine an, da es nicht möglich war in normaler Lautstärke zu kommunizieren. Sie war trotzdem erleichtert, wenigstens redete er wieder mit ihr.

„Musik – soweit mir bekannt ist nennt sich diese Stilrichtung Hip-Hop", erklärte sie ihm, nicht weniger lautstark. Hermine war zwar eine moderne junge Frau, aber diesen Sprechgesang, der aus dem Gerät tönte, konnte sie einfach nichts abgewinnen. Merlin sei Dank brauchte sie nur zwei Stationen den Lärm ertragen.

„Musik?"

Sie sah deutlich, dass Snape ihren Geschmack teilte und das Getöse als nicht besonders ansprechend empfand. Zumindest lenkte ihn das von seinen ruinierten Schuhen ab.

„Yeah, geile Mucke, was Alter?", mischte sich jetzt auch noch der pickelige Teenager ein, der aussah, als wären seine Sachen drei Nummern zu groß. Seine zerrissene Hose schlabberte irgendwo zwischen den Kniekehlen, sein Sweat schien vorher dem großen Bruder gehört zu haben (und vermutlich seit dessen Zeiten nicht mehr gewaschen), allein seine Kappe passte auf den Kopf.

„Junger Mann. Das ist keine Musik. Musik ist eine harmonische Aneinanderreihung von Tönen. Das da" und damit deutete der Professor auf das Gerät, aus dem die dröhnenden Geräusche kamen, „ist Lärmbelästigung."

Drohend hatte sich der junge Mann aufgerichtet und starrte auf Snape herab. Auch einige seiner Freunde, allesamt ähnlich aussehend, waren ebenfalls näher gerückt und musterten den Mann, der es gewagt hatte ihren Rapgott zu beleidigen. Sie konnte ihren Professor ja gut verstehen. Auch sie zog Tschaikowsky oder Gynt allemal einem – wie hieß der Kerl nochmal? Halber Dollar, oder so - vor.

Hermine duckte sich ein wenig und überlegte, ob nun vielleicht der Notfalleinsatz ihres Zauberstabs gekommen war. Zu ihrem Entsetzen aber, beugte sich Alexander vor und hantierte nun an dem elektronischem Gerät. Gut, er hatte einige Erfahrungen mit dem Radio im Hotel und der Wohnung gemacht, als sie ihm die Funktionen erklärte, aber einfach an den Blaster der jungen Leute zu gehen, kam vermutlich einem Todesurteil gleich. Vermutlich versteckten sie unter ihren viel zu weiten Sachen Kalaschnikoffs, Totschläger und diverse Stichwaffen.

Die aber starrten nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der es wagte ihr Heiligtum zu entehren. Tatsächlich fand Snape schnell die nötigen Knöpfe, fand die Radiofunktion und suchte nach einem geeigneten Sender.

Country, Schlager und Oldies ertönten, wurden jedoch schnell weggedrückt. Hermine fingerte vorsichtshalber schon mal nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie sicherheitshalber in ihrem Ärmel aufbewahrte. Ganze drei Takte eines Sinfoniekonzert erklangen und sie glaubte schon, dass er den richtigen Sender gefunden hatte, aber dem war nicht so.

Sekunden später dröhnte Heavy Metal durch den Wagon und Snape lehnte sich sichtlich zufrieden zurück...

--

Sie war immer noch leicht benommen und hörte nur noch dumpf durch ihre malträtierten Trommelfelle. Vermutlich war es gut gewesen, dass sie somit nichts von der angeregten Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, die ihr Professor mit den Heranwachsenden geführt hatte. Das er noch lebte, ließ letztendlich darauf schließen, dass sie ihm den Angriff auf ihren Blaster nicht übel genommen hatten.

Was sie verwunderte, war das pädagogische Geschick, welches er damit an den Tag gelegt hatte. Warum konnte das bitte in Hogwarts nicht so sein? Vermutlich wusste niemand außer ihr, dass er auf solche 'Musik' stand. Wie war das mit der Aneinanderreihung harmonischer Töne? Punk und Metal hätte sie vielleicht auch nicht gerade dazu gezählt. Ob die Muggelwelt einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hatte? Vielleicht sollte sie bei Gelegenheit einmal eine Langzeitstudie darüber machen.

Ein dumpfes Brummeln unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss und verwirrt sah sie zur Seite. Hatte Snape mit ihr gesprochen? Hoffentlich hatte sie kein Knalltrauma.

„Wen haben wir denn als Nächstes?"

Oh – gut, sie war doch nicht ganz taub.

„Das wird dir gefallen", bemerkte sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Spur von Ironie. „Der St. Nicholas Kindergarten. Harvey Averton, beschäftigt bei einer Partyagentur. Nach deren Angaben wurde er für heute 14.00 Uhr in dort gebucht."

Als was und wofür hatte man ihr nicht gesagt, aber das war auch egal. Da es sich um einen privaten Hort handelte war es sicher einfach Einlass zu bekommen, indem man vorgab sich für einen Platz dort zu interessieren. Seinem angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm sie, dass ihm der Gedanke an viele Kleinkinder weniger behagte und entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. Vermutlich würde sie der Anblick eines von Muggelzwergen umzingelten Snape für die erlittenen Ohrenschmerzen entschädigen.

Angekommen sah man auch sofort wo sich der Kindergarten befand. Hinter einem sehr hohen Zaun spielten lautstark auf einem Spielplatz ein gutes Dutzend kleiner Kinder und machten mehr Lärm als der Gettoblaster der Jugendlichen in der U-Bahn.

Hermine blieb extra ein wenig länger an dem Tor stehen, bevor sie eine Erzieherin erblickte und heranwinkte. In der Zeit hatten sich schon eine kleine Traube von kniehohen Menschen vor ihnen versammelt, welche neugierig zu ihnen hinauf starrten.

„Bist du der Zauberer?"

Snape trat, trotz des Zaunes zwischen ihm und den Kindern vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und entschloss sich dann den kleinen Jungen, der gefragt hatte, drohend anzusehen. Dieser grinste frech, streckte seine Zunge heraus und lief dann kreischend davon.

„Das ist doch kein Zauberer, das sieht man doch", meinte ein ungefähr vierjähriges, pummeliges Mädchen altklug und rümpfte die sommersprossige Nase. Der hat gar keinen Umhang und auch keinen Stab und kein Hut."

„Vielleicht habe ich mich verkleidet?" Snape war mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Hocke gegangen und starrte die kleine Besserwisserin böse an.

„Und wenn ich dir nun erzähle, dass ich doch einer bin? Und das hier, ist eine echte Hexe." Lapidar zeigte er auf Hermine, die empört nach Luft schnappte. Was dachte er sich denn dabei so etwas unschuldigen Kindern zu erzählen?

„Quatsch", entgegnete es ihm schnippisch und die Kleine wackelte mit ihren Zöpfen. „Die gibt's doch gar nicht, hat meine Mama gesagt."

„Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an dich", meinte der Professor zu der jungen Frau an seiner Seite, „Vorlaut, besserwisserisch und immer das letzte Wort."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", empörte sich Hermine. Die Kinder machten inzwischen Platz für ihre Erzieherin, die Hermines winken gefolgt war.

„Da, du tust es schon wieder."

„Was?"

„Das letzte Wort haben."

„Gar nicht wahr."

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Vermutlich wäre der Disput noch eine Weile weiter gegangen, wenn die freundliche Frau mit Nerven aus Stahl sie nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Smith, Alexander Smith. Das hier ist meine Frau Jane. Wir wollten uns ein wenig umsehen, da wir einen geeigneten Platz für unseren Nachwuchs suchen."

Die nette Dame stellte sich als Emma Miller vor, Leiterin des Kindergartens und bat beide freundlich herein.

„Was ist es denn, ein Junge, oder ein Mädchen?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Junge", meinte Snape, während Hermine gleichzeitig „Mädchen" sagte.

Irritiert zwinkerte Emma und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sichtlich misstrauisch.

„Junge und Mädchen", beeilte sich Hermine den Patzer auszubügeln. „Zwillinge."

„Achso." Verständnis las sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Wie alt?"

Snape sah zu Hermine, da er nicht sicher zu sein schien wie alt Kinder zu sein hatte, um in den Kindergarten zu gehen.

„Vier", beeilte sich Hermine zu antworten.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie die Bemerkung, aber dann müssen Sie früh angefangen haben." Das Lächeln der Leiterin war ein wenig zu süffisant als dass es Hermine gefiel. Verdammt, das hatte sie nicht bedacht, immerhin sah sie noch nicht aus wie eine Mittzwanzigerin.

„Das sind die Kinder aus meiner ersten Ehe." Hermine zog ihre Brauen zusammen. Die Aussage ihres Partners gefiel ihr noch weniger, warum auch immer...

„Sehen Sie sich gerne etwas um. Sie haben Glück, wir erwarten heute den Zauberer. Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie gerne ein wenig zusehen. Wir bieten den Kindern hier jede Menge Abwechselung. Melden Sie sich bei mir, wenn Sie noch Fragen haben."

Damit ließ die das Ehepaar allein und überließ es seinem Schicksal.

„Das ist natürlich kein echter Zauberer", beeilte sich Hermine ihrem Gatten zu erklären, als Emma verschwunden war. „Das sind nur Tricks, keine echte Magie. Es sei denn, es würde sich um unseren Klon handeln, dann..."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", raunte Snape und nahm mit spitzen Fingern die Hand eines Dreikäsehochs von seiner Hose, die nicht besonders sauber aussah. (A/N: Die Hand, nicht die Hose!)

„Wir sollten so tun, als würden wir uns umsehen", meinte Hermine, um nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Emma ein wenig zu neugierig zu ihnen herüber sah. Snape nickte und um den schmutzigen Händen der Kinder zu entkommen, beeilte er sich in das Innere des Kindergartens zu kommen.

Die Gruppenräume waren allesamt kindgerecht eingerichtet und auch dort spielten noch einige Kinder. An einem Tisch wurde gemalt und Hermine stellte sich dazu, um die Gemälde scheinbar interessiert zu betrachten, während Snape sich an einen anderen Tisch stellte, an dem geknetet wurde.

„Schau mal", meinte ein kleiner Junge auffordernd zu ihm und streckte ihm ein unförmiges Etwas aus roter und gelber Knete entgegen. Etwas unsicher sah Snape zu Hermine, doch die schien ihn zu ignorieren.

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte er schließlich, denn der Junge schien nicht aufzugeben, bevor er etwas zu dem abstrakten Kunstwerk gesagt hatte.

„Ein Pferd."

„So sieht aber kein Pferd aus. Da ist kein Hals und der Kopf ist auch zu groß."

Hermine sah auf, als das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen begann und eilte sofort zu ihrem Pseudogatten, der missmutig seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", herrschte sie ihn böse an und streichelte dem Jungen tröstend über den Kopf, der sich auch schnell wieder beruhigte.

„Gar nichts. Ich habe ihm lediglich meine Meinung zu diesem 'Dingsda' klar gemacht."

„Das ist ein Pferd", heulte der Junge mit der Lautstärke einer Feuerwehrsirene erneut los.

„Aber natürlich ist es das", beschwichtigte Hermine ihn sofort wieder und betrachtete die unförmige Knetmasse mit einem begeisterten Gesichtsdruck. „Ein wunderschönes Pferd sogar. Es hat vier Beine und einen Schweif. Und diese tolle Farbe! Das hast du wirklich selbst gemacht?"

Das kreischende Heilgeräusch verebbte und Hermine sah noch einmal strafend zu dem Professor hinauf. Der Junge schien es schon wieder vergessen zu haben und knetete erneut mit den kleinen Händen drauflos.

„Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass man diese Kinder anlügen sollte." Allerdings war er doch vorsichtig geworden und flüsterte, damit das Kind nichts davon mitbekam.

„Meine Güte, er ist doch höchstens Vier. Was erwartest du denn bitte? Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn du ein wenig Fantasie benutzt?"

„Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber selbst mit Fantasie war aus dem Klumpen kein Pferd zu erkennen."

„Ist kein Pferd mehr, ist ein Auto", mischte sich der kleine Künstler erneut in das Gespräch ein und hielt nun die leicht veränderte Masse unter die Nase des Professors. Der nickte nur unwirsch und zog seine Gattin eine Stück weit aus der Gefahrenzone.

Allerdings schien der Junge nicht so leicht abzuwimmeln. Nur eine Sekunde später stand er wieder hinter ihnen und zupfte seinem Kritiker am Ärmel.

„Jaja, ein Auto", knurrte Snape und wollte wieder abrücken, doch der Knirps ließ ihn nicht.

„Du bist blöd", meinte er zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sich versteifte und statt seiner lieber Hermine mit Blicken tötete. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Es gibt hier so ein Sprichwort: Betrunkene und kleine Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit."

„Und du bist auch blöd", streckte der Kleine ihr die Zunge raus.

„Ach ja?" Snape hatte seine Braue erhoben und lächelte ebenfalls. In diesem Augenblick war ihm sogar das nervige Kleinkind sympathisch.

„Kevin! Du wirst dich sofort bei den netten Leuten entschuldigen", dröhnte die energische Stimme einer jungen Erzieherin, die die letzten Sätze ihres Schützlings mitbekommen hatte.

Erwartungsvoll sah Snape auf den Kleinen herab. Wenigstens bekam er so ein wenig Genugtuung.

„Also?", auffordernd stupste die junge Frau Kevin ein wenig an, doch der schmollte.

„Was haben wir denn heute gelernt?" Noch einmal versuchte sie den Kurzen zu einer Entschuldigung zu bewegen. Offensichtlich hatten sie heute etwas über Benehmen gelernt, mutmaßte Hermine.

Böse starrte Kevin auf den dunklen Mann und schob seine Unterlippe nach vorn.

„Jungen haben einen Penis und Mädchen eine Vagina."

Mit hochrotem Kopf schob die junge Dame nun das Kind zur Seite und entschuldigte sich für ihn. „Ähm - das haben wir heute auch als Thema gehabt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist.. Eigentlich ist er ein lieber Kerl."

„Ja, wirklich und so aufgeklärt."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry für die lange Pause. Fast 2 Wochen hatte mich eine blöde Erkältung im Griff und mit verstopfter Nase, hartnäckigem Husten und Kopfweh lässt sich einfach kein humorvolles Kapitel auf die Beine stellen.

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Feedbackgeber!

Teil 12 – Kindergartencops II

Kevin verschwand vor dem drohenden Blick seiner Erzieherin, die immer noch um ihre Fassung rang, aber das Ehepaar Smith nahm die Situation scheinbar gelassen. Die interessierten sich mehr für den Zauberer, der nun endlich gekommen zu sein schien. Leider konnten sie bei den Vorbereitungen nicht zusehen und mussten so zwangsweise noch ein wenig warten bis sie einen Blick auf den potentiellen Klon werfen konnten.

So stellte sich Hermine wieder an den Tisch an dem fleißig gemalt wurde und Snape versuchte sich die heranwachsenden Muggel mit bösen Blicken vom Leib zu halten, was leider nur teilweise gelang.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte dass vorwitzige Mädchen, mit welchem er schon vor dem Zaun eine kleine Diskussion über die Existenz von Hexen und Zauberern geführt hatte.

„Mister Smith", brummte Snape ungehalten und hoffte, sie würde sofort wieder verschwinden. Hermine behielt ihn vorsichtshalber im Augenwinkel und lächelte in sich hinein. Kleinkinder schienen ihm noch verhasster zu sein als die Heranwachsenden in seiner Schule.

„Bist du wirklich ein verkleideter Zauberer?"

Snapes Blick wanderte nach unten und er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, als könnte diese Geste die Kleine auf Abstand halten, doch scheinbar funktionierte das ohne Umhang und Gehrock nicht, oder es lag an der Unerfahrenheit dieses Mädchens im Umgang mit Lehrpersonen.

„Ich dachte deine Mama hätte gesagt, so etwas gibt es nicht?"

„Mama sagt auch es gäbe keinen Weihnachtsmann, aber das kann nicht so ganz stimmen, wer bringt denn sonst die Geschenke?"

Genervt rollte der Professor seine Augen. „Du solltest aber besser auf deine Mama hören."

Das Mädchen schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen den dunklen Mann in ein angeregtes Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Weißt du, was wir heute gelernt haben?"

Mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck suchte er nun nach seiner Mitagentin, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schien aufmerksam die Kritzeleien der kleinen Künstler zu begutachten.

„Das hat mir Kevin schon erzählt."

Ungeachtet dessen, dass er die Informationen über die Unterschiede der Geschlechter schon bekommen hatte, holte das Kind tief Luft und sprach einfach weiter.

„Man soll immer höflich zu Erwachsenen sein."

Seine Erleichterung hielt sich in Grenzen, doch wenigstens erzählte sie ihm nichts über Geschlechtsmerkmale. Da sie nicht aufzugeben schien, ging Snape nun in die Gegenoffensive.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Mary-Sue McGregor und ich bin schon so alt." Vier der kleinen Wurstfinger hielt sie angestrengt in die Luft, während sie mit der anderen Hand gewaltsam den Daumen wegdrückte. „Und wie alt bist du?"

„Älter", brummelte Snape.

„Aha, das sagt Max auch immer, und der ist schon soviel." Diesmal streckte sich ihm die ganze Hand entgegen.

„Interessant", murmelte er gelangweilt. „Ich bin aber noch älter."

„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht." Mary-Sue nickte dazu altklug. „Hast du Kinder?"

Da von seiner Ehefrau keine Rettung zu erwarten war, ergab sich der Professor in sein Schicksal und nickte, wohl wissend, dass er log. Aber sie waren ja letztendlich inkognito an diesem schrecklichen Ort, da galt es die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Weißt du, was wir morgen lernen?"

Sein deutliches Desinteresse stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben, aber schien die kleine Besserwisserin nicht abzuschrecken.

„Woher die Babys kommen."

Hermine, die das Gespräch mitbekam, drehte ihr Gesicht in eine andere Richtung, damit er ihr breites Grinsen nicht mitbekam. Wenigstens schien dieser Tag deutlich besser zu werden als die letzten.

Mary-Sue lächelte überlegen und wartete gar nicht ab, ob der Fremde etwas dazu sagen wollte.

„Aber das weiß ich schon längst."

Hermine schaute vorsichtig in seine Richtung und bemerkte kurz, dass er zu ihr herüber sah.

„Hör mir mal gut zu, kleines Fräulein. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert von dir zu erfahren wie die menschliche Fortpflanzung funktioniert. Ich weiß es nämlich auch schon."

Mary-Sue schob beleidigt einen Unterlippe nach vorne und verschränkte ihre Arme auf die gleiche Weise, wie der dunkle Mann vor ihr.

„Ach ja? Wie denn?"

Snape schnaubte gefährlich, ein Zeichen, welches für Hogwartsschüler die höchste Alarmstufe bedeuteten würde, jedoch schien das Muggelkind dieses Warnsignal falsch zu interpretieren.

„Ha! Du weißt es nicht." Die Kleine hatte entweder Mut, oder sie war einfach immun gegen drohende Schwingungen.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape Sekunden zuvor noch nicht so eine rosige Gesichtsfarbe gehabt hatte.

„Der Klapperstorch bringt die Babys", meinte Mary-Sue McGregor mit einem äußerst überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck, drehte sich weg und ließ den völlig konsternierten Snape einfach stehen.

Hermine hätte ihre Seele für einen Fotokamera verkauft...

Endlich schien es soweit zu sein, die Kinder wurden zusammengerufen und in einer kleinen Turnhalle mussten sich alle auf Matten setzen. Am oberen Ende stand ein Tisch und dahinter ein verkleideter Mann in typischen 'Zaubereroutfit', welches optisch ein wenig an Dumbledore erinnerte.

Fragend sah Hermine, die sich mit Snape in die letzte Reihe gestellt hatte auf, doch der schüttelte nur langsam seinen Kopf. Ganz offensichtlich war auch dies nicht ihr gesuchter Klon. Trotzdem sahen sie noch eine Weile den kleinen Tricks zu, welche die kleinen Kinder begeisterten.

Aus einem Zauberstab wurden Blumen. Münzen und Spielkarten verschwanden und tauchten wieder auf. Ringe verhakten sich auf geisterhafte Weise und lösten sich wieder – eben alles was in die Trickkiste eines Kindergartenzauberers gehörte.

„Das ist absolut lächerlich", raunte Snape seiner Begleiterin zu und Hermine nickte lächelnd. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Kindergartenzeit und ihrer Begegnung mit einem solchen Trickkünstler. Im zarten Alter von vier Jahren hatte sie den armen Mann zur Verzweiflung gebracht, weil sie jedem einzelnen seiner so genannten Zaubereien auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Dieser junge 'Magier' machte seine Sache gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er bezog die Kinder mit ein und ließ sie jedes Mal einen Zauberspruch sagen bevor er einen Trick beendete. Wobei es ihr nicht entging, dass Snape ein wenig entsetzt geschaut hatte, als die Kleinen kollektiv „Abakadabra" schrien, was ein wenig an den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch erinnerte.

Ein Kaninchen wurde aus einem Zylinder gezaubert und Snape verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Ich finde derartige Unterhaltung wirklich nicht geeignet für Kleinkinder. Sie werden mit Wissen der Erzieher betrogen und..."

„Schschschsch", kam aus einer Reihe vor ihnen und einige der Kleinen hatten sich zu dem Störenfried umgedreht.

„Was? Ich habe Recht! Das sind doch nichts als billige Tricks?", echauffierte Snape sich weiter und Kevin, der aufgeklärte Junge von vorhin, streckte ihm erneut die Zunge heraus, bevor er seinem interessierten Sitznachbarn erklärte worin sich Mädchen und Jungen unterschieden.

„Kannst du es besser?" Auch Mary-Sue wagte es sich einzumischen und innerhalb von einer Schrecksekunde hatte er nun die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Kindergartens einschließlich des Künstlers auf der provisorischen Bühne.

„Ja, mein Herr, können sie es besser?"

Hermine sah erschrocken ihren Begleiter an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ziemlich entschlossen und sie zupfte ihm warnend am Ärmel. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass es ihn aufregte, aber er durfte seine Tarnung nicht verlieren.

„Und ob"

Oh, verdammt. Hermine wurde blass und sah sich hektisch um. Der Spott war ihnen sicher wenn sie jetzt einfach gingen, aber man kannte sie ja nicht, es war egal was man über sie dachte.

Snape schüttelte sie unwillig ab und ignorierte auch ihr warnendes Zischen. So hoheitsvoll es ihm möglich war, stolzierte er zwischen den Kindern nach vorne und sah spöttisch auf den jungen Mann herunter, der sich in seinen Augen unverschämterweise 'Zauberer' schimpfte. Eine Frechheit.

„Alexander", warnte Hermine erneut, aber sie wurde einfach ignoriert. Er würde doch nicht...

...oh doch, er tat...

Wie sollten sie das nur als Notfall erklären? Während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog und den staunenden Kindern präsentierte überlege sie sich schon die passende Erklärung.

Sie waren von einer Horde blutrünstiger Kleinkinder angegriffen worden?

Hysterische Erzieherinnen hatten sie in der Puppenecke eingekreist?

Eine Gruppe Dreijähriger hatte versucht sie mit Wachsmalkreide zu entstellen?

Der Pseudozauberer hatte mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck seinem Konkurrenten Platz gemacht und sah nun zu, wie Snape mit Hilfe eines Schlenkers des Stabes den Tisch anhob und durch die Halle fliegen ließ. Die Kinder klatschten begeistert und Hermine dachte über darüber nach, ob die Ausrede funktionieren würde, dass sich die Leiterin des Kindergartens als getarnter Bergtroll entpuppt hatte.

Der Zylinder verwandelte sich in ein Kaninchen, zu einer Taube, einer Kröte, zu einem Double des Trickkünstlers und wieder in einen Hut.

Die Kinder schrien begeistert. Mary-Sue brüllte, dass sie schon gewusst hatte, dass Snape ein echter Zauberer ist und Kevin schmollte, dass nun niemand mehr an der korrekten Bezeichnung der äußeren Geschlechtsmerkmale interessiert war.

Die Spielkarten wurden zu bunten Papiervögeln, die durch die Halle flatterten und die Kinder versuchten diese zu fangen, was ein heilloses Durcheinander auslöste. Die Gelegenheit für Hermine nach vorne zu stürzen und dem größenwahnsinnig gewordenen Professor den Kopf zu waschen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", schimpfte sie und schlug mit einer Hand einen besonders hartnäckigen Papiervogel beiseite, der ständig versuchte auf ihren Haaren zu landen.

„Nennst du das einen Notfall?"

„Diese billige Nummer war ein Affront gegen die Zauberwelt."

„Ach und ich dachte du hättest nichts übrig für albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel? Das betonst du doch jedes Mal in deiner Eröffnungsrede vor den Erstklässlern."

„Das habe ich auch nicht. Manchmal ist es lediglich nützlich."

„So wie jetzt? Wie willst du das bitte dem Ministerium erklären? Bei denen gehen doch alle Alarmsirenen los, sobald in der Muggelwelt gezaubert wird."

„Das gilt nur für Minderjährige."

„Zumindest benimmst du dich gerade wie einer."

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Ton mir gegenüber bedenken."

„Und vielleicht solltest du an den Grund unserer Mission denken."

„Es war nicht meine Idee hier nach dem Klon zu suchen, das war allein dein großartiger Einfall. Es hätte sicher auch noch eine andere Gelegenheit gegeben."

„Finite", brüllte Hermine, nachdem sie ihren Stab ebenfalls gezogen hatte und damit jeglichen Zauber beendete.

In der kleinen Turnhalle herrschte atemloses Schweigen. Spielkarten lagen auf dem Boden herum, der Tisch stand auf dem Kopf vor ihren Füßen, den Zylinder unter sich begraben und die Anwesenden starrten mit offenen Mündern zu dem Ehepaar, welches sich zu streiten schien.

„Oblivate", murmelte sie nach einer Schrecksekunde, in der ihr klar wurde was um sie herum geschah. Danach gab sie ihnen noch eine nette Illusion von einer wundervollen Vorstellung und räumte das Chaos auf.


	13. Chapter 13

Vielen Dank an Sepsis, -Lord of Slytherin- und Tatze81. Ok, der letzte Teil war vermutlich nicht ganz so witzig. Vielleicht gefällt euch das heutige Dinner ja besser ;-)

Teil 13 – Das perfekte Dinner

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag potentiellen Klone aufgelauert und waren – welche Überraschung – nicht fündig geworden. Hermine schmerzten inzwischen die Füße und auch Snape schien nicht die beste Laune zu haben. Nicht weil sie Voldemorts Double noch nicht gefunden hatten, sondern weil seine 'Angetraute' ihm wegen der Zauberaktion im Kindergarten immer noch in den Ohren hing.

So entschlossen sie sich am späten Nachmittag aufzuhören und erst einmal in ihre kleine Wohnung zu fahren. Hermine war selbst für einen Restaurantbesuch zu müde und da eine Untersuchung des Kühlschranks und der Vorratsschränke am Morgen ergeben hatte, dass man durchaus eine paar Tage mit dem Inhalt überleben konnte, war sie froh darüber, dass auch Snape die heimischen vier Wände für die nötige Nahrungsaufnahme bevorzugte.

Sie hatten zusätzlich Glück, dass ihnen Walli und Trudchen nicht begegneten und sie ohne Unterbrechung bis in das Apartment gelangten.

Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatten, inspizierte Hermine noch einmal den Schrank in der Küche und überlegte, was man sich zu Essen machen konnte.

„Magst du Ravioli?", rief sie ihrem Gatten zu, welcher sich mehr um das abendliche TV-Programm interessierte, als für das Essen. Es erschien ihr zwar ungerecht, dass er offensichtlich voraussetze, dass sie sich um das Kochen kümmerte.

Allerdings hatte Hermine ihm nicht verraten, dass es einen weiteren kleinen, unbedeutenden Schwachpunkt in ihrem Leben gab. Sie konnte es nicht!

Doch ihr innerer Optimismus siegte. So schwer konnte das letztendlich ja nicht sein.

Da er nicht sofort antwortete, schlug sie ihm ein weiteres Mahl vor, von dem sie annahm, dass sie es hinbekommen konnte.

„Oder lieber Cornflakes?"

Ihr brauner Haarschopf tauchte hinter der Tür vor, nachdem sie immer noch keine Antwort bekam und erkannte, dass er sie wohl beobachtet hatte.

„Na was denn nun?", herrschte sie ihn ungeduldig an. Ihr knurrte nämlich der Magen und wenn er sich nicht gleich entschied, so dachte sie für sich, konnte er sehen wo er blieb. Vermutlich waren seine Kochkünste noch miserabler als ihre.

„Ist das so etwas wie diese Hotdogs?", fragte er vorsichtig und Hermine lächelte amüsiert.

„Nein, auch nicht wie Hamburger. Ravioli sind gefüllte Nudeln und Cornflakes bestehen aus..." Vorsichtshalber schaute sie noch einmal auf die Packung, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall falsche Informationen weitergeben. „Mais und Zucker."

„Hm", kam es einsilbig von ihm zurück. Die Auswahl war ja auch wirklich schwer, dachte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Also Ravioli", entschied sie sich einfach, denn sie wollte ihn ja schließlich mit einer warmen Mahlzeit überraschen, öffnete die Dose umständlich mit einem Muggeldosenöffner und schüttete den Inhalt in einen Topf. Ha, wenn ihre Schulkameraden das sehen könnte, würden sie vermutlich vor Staunen die Münder nicht mehr zu bekommen. Hermine Granger kochte! Grinsend stellte sie sich alles haarklein vor. Es gab ja auch eigentlich nichts, was sie nicht beherrschte.

Ob es richtig war, dass das ganze so schrecklich roch?

Hastig zog sie den Topf von der Herdplatte und rührte den Inhalt um, soweit dies noch möglich war. Etwa die Hälfte hatte ein dunkelbraune Farbe angenommen und klebte zusammen, der Rest sah noch genießbar aus und hatte lediglich einen leichten Brandgeruch.

Mutig verteilte sie den Farbmix auf Teller und präsentierte stolz den kulinarischen Genuss ihrem Ehemann auf Zeit.

Nachdem sie vorsichtig probiert hatte, sank ihre Hochstimmung allerdings um ein paar Nuancen. Essbar war es zumindest noch, man durfte den frisch erworbenen Optimismus ja nicht gänzlich verlieren.

„Was bei allen Riesen des Atlasgebirge, soll das bitte sein?"

OK, nun war es doch vorbei mit dem positiven Denken, jedoch erwachte in ihr der Kampfgeist. Immerhin war sie hier nicht als Hauselfe mitgekommen.

„Wenn du es besser kannst, hättest du ja kochen können", schimpfte sie zurück und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre einen Fastentag einzulegen. Sollte ja durchaus gesund sein, hatte sie mal gelesen. Außerdem hatte sie irgendwo noch eine Tüte Chips gesehen. Kartoffeln waren ja auch ein vollwertiges Nahrungsmittel, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

Snape brummelte etwas Unverständliches, worüber sie wirklich froh es nicht zu verstehen, stand auf und warf den pampigen Inhalt seines Tellers in den Müll.

Hermine entschloss sich nun doch für den Fastentag, schmollte und würdigte ihn mit keinem Blick mehr, sondern widmete sich dem Fernsehprogramm. Was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange.

Ein paar Mal war sie versucht gewesen hinter sich zu blicken, um nachzusehen, was er in der angrenzenden Küchenzeile so trieb, aber ihr Stolz überwog. Sollte er sich doch die Cornflakes einverleiben, sie würde standhaft bleiben und lieber verhungern, als nachzugeben.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später wurde sie aber doch stutzig. Zunächst einmal, weil ein unwiderstehlich angenehmer Duft sich bis in das kleine Wohnzimmer zog, zum anderen, weil Snape immer noch nicht wieder vorm Fernseher aufgetaucht war. Für Cornflakes brauchte man ja schließlich keine Ewigkeit. Hatte er sich etwas anderes gemacht? Stur und Trotzig verbot sie sich hinter sich zu sehen und nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr auf das Programm konzentrieren, denn der Geruch war derartig lecker und intensiv, dass ihr Magen lautstark gegen ihren Fastentag rebellierte. Wo waren die verflixten Chips nochmal?

Sekunden später hielt Snape ihr einen vollen Teller hin, von dem der Duft verlaufenen Käses unwiderstehlich in ihre Nase zog. Reiner Selbsterhaltungstrieb war es, der sie gierig danach greifen ließ. Allerdings aß sie nicht sofort, sondern sah misstrauisch ihren Lehrer an.

„Du kannst KOCHEN?" Allein die Annahme war schon verrückt genug, aber das eindeutige Endprodukt lag vor ihr in Form eines köstlich duftenden Auflaufs auf einem Teller.

„Ja, na und?"

Hermine registrierte erst nach Sekunden, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Das würde ihr ohnehin in Hogwarts niemand glauben.

„Aber ich dachte ... und... verdammt, warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"

„Du hast nicht gefragt, jetzt iss. Du bist ohnehin zu dünn."

Na, das sagte der Richtige. Außerdem war sie nicht zu dünn, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Hüften waren zu breit, der Busen zu klein und vermutlich würde sich morgen der Käse auf diesem Auflauf in Form von Zellulite auf ihren Oberschenkeln niederschlagen.

Und bei Merlins Kopfläusen, wann hatte er sie bitte so genau angesehen um das beurteilen zu können?

Frustriert starrt Hermine auf den Teller. Jetzt fing sie schon an sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass Snape sie nicht attraktiv fand.

Trotzig schob sie sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Zu allem Ärger war es genauso köstlich, wie es roch. Leider war ihr Mund schneller als ihr Kopf und sie sprach es aus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

„Kochen ist nicht viel anders als Tränke zu brauen. Was man braucht ist ein gutes Rezept und Kreativität das Endergebnis zu variieren und zu verbessern."

Fein, sollte sie ihm jetzt vorschlagen demnächst Kochunterricht zu erteilen? Vermutlich wäre dies das erste Fach in dem sie nicht mit einem Ohnegleichen bestehen würde. Gut dass für sie die Schule vorbei war. Mit dem, was sie über ihn gelernt und mit ihm erlebt hatte, wäre ein vernünftiger Unterricht sowieso nie mehr möglich.

Allerdings hatte sich für sie herausgestellt, dass sich diese Snape-Version von der in Hogwarts deutlich unterschied. Nicht nur optisch. Ohne den Umhang und diesen ständigen Miesepeterblick wirkte er deutlich jünger und beinahe attraktiv. Wenn man auf eine gewisse Weise betrachtete. Nicht, dass sie das tat. Außerdem entdeckte sie verborgene Talente.

Er hatte Geschmack bewiesen was die Auswahl seiner Kleidung betraf und er konnte Kochen!

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Essen nicht?"

Hermine zwinkerte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Warum starrst du mich dann so an?"

Hastig sah sie weg und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Bei allen Wurzelgnomen - war das peinlich. Um sich abzulenken, aß sie hastig weiter und hätte am Ende den Teller am liebsten abgeleckt.

„Was steht morgen auf dem Programm?", fragte er sie, nachdem Hermine das Geschirr weggebracht und eisern vermieden hatte ihn auch nur noch einmal anzusehen.

„Einen Augenblick, das haben wir gleich", antwortete sie und holte den Laptop. Sie war froh, dass dies ihr ein wenig Ablenkung gab.

Minuten später hatte sie die ersten Namen abgehakt und schaute nach wen sie morgen auf der Liste hatten. Die meisten waren gut zu erreichen. Ein Student, drei Verkäufer, ein Kellner und .. „Oh."

„Oh?", wiederholte Snape und schob seine linke Braue in die Höhe.

„Das wird ein wenig schwierig. Lester Baker ist Verteidiger beim FC Arsenal."

Da sie kein Anzeichen bekam, dass er wusste wovon sie redete, erklärte Hermine einfach weiter.

„Das ist das größte Fußballteam hier in London, um nicht zu sagen Englands."

„Fußball?" Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung von den sportlichen Aktivitäten der Muggelwelt.

„Ja, Fußball. Es hat hier den gleichen Stellenwert wie Quidditch in der Zauberwelt. Morgen ist sogar ein Spiel gegen Manchester United, doch seit Wochen ausverkauft. Da wird es schwer an Karten zu kommen."

„Nun, meine liebe Miss-wir-dürfen-nur-im-Notfall-zaubern. Vermutlich rechtfertigt das nun doch den Gebrauch von Magie?"

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um zu überlegen und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

„Nein, das brauchen wir nicht. Ich werde Wilbur eine email schreiben, dass er uns irgendwie noch Karten besorgt. Bestimmt haben die in seinem Ministerium eine Möglichkeit."

Er sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm der Vorschlag gefallen, aber Snape sagte nichts weiter dazu. Ganz offensichtlich interessierte ihn etwas anderes mehr.

„Spielt man das auch mit Besen?"

Es dauerte eine Minute bis Hermine ihren Hustenanfall unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Vorstellung wie zwanzig stramme Jungen mit ihren Besen versuchten ein Tor zu erzielen hatte durchaus etwas für sich.

„Nein, mit einem Ball."

„So etwas wie ein Quaffel?"

Das wurde nun doch kompliziert. Hermine war nicht sonderlich interessiert an Sport, jedoch kannte sie außer dem Tagespropheten auch die wichtigsten täglichen Tageszeitungen der Muggel. Man musste schließlich über alles auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Außerdem hatte ihr Vater sie bis zu ihrem elften Lebenjahr jeden Sonntag mit zu seinem Lieblingsclub mitgenommen, daher kannte sie sich mit Fußball beinahe besser aus, als mit der beliebtesten Sportart der Zauberwelt.

„Beim Fußball haben wir zwei Teams mit jeweils elf Spielern. Sinn und Zweck ist es, den Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu bringen."

„Klingt zumindest ähnlich wie Quidditch", murmelte Snape und schien sichtlich interessiert zu sein.

Es dauerte ein wenig bis sie ihm die wichtigsten Regeln erklärt hatte, aber Snape hatte eine gute Auffassungsgabe und verstand sogar die Abseitsregeln beim ersten Mal.

Zumindest war ein Besuch im Highbury Stadion bestimmt ein kleines Highlight, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Klon des berüchtigten Zauberers aller Zeiten der linke Verteidiger von Londons bester Fußballmannschaft sein konnte.

Gemeinsam erstellten sie einen Plan wie die anderen Verdächtigen am Besten auszuspionieren waren und widmeten sich dann gemeinsam noch dem Fernsehprogramm, denn es liefen gerade die Nachrichten des Tages.

„_...wird es sicher zu Turbolenzen im Londoner Nahverkehr kommen. Die Streiks sind hinsichtlich der..."_

Hermine schaute zu ihrem Sitznachbarn und auch dieser schien sofort verstanden zu haben, worum es ging. Die Bahn und Busbetriebe wollten streiken. London war riesig, das konnte man unmöglich zu Fuß erledigen und vermutlich war für den nächsten Tag auch kein Taxi zu bekommen.

„Vielleicht können wir eins dieser 'Autos' benutzen?", schlug ihr Pseudogatte vor und Hermine erbleichte. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal einen Führerschein! Das hieß, sie hatte schon einen, aber der war gefälscht.

„Auf keinen Fall", keuchte sie erschrocken. „Vermutlich bekommen wir so kurzfristig nicht einmal einen Mietwagen."

„Dann soll uns Wilbur einen besorgen."

Mit grimmiger Miene überlegte sie was zu tun war. Ihre schmerzenden Füße rebellierten bei der Vorstellung morgen einen doppelten Marathonlauf hinzulegen.

„Ich kann ihn ja fragen", meinte sie vorsichtig und überlegte hastig andere Ausreden. „Aber ich kann nicht fahren."

„Nun, dann werde ich das übernehmen." Schmunzelnd lehnte er sich zurück in das Polster und Hermine entschloss sich vorsichtshalber ihr Testament zu schreiben. Allerdings erst am nächsten Tag, sie war einfach zu müde um jetzt noch mit ihm über die Gefahren des Autofahrens zu diskutieren. Außerdem gab es da ja immer noch die Bettenfrage.

Wieder halbwegs wach über den Gedanken, richtete sie sich auf und schielte vorsichtig zu ihm herüber. Ob es sehr unverschämt war, wenn sie ihm das Bettzeug einfach hier auf das Sofa legte?

Oder sollte sie das Thema anschneiden und ihm somit wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, sich wie ein Ehrenmann zu verhalten und die Couch zu nehmen?

Alleindings verhielt er sich nicht unbedingt wie einer, von daher war es sicher besser, sie stellte ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen.

Müde schleppte sie sich in das Schlafzimmer, packte ein Oberbett und ein Kopfkissen zusammen und stolperte damit zurück. Es waren noch immer einige Schachteln ungeöffnet, aber der Tag war anstrengend genug gewesen. Sollte er sich doch selbst um seine Sachen kümmern.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer warf sie die Sachen auffordernd neben ihn und lächelte dünn. Das sollte durchaus als stille Aufforderung reichen. Sofort stand er auf und nickte.

„Du bist müde, das kann ich verstehen."

Oh, das war ja einfacher, als sie geglaubt hatte. Zumindest hatte sie etwas Widerstand erwartet.

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde mich auch zurückziehen. Gute Nacht."

Sprachs und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, während Hermine ihm völlig geschockt hinterher sah.

_Na, was für ein Auto werden unsere Helden bekommen? Und wird Snape wirklich fahren? Gewinnt Arsenal und ist der linke Verteidiger ein Klon? Dies im nächsten Teil, der da heißt..._

_Ey Mann, wo is' mein Auto? _


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine Feedbackgeber! _

Teil 14 – Ey Mann, wo is' mein Auto?

Es hatte noch eine Weile gedauert bis Hermine endlich schlafen konnte. Zumal sie die richtige Position auf dem Sofa erst hatte finden müssen. Die Polster waren zu weich und die Liegefläche zu schmal, so dass sie bei jedem Umdrehen fast herunter fiel. Sogar beim Aufwachen ärgerte sie sich noch über Snape, der einfach vorausgesetzt hatte, dass sie diese ungünstige Schlafstätte nehmen musste.

Natürlich lief schon wieder der Fernseher. Er musste ihn angeschaltet haben, ohne dass sie etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Gähnend rieb sie sich die Augen und zwinkerte, bevor sie sich ächzend erhob. Ihrem, von guten Hogwartsmatratzen verwöhnten Rücken tat die weiche Schlafmöglichkeit überhaupt nicht gut. Allerdings erheiterte sie der Gedanke wie sich das bei einem älteren Mann wie Snape ausgewirkt hätte. Allein die Vorstellung wie er krumm, mit einer Hand im Rücken, wie sie es jetzt tat, zum Bad schleichen würde, trieb ihr trotz der Schmerzen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Was sie jetzt brauchte war eine warme Dusche und dann einen ordentlichen Kaffee. Normalerweise bevorzugte sie ja Tee oder Kürbissaft, aber sie musste wach werden, da konnte man schon mal eine Ausnahme machen.

Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, drückte die Klinke zum Bad herunter und nur eine Sekunde später entfuhr ihrer Kehle ein quietschendes Geräusch.

„Guten Morgen, auch endlich munter?"

Hermine war nun wach. Mehr als das. Vor dem Spiegel stand, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, ihr Lehrer für Tränkekunde und rasierte sich. Teile des Rasierschaums waren noch an seiner Kinnpartie und gekämmt hatte er sich wohl auch noch nicht, was die Strähnen wild in seine Stirn fallen ließ.

Ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihrem Mund plötzlich jegliche Flüssigkeit fehlte. Ihre Gedanken purzelten nur so durcheinander, aber sie war unfähig ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht schon mal einen nackten – ähm, halbnackten – Mann gesehen hätte. Aber wo war der Zauberer, den sie unter den sonst üblichen Roben erwartet hatte?

Es war schon ein Unding sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich Gedanken darüber machte wie Snape nackt aussah, aber wenn – und es war ja nicht so, dass sie das jemals getan hätte – dann wäre es nicht das gewesen, was da in zwei Metern Entfernung vor ihr stand. Wo war das bleiche Gerippe? Die schwabbelige, fahle Haut? Zumindest irgendwelche Anzeichen von fortgeschrittenem Alter?

Gut, er war sehr schlank, wie man an den Rippen erkennen konnte, aber längst nicht so klapprig wie sie gedacht hatte. Unter der – und das war das einige Klischee, welches zutraf – blassen Haut zeichneten sich deutlich Sehnen und Muskeln ab. Außerdem war er nicht überall behaart wie ein Affe. Lediglich an den langen, schlanken und dennoch muskulöseren Beinen zeigte sich ein dunkler Flaum.

„Uglmpf", entwich ihr, wobei es eigentlich ein Morgengruß hätte werden sollen. Irgendwie schien sich ihr Sprachzentrum ohne Sauerstoffversorgung zu befinden.

„Eine Minute, dann bin ich fertig." Es schien ihm nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, dass im Rahmen seine Schülerin stand und ihn angaffte, als wäre er eine Zirkusattraktion.

„Hmpfff", war die einzige Antwort, die sie geben konnte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Mit einem Einwegrasierer schabte er sich die letzten stoppeligen Reste vom Kinn und sah sie nicht einmal mehr an.

Seit wann legte er bitte Wert auf einen gute morgentliche Konversation? Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, das er ein Morgenmuffel war. Dazu ein Tagmuffel und ein Nachtmuffel.

„Hmm." Zumindest konnte man dieses Geräusch mit etwas gutem Willen als ein 'ja' interpretieren.

Nur kurz darauf war sie endlich allein im Bad und sie fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob vielleicht der schlechte Schlaf ihr Sehvermögen eingeschränkt hatte. Gähnend stellte sie sich vor das Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn auf, damit sie sich die Zähne putzen konnte und schreckte zurück, als sie in den Spiegel sah.

Sie sah entsetzlich aus. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich um ihre Augen ab. Die Haare hatten sich zu einem Wust aus Knoten und Filz verdreht und lagen wirr um das leichenblasse Gesicht.

Ein Anblick, der vermutlich einen Troll schreiend in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

Überhaupt war das alles nur Snapes Schuld! Wütend griff sie nach der Zahnbürste und beseitigte erst einmal den Geschmack von toten Ratten in ihrem Mund. Was musste er jetzt für einen Eindruck von ihr haben? Das sie morgens aussah wie Trelawney, die einen Grimm in ihrer Vision hatte?

Und warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken welchen Eindruck sie auf ihren Lehrer machte, überlegte sie ein paar Minuten später in der Dusche, während das warme Wasser auf sie niederprasselte.

Es war schon verwunderlich, dass ein einziger Blick auf den Professor im Handtuch ihr gesamtes Denken übernahm. Mit der Bürste versuchte sie der Katastrophe auf ihrem Kopf Herr zu werden, doch ohne Einsatz von Magie war dieses Unterfangen gleich zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Energisch rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute.

Seine überhebliche Art, wie er alle um sich herum behandeln konnte, als wären sie lästige Insekten

Das arrogante Auftreten, wenn er meinte im Recht zu sein.

Die furchtbare Nase, die er ständig überall reinstecken musste.

Diese fast schwarzen, stechenden Augen, die einem dass Gefühl gaben, sie könnten bis auf den Grund der Seele blicken.

Ganz abgesehen von seiner Stimme. So etwas sollte verboten werden. Ein Satz und man hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Die hatte sie allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran...

Objektiv betrachtet, dachte sie und verzog gequält ihren Mund als die Bürste in den verdrehten Haaren wieder hängen blieb, war er ein durch und durch verabscheuungswürdiger Zauberer.

Gut, vielleicht war sie doch etwas hart.

Er war schon selbstbewusst, aber konnte man ihm dafür einen Vorwurf machen? Manche Schüler waren ja auch wirklich nervtötend unbegabt, das musste sie zugeben.

Die Nase war bei genauer Betrachtung auch nicht so schrecklich, irgendwie machte sie ihn sogar interessant, weil er sich von der breiten Masse abhob. Dass er als Lehrer und Ex-Doppelagent immer informiert sein musste, lag ja auf der Hand, vermutlich ließ sich so etwas nicht einfach abstellen. Und die Augen, Hermine seufzte unbewusst, waren letztendlich sehr faszinierend. Wenn man wagte länger hinzusehen.

Für die Stimme gab es allerdings keine Entschuldigung. Die war einfach verboten...Ihr fiel nicht auf Anhieb das passende Wort ein und sah ihr Spiegelbild böse an... erotisch?

Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah zur Tür, als hätte sie Angst, dass er ihre Gedanken bis in den angrenzenden Raum hören konnte. Zumindest hatte ihr Gesicht nun wieder einen gesunden Farbton angenommen.

Wann bitte, hatte sie damit angefangen ihn aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen? Unsicher schnupperte sie an der Zahnpasta. Hatte sich jemand einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt und dort irgendwelche Aphrodisiaka herein getan?

Ein hartnäckiges Klopfen ließ sie die Tube ins Becken fallen lassen.

„Bist du bald fertig? Frühstück ist fertig."

Frühstück? Snape hatte Frühstück gemacht? Hastig stellte sie alles wieder an Ort und Stelle, schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug, da frische Sachen sich noch im Schlafzimmer befanden.

Ihre Haare ähnelten zwar immer noch eher einem Vogelnest, aber darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Was sie viel mehr interessierte war, was ihr Lehrer unter Frühstück verstand.

Viel war es nicht, was ihr Vorratsschrank hergegeben hatte, aber Walli hatte an das Nötigste gedacht. Es gab Tee, Kaffee, Toast und Marmelade. Was wollte man schon mehr?

Erstaunlich war allerdings, dass er bereits alles vorbereitet hatte, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Sekunden später erinnerte sie dies alles allerdings mehr an eine Henkersmahlzeit.

„Wilbur war schnell. Um neun kommt ein Bote mit einem Wagen und den Eintrittskarten für das Spiel heute Abend."

Wagen? Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass die Verkehrsbetriebe streikten. Ob es was bringen würde, wenn sie sich krank stellte? Sicher würde er dann auf eigenen Faust losfahren und ihr würde man Vorwürfe machen, dass sie ihn in einer solch brenzligen Situation allein gelassen hatte.

Nein, man konnte ihr viel nachsagen, aber mangelndes Pflichtbewusstsein ganz sicher nicht.

Und woher wusste er, dass Wilbur alles besorgt hatte?

Ihr fragender Blick schien Bände zu sprechen.

„Ich habe die elektronische Post gelesen."

Moment mal. Er hatte die emails gelesen? Wie war er an ihr Passwort gekommen? Das hatte sie ihm bei ihrer Einführung nämlich nicht gesagt.

„Auch das war ich schwer zu finden. Du solltest nicht unbedingt den Namen deiner Katze nehmen."

Argh! Sie schrie in Gedanken auf. Seid wann war er Gedankenleser? Sah man ihr eigentlich alles an der Nasenspitze an? Vor allem aber, woher kannte er den Namen ihres Katers?

Eine gute Stunde später war Hermine froh, dass sich ihr Marmeladentoast bereits tiefer in ihrem Verdauungstrakt befand um nicht umgehend wieder hervorzuschnellen. Wilbur hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Pünktlich um neun stand ein Bote vor ihrer Tür mit den gewünschten Karten und den Schlüsseln für einen fahrbaren Untersatz.

„Es ist ein Zivilfahrzeug, welches wir normalerweise für Beobachtungen nehmen. Mr. Harrison meinte, er wäre ideal für ihre Zwecke."

Hermines geheimer Wunsch nach einem Panzer war also nicht erfüllt worden. Das einige Fahrzeug, in dem sie sich halbwegs sicher gefühlt hätte.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, dann mache ich Sie mit dem Nötigsten vertraut."

Sie folgten dem Beamten schweigend. Hermine mit einer Leidensmine und Snape mit einem diabolischem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er keine Angst um Leib und Leben zu haben.

Direkt vor Wallis Haus parkte ein kleiner roter Porsche und sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Wenigstens starben sie stilvoll, soviel war sicher, doch der Beamte führte sie nicht zu dem Sportwagen, sondern zu einem rostfarbenen Bulli, der in etwa das gleiche Baujahr hatte, wie Hermines Geburtsjahr.

Bei näherer Betrachtung entpuppte sich die Farbe allerdings als echter Rost, die ursprüngliche schien einmal orange gewesen zu sein.

Sie errechnete blitzschnell, dass sich ihre Lebenserwartung aufgrund des Fehlens von Mechanismen wie Airbags oder elektronisches Stabilitätsprogrammes auf ein Minimum reduzierte. Vor allem mit einem Zauberer als Fahrer, dessen Erfahrung sich vermutlich auf das Steuern von Besen berief. Wahrscheinlich nahm man im Ministerium das Gleiche an und hatten ihnen deshalb diese Rostlaube zugeteilt.

Kannte er überhaupt die Grundregeln des Straßenverkehrs? Ob sie noch schnell eine Eule mit ihrem Testament an ihre Familie abschicken durfte?

Sie durfte nicht, denn ihr Gatte war offensichtlich immer noch gewillt sie möglichst schnell sterben zu lassen, wie sie bemerkte, als er sich zielstrebig hinter das große Steuer setzte.

„Es ist ein Schaltwagen, sie kennen sich damit aus?"

Auch wenn die Frage nicht an sie gerichtet war, quietschte Hermine ein deutliches 'Nein' – wurde aber ignoriert, da der Staatsbeamte sich durch ein einfaches Nicken seitens des Professors einlullen ließ.

Vermutlich lag es am Testosteron, was alle Männer glauben ließ sie wären zum Autofahren geboren.

Wenige Minuten später verschwand der junge Mann, wünschte ihnen eine gute Fahrt und Snape sah Hermine auffordernd an, die immer noch neben dem Bulli stand und auf ein Wunder hoffte.

Vielleicht sprang der Wagen ja nicht an?

„Worauf wartest du? Steig ein", befahl er mürrisch und Hermine sah stöhnend in den Himmel. Gab es denn keine göttliche Fügung? Sollte ihr Leben denn wirklich schon vorbei sein?

Da es vergebens war zu lamentieren, holte sie tief Luft und kletterte umständlich auf den Beifahrersitz. Nach ihrem Geschmack war definitiv zu wenig Knautschzone zwischen ihr und der Straße. Hastig schnallte sie sich an, was ihr wenigstens einen dünnen Hauch von Sicherheit gab.

Der Schlüssel steckte bereits und als de Professor ihm umdrehte schloss sie schon einmal die Augen. Ein röhrendes Krachen ertönte und das Gefährt machte einen gewaltigen Satz vorwärts bevor der Motor wieder erstarb.

„Der Gang ist noch drin", murmelte Hermine und war froh, dass sich vor ihnen kein anderes Auto befunden hatte, welches nun sicher einige Zentimeter kürzer gewesen wäre.

Snape überlegte kurz, trat dann eine der Pedalen durch und startete erneut. Diesmal ohne Bocksprung. Der kam zwei Sekunden später, als er das Pedal losließ und sich der Bulli ruckartig nach vorn bewegte.

„Wir können auch zu Fuß gehen", warf Hermine noch einmal ein, aber sie wurde natürlich ignoriert. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck konnte man inzwischen schon verbissen nennen. Vermutlich hatte er es sich einfacher vorgestellt.

Buckelnd bewegten sie sich vorwärts und als er an dem Lenkrad drehte, um den Bulli auf die Straße zu bewegen, ertönte auch schon ein langgezogenes Warnsignal in Form einer Autohupe neben ihnen.

„Vielleicht sollte man den Blinker setzen, bevor man ausschert?"

Sein Blick hatte etwas von dem Ich-fresse-kleine-Kinder-zum-Frühstück, den sie bereits aus dem Unterricht kannte und sie nicht wirklich mehr beeindruckte. Im Angesicht des nahenden Todes wurden solche Dinge schlichtweg bedeutungslos. Lediglich die schleichende Geschwindigkeit mit der sie sich fortbewegten gab ihr etwas Trost. Mit dem Tempo einer Landschildkröte konnte letztendlich nicht ganz soviel passieren.

„Wo müssen wir lang?"

Zitternd krallte sich Hermine in das zerschlissene Polster unter ihr und ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite. „Die nächste Straße links", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Aber das Gehör des Professors war geschult genug sie trotzdem zu verstehen.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine die Augen schließen wollen, aber sie war froh es nicht getan zu haben, denn so konnte sie ihn davon abhalten wirklich die nächste Straße abzubiegen. „Das ist eine Einbahnstraße", quietschte sie und riss im letzten Moment das Lenkrad wieder geradeaus.

„Du hast gesagt die nächste links", schimpfte Snape und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er sie fragend ansah. „Was ist eine Einbahnstraße?"

Hermine sackte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen, schloss ihre Augen und weinte still in sich hinein.

Er überfuhr zwei rote Ampeln, drei Stoppschilder und streifte beinahe einen Lastwagen, aber wie durch ein Wunder – es konnte aber auch an der Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit einer Weinbergschnecke liegen- gelangten sie unversehrt an ihr erstes Ziel. Dass sie vermutlich zu Fuß in etwa die gleiche Zeit gebraucht hätten, verriet sie dem Professor allerdings nicht. Er schien völlig in seiner neuen Rolle als Autofahrer aufzugehen.

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Die Freude noch am Leben zu sein überwog das Hochgefühl, dass es etwas gab, was er nicht beherrschte um ein Vielfaches.

Bedauerlicherweise lernte er schneller, als es der Hexe lieb war. Nach weiteren zwei Stopps konnte er sich bereits dem fließenden Verkehr anpassen, (Was die Geschwindigkeit nicht unbedingt erhöhte, da dank der Streiks mehr Stau als Vorwärtskommen herrschte) obszöne Flüche gegenüber anderen Autofahrern auszusprechen, die wagten ihn zu kreuzen und halbwegs ordentlich einparken.

Wobei Parken im eigentlichen Sinn nicht richtig war, denn Snape nahm keine Rücksicht auf Bushaltestellen, Hydranten, Behindertenparkplätze und Ausfahrten, so dass sie innerhalb eines halben Tages die stattliche Anzahl von sechs Strafzetteln hinter der Windschutzscheibe vorfanden. Das Ministerium würde seine helle Freude haben...

Hermine schaffte es sogar Teile der Strecke nicht die Hände vor den Augen zu behalten und Snape begann sich auch schon für andere Fortbewegungsmittel zu interessieren – vorzugsweise Sportwagen und Motorräder. In manchen Dingen unterschieden sich Zauberer und Muggelmänner eben gar nicht.

Nach einem Halt an einem Restaurant, in der sie einen Kellner auf seine Abstammung überprüften und gleichzeitig eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nahmen, mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass der Bulli nicht mehr da stand, wo Snape ihn eingeparkt hatte.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn hier abgestellt habe", brummte der Professor ungehalten. Dass dies eine Zufahrt zu einem Krankenhaus war, schien ihn weniger zu interessieren, allerdings hegte Hermine den Verdacht, dass man den Wagen vermutlich abgeschleppt hatte, was man ihr einen Anruf von einem Münztelefon später auch bestätigte.

War dies das verspätete Wunder? Missmutig warf sie einen Blick in den Himmel. Wenn, dann kam das ein wenig spät – außerdem befanden sie sich gut zwanzig Meilen von ihrem Apartment entfernt. Nicht gerade eine Strecke für einen gemütlichen Fußmarsch.

„Zauberstab?"

Zunächst hatte sie gar nicht verstanden was er mit diesem Wort andeutete, aber nur Sekunden später stampfte sie wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf.

„Nein! Keine Zauberei! Du hast nicht nach den Gesetzen geparkt und man hat uns den Wagen abgeschleppt – das Ministerium wird sich bedanken. Den Schlamassel hast du uns eingebrockt, jetzt seh' zu wie wir da wieder herauskommen und zwar ohne MAGIE!"

Hermine war wirklich wütend. Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch an zu regnen, was an sich in London nichts Besonderes war, allerdings hatte sie – ja sie, die sonst immer an alles dachte – keinen Regenschirm, oder eine geeignete Jacke mitgenommen, denn sie war ja davon ausgegangen ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben.

Ohne ihren Begleiter eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um und ging in den nächstbesten Pub, der sich direkt an der Straßenecke befand. Es war ihr auch egal, dass man ihr als seltsame Blicke zuwarf. Klatschnass und schnaubend vor Wut, setzte sich an die Theke und bestellte sich einen doppelten Scotch...

_Äh ja, irgendwie hat sich die Story in eine andere Richtung bewegt als ich ursprünglich gedacht habe. Ich hoffe ihr hattet trotzdem Spaß ... Im nächsten Teil – (mit dem Titel: Bettgeflüster) - gibt es ein böses Erwachen für Hermine... sofern es da draußen noch Leser gibt, die interessiert sind ;-) _


	15. Chapter 15

_Vielen lieben Dank für euer Feedback! Schön, dass es doch noch Interessierte gibt ;-) - Jetzt viel Vergnügen mit der ersten 'Bettszene'_

Teil 15 - Bettgeflüster

„Auuuuoooohhhhhhhhh."

Diese Lautäußerung hatte definitiv etwas von einem leidenden Tier – zumindest war dies der erste halbwegs logische Zusammenhang, den Hermine erfassen konnte. Der Nächste war, dass sie selbst es war, die diesen Laut hervorgebracht hatte.

Einige Sekunden später erkannte sie den Grund in Form eines stechenden Schmerzes hinter ihren Schläfen.

Sie musste krank sein. Das, oder man hatte sie mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand niedergeschlagen. Das könnte auch das schwarze Loch in ihren Gedanken erklären, welches sich dort befand, wo eigentlich Erinnerungen sein sollten.

Da ihre bleischweren Lider sich nicht öffnen lassen wollten ohne eine weitere Schmerzattacke auszulösen, begnügte sie sich vorerst damit, vorsichtig eine Hand auszustrecken und zu prüfen, in welcher Umgebung sie sich befand.

Es war eindeutig ein Bett! Das Laken unter ihr war zerknüllt, aber unzweifelhaft ein Bettlaken und ihr Kopf lag vergraben in einem Kopfkissen. Ihre Hand suchte noch ein wenig weiter und stieß wenige Zentimeter weiter an ein Hindernis.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Bett war.

Erschrocken riss sie nun doch ihre Augen auf, doch nur, um sie sofort mit einem gequälten Zischen wieder zu schließen.

Sie halluzinierte! Jawohl! Die Nachwirkungen des gemeinen Überfalls ließen sie Dinge sehen, die nicht da sein konnten. Vor allem keine Professoren für Zaubertränke in ihrem Bett.

Es dauerte, bis die Matratze aufhörte zu schwanken wie ein Boot im Sturm. So eine Gehirnerschütterung konnte erhebliche Auswirkungen auf den Verstand haben, das kannte sie aus einigen Lehrbüchern. Amnesien und Halluzinationen.

Sie konnte sich genau an ihre Formeln der Arithmantik erinnern, die die Theorie der Einmaligkeit des... Naja, jedenfalls an fast alle, aber nicht, wie sie in dieses Bett gekommen war.

Sie sollte es systematisch versuchen, soviel war ihr klar. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war ein Pub und ein doppelter Scotch...

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ärgerlich verscheuchte sie die dröhnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf mit ihrer Hand, aber es brachte nichts.

„Nicht so laut", krächzte sie, stellte aber mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie wohl doch nicht halluziniert hatte. Die Stimme hätte sie unter einer Million wieder erkannt.

Das Bett schwankte erneut, diesmal weil sie jemand daraus erhob und Hermine kniff ihre Augen noch fester zusammen, um ja nicht in Gefahr zu geraten hinzusehen. Der Schock wäre zu groß, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Genauso, wie sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie unter der flauschigen Decke nichts an hatte.

Nicht nur, dass sie im Bett zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer aufgewacht war – nein – sie war auch noch nackt. Ihr beeinträchtigter Verstand weigerte sich hartnäckig weitere Rückschlüsse zu ziehen.

Wo war sie bei ihrem Erinnerungsversuchen stehen geblieben? Ah ja, der Pub und der Scotch. Sie war nass gewesen und hatte sich damit aufwärmen wollen. Eigentlich eine gute Sache, wenn es bei einem geblieben wäre.

So langsam kamen weitere Erinnerungen dazu. Ihr sogenannter Gatte war ihr gefolgt und aus Frust hatte sie sich gleich noch einen Doppelten bestellt...

Der Rest befand sich in einer Art Nebel. Eindrücke verfolgten sie. Da waren laute Männer, ein kleiner Bus und Jubelrufe. Sie hörte sich selbst 'Rule Britannia' singen, obwohl das ganz sicher eine Einbildung sein musste.

Ein furchtbares Schrillen – offensichtlich pfiff Snape vergnügt im Bad vor sich hin – verfolgte sie durch zwei Wände. Ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr Gehör bei der niederträchtigen Attacke nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Es schien sogar viel ausgeprägter als vorher.

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung ihres Kopfes (was gar nicht so einfach war, das sie keine hundertprozentige Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen hatte), musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass sie keine äußerlichen Anzeichen von Gewalteinwirkung auf ihren Schädel hatte – auch wenn dieser hartnäckig protestierte und das Gegenteil behauptete.

Blieb also nur die andere Möglichkeit: Sie war krank! Das konnte auch erklären, warum sie diesmal das Bett bekommen hatte. Es gab sicher eine völlig logische Erklärung dafür, dass Sanpe ebenfalls darin gewesen war.

Reine Fürsorge zum Beispiel.

Hm...

Nein, das war dann doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Eine andere Begründung kratze an ihrem Unterbewusstsein, wurde aber vom einsetzenden Verstand in eine dunkle Ecke verwiesen.

Nach einige missglückten Versuchen schaffte sie es endlich sich aufzusetzen. Das unangenehme Schaukeln des Bettes legte sich nach einer Minute des Stillhalten und endlich gelang es ihr auch wieder ein Auge zu öffnen. Ähnlich ihrem Gehör war auch das Sehzentrum insoweit geschädigt, dass sie normales Tageslicht als zu grell und unharmonisch empfand.

Mit ihrem Geruchssinn war es auch nicht gut bestellt. In der Luft lag ein Hauch von Alkohol, Erbrochenem und – Kaffee? Ihr wurde schlagartig übel und sie verbarg stöhnend ihren Kopf in den Händen. Es dauerte auch wieder bis sie es wagte durch ihre Finger zu blinzeln und sich das Chaos um sie herum anzusehen. Ihre Sachen lagen überall im Zimmer verstreut. Ein Schuh auf dem Nachttisch und was hang da bitte an der Deckenbeleuchtung? Sie war eine äußerst ordentliche Hexe und sie kam niemals auf die Idee ihre Unterwäsche an derartig seltsamen Orten aufzubewahren.

Um Merlins Willen! Hatte Snape das etwa gesehen? Musste er ja wohl, wenn er sich ebenfalls in diesem Zimmer aufgehalten hatte. Hastig sprang sie auf und hüpfte ein paar Mal, bis sie ihren BH von der Lampe ziehen konnte. Die ganze Aktion tat weder ihrem Kopf gut, noch ihrer eingeschränkten Motorik. Dazu kam, dass ihr größtes Ärgernis sie offensichtlich dabei beobachtet hatte, denn er stand mit einem großen Becher im Türrahmen und trug ein derartig dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, dass sie ihn am liebsten mit ihrem Büstenhalter erdrosselt hätte...

Wenn ihr nicht gleichzeitig bewusst geworden wäre, dass sie ja nichts an hatte und mit einem lauten Aufschrei sank sie wieder in die Kissen und zog sich sämtliche Decken über den Kopf.

„Ich dachte ein Kaffee täte dir jetzt gut", bemerkte er mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme, den sie bis unter das Federbett hören konnte. Hermine konnte hören, wie der den Becher auf den Nachttisch abstellte und wartete noch eine Minute ab. Zeit genug für ihn zu verschwinden. Was er zu ihrem Leidwesen aber nicht tat, denn er war immer noch da, als sie vorsichtig einen Blick riskierte.

„Was ist passiert? Bin ich krank?"

Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht fragen. Nur war er leider die einzige Informationsquelle die sie bekommen konnte.

„Ja, das könnte man so formulieren. Hauptsächliche Ursache deiner Kopfschmerzen ist die durch den Alkohol entstandene Dehydratation des Körpers mit dem daraus resultierenden Dysequilibrium. Außerdem wirkt sich die Denaturierung und Stimulierung körpereigener Zytokine durch Acetaldehyd aus, einem Zwischenprodukt beim Abbau des Ethanols, sowie durch Formaldehyd, das beim Abbau des Methanols entsteht. Des Weiteren führen die giftigen Abbauprodukte der Fuselalkohole zu den deinen Symptomen. Sie führen zu einer verminderten Herzleistung und verhindern so eine ausreichende Versorgung des Gehirns mit Sauerstoff." (A/N: Dank an Wikipedia!)

„Aha." Hermine verstand nicht alles, vermutlich war ihr Gehirn immer noch mit Sauerstoff unterversorgt, aber sie begriff ungefähr was er damit meinte. Sie hatte einen ausgewachsenen Kater.

Jetzt hatte sie eine logische Erklärung für ihren desolaten physischen Zustand, aber noch keine warum sie nackt mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Die Erkenntnis, die einige Zeit zuvor von ihrem Verstand verscheucht worden war, sprang förmlich auf, rannte vor ihr inneres Augen und tanzte Samba. Zumindest hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tanz...Horizontal versteht sich...

„H...Haben wir... ich meine... hast du...hier..."

Fürsorglich traf seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, wobei Hermine jedoch heftig zurück zuckte und wieder unter ihr Kissen verschwand.

„Trink den Kaffee und nimm von den Tabletten. Walli meinte, die helfen gegen Schmerzen."

Walli? Was hatte Walli damit zu tun? Irgendwo in den vernebelten Erinnerungen tauchte die rundliche Figur ihrer Vermieterin auf, die mit Snape redete. Allerdings wirkte das Bild dieser Erinnerung etwas verzerrt, als würde sie Kopf stehen.

„Was ist gestern geschehen? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Endlich schaffte sie es, die Frage ordnungsgemäß zu formulieren. Doch wollte sie die Antwort wirklich hören?

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihren Kopf wieder aus den Laken und schüttelte ihn. Sofort begann sich ihr Blickfeld wieder zu drehen und mit ihm ihr Magen.

Er schien sofort zu sehen, was in ihr vor sich ging und reichte ihr einen kleinen grünen Plastikeimer. Anscheinend hatte sie sich schon übergeben. Das würde den Geruch erklären und warum ein solches Gefäß griffbereit in ihrer Nähe stand.

„Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist der Pub und dass ich zwei Scotch getrunken habe."

„Zwei?" Ironisch verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Sie hatte schon die dunkle Ahnung gehabt, dass zwei Doppelte kein solches Chaos auslösen konnten.

„Dann weißt du nicht mehr, dass du nach der halben Flasche mit dem Fanclub des SC Arsenal Brüderschaft getrunken hast?"

Fanclub? Halbe Flasche? Der Nebel ihrer Erinnerung lichtete sich ein wenig und machte Platz für eine Anzahl grobschlächtiger Männer mit Fahnen und einer Art Kriegsbemalung. Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick und Tich. Namen kamen ihr in den Kopf, doch sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

„Sie haben uns in ihrem Bus mit zum Spiel genommen."

Hatten sie das?

„Der Verteidiger war nicht der Klon. Aber Arsenal hat gewonnen."

Äh ja. Das war eine Information auf die sie weniger erpicht gewesen war. Es war ihr schlichtweg egal wer gewonnen hatte. Allerdings konnte sie sich nun daran erinnern warum sie gesungen hatte. Laut, schräg, mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand. Der Absturz der Hermine Granger.

„Und was ist dann passiert?"

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und Hermine griff nun doch nach der Tasse und den Tabletten. Sie wollte die grausame Wahrheit wenigstens halbwegs schmerzfrei hören.

„Man brachte uns nach der Siegesfeier nach Hause."

Das war alles? Vermutlich verschwieg er ihr einfach die peinlichen Details.

„Du warst so betrunken, dass ich dich die Treppe herauftragen musste – außerdem hast du so laut gesungen, dass du Walli geweckt hast."

Auch diese Erinnerung brach nun durch. Snape hatte sie einfach kopfüber über seine Schulter geworfen. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, warum sie Walli auf dem Kopf gesehen hatte. Das Bild ihrer Vermieterin – in Bademantel und Lockenwicklern im Haar baute sich vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

Sie musste sie sicher für eine Alkoholikerin halten. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies noch nicht der Gipfel der Peinlichkeiten war.

„Dann wolltest du ins Bett."

„Und dann?" Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie wollte es nie erfahren. Es gab Dinge, die besser für immer und ewig verschlossen hinter mentalen Mauern bleiben mussten. Die Frage war ihren Lippen entschlüpft und konnte nicht zurückgenommen werden. Innerlich betete sie zu allen Göttern und Heiligen dieses Planeten. Sie würde auf ewig brav sein und nie wieder Alkohol anrühren.

„Dann hast du dich ausgezogen."

Ja, so war es wirklich, egal wie sehr sie es auch gerne geleugnet hätte. Die ordentliche, sittsame und vor allem beherrschte Hermine Granger hatte ihre Sachen schwungvoll im Zimmer verteilt und dabei einen Tanz aufgeführt, der jeder Haremsdame die Schamröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Sie kroch noch ein wenig tiefer unter die Decke, bis nur noch die Nasenspitze herausragte.

„Und dann?" Ihre Hände krampften sich in das Oberbett, bereit es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen und nie wieder darunter hervorzukommen.

„Dann hast du mir erzählt wie unheimlich attraktiv du mich findest und wolltest mich küssen."

Angestrengt hielt sie den Atem an. Etwas Unheilvolles schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Die vergessen geglaubten Sequenzen formierten sich in ihrem Kopf, zeigten ihr ein Bild von einer hemmungslosen jungen Frau, die ihrem Begleiter die Sachen vom Leib reißen wollte.

„Nein!", wimmerte Hermine und konnte nicht wegsehen, obwohl sich das Lächeln des Professors zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen verbreiterte.

„Oh ja", bestätigte er, dass auch dies eine echte Erinnerung und keine wilde Fantasie ihres Unterbewusstsein war.

Sie wollte nicht, doch der innere Drang war einfach stärker als sie.

„Und dann?"

„Dann, meine Liebe", seine Stimme vertiefte sich, während er für ihren Geschmack viel zu nah heranrückte.

„Ja?"

Sie versuchte verzweifelt die Lücke in ihrem Kopf zu schließen. Bisher waren alle Erinnerungen wiedergekommen. Warum nicht die Letzte, Ultimative? Nackt, ineinander verschlungene Körper, vereint in einem ekstatischen Liebesspiel?

Ihre Finger bekamen einen Krampf und kneteten Löcher in das Oberbett. Er schien sich an ihren Qualen zu weiden, was sie deutlich an dem Funkeln in den dunklen Augen erkennen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er sich auch nun noch auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sich über sie gebeugt.

„Dann hast du dich die ganze Nacht lang übergeben."

Ihr entging der Sinn seines letzten Satzes, zu sehr war sie gefangen von der Vorstellung wie sie es in diesem Bett getrieben haben mussten.

„Wie war ich?", keuchte sie mit letzter Kraft, bevor ihr Verstand die Erleuchtung gab und sie begriff, was er gesagt hatte.

Mit einem Aufschrei verschwand sie unter der Decke und schwor sich, dort bis zu ihrem Hungertod zu bleiben...

_So, der Voldiklon geht in die Sommerpause... bzw. ich mache Urlaub. Vermutlich kommt der nächste Teil erst Mitte Juli. Bis dann und liebe Grüße!_


End file.
